The Sound of the Sea (Reader-View)
by Angelx0fxHell
Summary: Enjoy a story in the One-Piece-Universe in which you - the reader - is the heroine of the story! Meet your beloved favourite characters and create cool memories with them ;). Experience reader-chan's story filled with adventures, drama and love. (Fem!Readerx?) ReUp -.-
1. SotS - Intro

_Huff... huff.._

Flickering Lights.

Angst-inducing screams.

The absolute horror manifested in one awful gigantic panorama.

A sea of fire was burning down the seaport that once was nothing but a small, unremarkable trade port that merchants mostly used to refill their ship supplies and take a break at the alluring yet boring bars near the port. In fact, barely any traveller knew this little town named Lunatown. Not to mention that tiny island that had the form of a crescent with exact three tiny round islands around it. That's how this unknown island was called:

Crescent Island.

The islands fortunate position in the routes of trading points from one big metropolis(or bigger islands) to another has always been a reason why new travellers bothered to anchor there. In other words: that was the only reason they found the island. Crescent Island was so tiny that it wasn't even marked on any of the big sea charts nor found by any of the log-ports.

Naturally travellers wouldn't know the reasons to explore those weird constellation of land except for the unimpressive town. Barely someone discovered the reason pirates tried to find Crescent Island.

It was told that on these three islands mysterious, treasured fruits were growing which brought a lot of Berry in the black market. Furthermore they said that once in a while a rare devil fruit would grow that would give you unbelievable powers.

However no one of the people living in Lunatown has ever heard of those rumours. They were well aware of the rare, delicious and still dangerous fruits all growing around their main island. But only few brave men went for those once in a while. Why? For special occasions as festivals or old traditions.

For those who did not know: These islander were super superstitious and treasured folkways. The grand-grand-grandfather (yes that tale was old as the hills) of the current major of the town once told a melodramatic story about the evil spirits and monsters protecting the island's treasures. So those people were actually pretty scared to explore the neighbour islands beside Crescent Island, although they were part of the whole land.

Being aware that strangers would try to explore if they knew about the old tale the islanders had never lost a word about it. They didn't want the invisible border to the other three islands crossed. They feared what might follow after breaking the unwritten law of taking away of all the treasures hidden inside the islands.

Yet those intruders knew. They knew **everything** about the secret tales of Crescent Island.

No one would have ever imagined that this tiny town went up in flames, consuming every so little building with all the living things inside and outside the walls of Lunatown.

No one has ever dared to think that someone would burn down this peaceful place that you held so dear... your home.

*** oAo ***

 **Author's Note**

Hey there everyone!

First off, this is my first Upload in FF-net. Sorry, if I do something wrong here. But I didn't know where to put the important information, so it's here:

This is my first attempt on writing a story that is written from the point of view of you - the reader. I've always loved reading stories like these where no one can start a battle like "Hey! OCxAnimeCharacter Stories are shit! This Character has already someone in the Anime XY". I really dislike battles and fights all around Character shippings and all this kind of stuff.

POV Reader stories are kind of a compromise where you - as the reader - can enjoy stories with your favourite anime characters. Especially the kind of 18+ ones *cough*

Given that I love writing stories (designing plot and storyline) and - like most of you know - drawing them (doodles, doujinshis, fan-based and oc stuff), I've decided to give it a try. Since I don't have any OC's as in for fan-character in the one-piece-universe and I certainly don't want to put one there, I want to put the reader in the role of the main character that will go through a lot of sh***. Like seriously, you'll bleed reading this. (At least I hope to reach your cold icy hearts 3)

Enough of me explaining why I want to try this... I do confess, that I imagine myself inside of the story when I'm writing it. Nonetheless the reader-chan is NOT me, it's **not my personality** that I describe there. Trust me, it would be boring... xD Yet, imagining myself there is exciting and fun, don't judge me Q.Q

However it is my version - my vision - of the protagonist/reader-chan. Since I don't know anybody of you and it is impossible to compromise all types of girls into one figure, I'll introduce you my idea of a charming heroine in whose role you'll slip in (hopefully).

I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling (and possible mistakes), my native language is German and Russian. I really try my best to write it as understandable and simple as possible. (Honestly said, I want to train my English a little bit. I am thankful for every correction of mistakes I do.)

I really hope you'll enjoy it... I put my heart into this little story that has been haunting my mind for a while.

 **Story based Information:**

Soo... let's start with important facts of my story.

The story plays in the One-Piece Universe. Since I don't like describing and rewriting the original plot as detailed and correct as possible (that would be exhausting, boring and annoying), I've changed it a little so it suits my ideas.

You'll encounter many of the OP-Characters, I hope that they are not too OoC, since I don't know every detail and character trait of them by heart. I really try my best _

I am horrible with geographical details (I really need a good map there)... also with describing battles. Forgive me for being bad at this . I want you to enjoy the story and give a shit about wrong descriptions of position of the ships (like on what ocean they are travelling at the moment) and navy stuffs... please ... xD

The story structure is divided into different parts that contain one part of the reader's life. So Chapter 1 mostly deals with the childhood of the reader, the second with another fact...

One Chapter is subdivided into smaller parts which I'll upload from time to time.

So all in all it's a pretty long story... I hope I'll manage to finish everything that I've made up in my mind... I will need your help!

If I need to name some genre, here they are:

adventure, romance, angst, drama, friendship ,family

Some chapters will be marked as 18+, since I've planned some erotic and violent scenes.

So yes, **Warning:** _It contains sexual content and SMUT, hints(!) of rape, gore and very violent stuff plus cursing._

Sooo... now something interesting for you.

There will be a variety of relationships. I don't like to spoiler but I also don't want to let you wander in the dark...

I won't tell you, who you'll (reader-chan 3) end up with. It may happen that you don't like the character whom the heroine is flirting with. So shortly said: She could have sleep with someone you don't like. - Bear with it or skip the chapter (the story is sick and brutal, I've warned ya)

However I will name some potential 'lovers' (the order doesn't mean anything). You've been warned 3 :

Trafalgar D. Water Law

Marco

Don Quichotte de Flamingo

Puma D. Ace

(...)

Since I have my own favourite, it's likely that reader-chan will end up with him. But if I feel like it, I'll change it (I've planned the story from start till end, so yeah...) I want to make it as exciting to read as possible, so I'll give hints but I won't reveal the real deal.

Don't forget that this whole story is based on fan-service. I'm writing it because I want the reader to enjoy the interaction with great OP-characters. It's for fun, no offense :)

(!) Uh yeah, another important thing is that I actually could edit chapters due to logic issues. While I'm writing further chapters (I've prepared some so far) I always notice mistakes and need to correct them. It could confuse you, so I'll always put some note under the chapter, if something changes.

Yes, yes. I talk a lot and it's longer than the actual intro-chapter. But it is very important to me since it's a large project (I put a lot effort in it)

Uh, yeah. I think that's it.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own anything of the One-Piece Universe nor any character. This is a simple fan story for fan-service :D We love OP-boys, riiight?

One Piece belongs to Eiichirō Oda

Reader-chan, her plot and some unimportant figures belong to me.


	2. SotS - Intro (Part Two)

_Huff... huff.._

Footsteps.

Heavy, quick footsteps echoed in the small, dark alley.

From far away voices screamed out in sorrow, fear and pain. Little children cried out for their parents.

You heard angry voices of male islanders whom you knew so well. They gathered with all the weapons, guns, blades, pitchforks... axes that they had and tried to defend their home.

The shadows of the strangers displayed on the burning walls of the once beautiful houses. A moment later the shadows of your people appeared on the same wall, moving towards their enemies.

For some breathless moments you stopped running. Carefully you slid through some barrels and boxes, reaching slowly one end of the alley to get a better view of the wall. You leaned over the brink of the alley's wall, hoping you would get a better view of the situation.

It was hard for you to watch the bloody scene in front of your eyes. You've already cried your eyes out... you didn't feel like having anymore strength to cry.

Just a little while ago you saw your family and friends gathered like sheep at one place. You couldn't see their faces but you felt their fear and sorrow.

First, nothing happened. Then after some cruel words that you did not understand, the intruders started to kill one after another...

You gasped. The flashing memory made your body tremble and freeze in fear at the same time. Cold sweat ran down your forehead. You've never felt like this before.

Why did these people... these pirates kill your beloved family and your friends? They would never refuse to give away everything they own, even if it was only for the sake of staying alive.

 _'Monsters... the devil sent them to punish us, right? But what is our sin?'_ you thought. Clenching your fist you tried to get a view of the current situation. It was hard because you feared someone would notice you. You did not dare to lean over too much.

The enemy possessed strange powers from what you've seen. Your grandfather has once told you about people who had extraordinary abilities. Man could obtain such a power by eating a special fruit: A devil fruit.

They were scary... the pirates seemed to own superhuman powers which allowed them easily beat up people and eradicate their existence.

"Fufufufu..."

Suddenly you hold your breath and pressed your hand on your mouth. It was him... it was the scary leader you've seen at the town centre where everyone had been gathered for their execution.

Primarily you were convinced he had found you. His laughter was so loud and cold... you almost felt like it was right next to you. That man's laugh curdled one's blood. Especially yours, you've lost the ability to move.

Your whole body was trembling and aching. _'Please, please... don't notice me...'_ you begged silently to the gods. You opened your eyes that you instinctively had closed.

...

Nothing happened... you looked around and found yourself still safe. Relieved you glanced over to the shadows which stopped moving. Your anxiety did not allow you to move. You could only watch the shadows and hear the voices in the distance.

"Fufufufu" One of huge shadows moved towards another kneeling one with a big but slim hat. The moment you saw the silhouette, you identified it as the major. He always had that funny fondness for weird looking hats. Usually you laughed about it. This time it made you feel horrible... you sensed what would happen.

"Please... I beg you, _Joker_. Let us live.. we gave you everything you've wanted!" The major shouted at the monster in front of him. He bowed over so he would touch the ground with his head. "Please! My people don't deserve this... if you wish to, take my life! But spare theirs..." Painful words... you felt worse hearing them.

"Fufufu. Your cute little island caused a big disturbance in my... business.", the big, scary shadow informed, "I don't like troublemakers, dear major. Did you forget my last warning?"

"Nee, nee! Did you forget the warning? Nee?! Did you forget it?" An extremely annoying voice repeated eagerly, all over again and again. This time it was the strange looking shadow beside the first talking. He was even bigger than the leader's one.

The big, thorny looking shadow - the leader - bent over a little, causing you to flinch. You feared what might happen next. Something inside you told you to run. But you kept on listening... you wanted to know why all of this happened.

"I... did not forget your warning, Joker-sama..." The major answered... hesitating. "But we are dependent on... trading... with visitors."

"My customers and my enemies.", the fearsome pirate corrected him. "You sold them rare fruits that you refused to give me. Isn't that cocky?"

"Nee, that's unbelievably cocky, Doffy. So cocky. We can't accept that." The other shadow pointed out. He was annoying... "We've offered you a good deal, but you've betrayed us. Nee, nee, Doffy, we can't look over this anymore"

The major still bowed to the pirate. It was obvious he was scared for his life. "I... it was my fault. Our customers traded us with excellent goods and medicine. I'll take the blame... but let the others life.", the major begged. "I.. accept the deal. Take all the fruits and treasures you want.. I don't care about them.. just..."

"Bullet String" A shot fell. When..? What happened?

The impact of the unseen bullet threw the major backwards. A painful scream echoed in your ears. For some seconds your heart had stopped. You did not see any guns in the outlines of the shadows nor did you see them move.

"Fufufu. After refusing me for so long you dare to demand such things?" His voice was filled with cruel anger and cold. "How unfortunate for you, dear major. We've already taken what belongs to us."

The major whined. It was over... he would see the others die, because he had made a big mistake.

"But.. you get another chance. We've obtained a lots of your treasured fruits. But there is one more fruit that is missing." Joker added with a dangerous tone. You almost felt him grinning like a mad man. "Where is it? The devil fruit of your island?"

"I... do not know of any devil fruits. We don't have any..." stammered the major. "It was said the islands have only one, but we've never found it."

"Only one fruit, huh? Well, I fear... this is the end for you."

 _Splash_! The blood of the major was spread on the walls and the whole ground. Joker had ripped him apart into pieces that flew around. The major was dead... and starting with him the rest of the survivors would follow.

"Nee, nee. Doffy. Baby 5 found the devil fruit a while ago. Let's check if it's the right one."

"Fufufu. Later... I want to enjoy this little mess."

"Sounds good to me, behehe"

After this you shrank from the view that displayed in front of your eyes. Instantly you turned away and started moving. Tears ran down your face, even though you were convinced not to have any left. ' _Run'_ the voice inside your head commanded. This time you did not refuse and began to ran for your dear life.

You heard your beloved people dying. Everyone around you got caught by the pirates and died a terrible death. Not a single life got spared, not even the children.

Life was cruel... you are a ten years old girl without any remarkable abilities nor you had power to fight. The only thing you could do was run and hide somewhere.

*** TimeSkip ***

 _Huff... huff.._

Keep running.

Running.

Don't stop.

Don't look back.

You knew, if you stopped running, you would die. There was no chance of surviving this disaster.

No matter how big your fatigue grew, you had to keep on running. But where to? Everything went up in flames. Even the jungle behind the town started to burn. A trail of blood and destruction was left by those awful pirates.

The only hiding place you came up with was at the harbour inside the depots. There was no other option... you had to find a hiding place or else they would kill you.

Voices clanged behind you. They had not noticed you yet... but they talked about slicing up everyone they get to grasp. You needed to hurry.

Breathless you hid behind large chests and slowly sidled through these. You knew that there was somewhere around the area a small hole that led inside the storage building. As you heard the voices coming near you squeezed through the hole right in time.

[i]' _Phew_ '[/i] That was a close call. Now you were in the dark again. But where could you hide? These pirates sacked everything they could get. It was only a question of time when they would arrive here.

Slowly you sneaked forwards. You heard your own footsteps... your own breath. You've never felt so scared for your entire life. Every sound made you wince and spin around, looking for the enemy.

As you reached the centre of the hall, you did notice some huge barrels. Thanks to the fire's light that blazed through the slim windows at the top of the walls, you could see pictures of pickles as cucumbers and tomatoes. Some of the barrels were still uncovered, so you decided to hide inside one of those.

With great effort you slipped inside the cucumber barrel that only was half filled. "Cold!" You hissed to yourself. Why was it so freakin' cold!?

Trembling you reached out for a cover and pulled it over yourself in order to close the barrel, hoping no one would look inside.

Now you were sitting inside this soup of pickles. It reached almost your shoulders, so you were completely wet. In addition it started to stink after a while.

*** TimeSkip ***

Minutes.. maybe hours passed as you felt yourself falling asleep. You were exhausted from all the commotion, stress and running.

Your eyes closed by themselves. Exactly in this moment you heard a noise.

In your doze you slowly looked up, seeing an unknown figure. In shock your eyes widened. You realised that you got spotted by one of those pirates.

Your opened your mouth but you couldn't get out a single tone. Your body froze in shock, this was the end for you.

The pirate stared at you as if he had never seen someone like you. His mouth slightly opened, as he bend over to get a better view.

Automatically you returned his stare, waiting for him to finish you off.

But nothing happened.

The huge pirate kept staring at you, not saying a word. It was still dark inside the hall. So you only saw the outlines of the huge man.

Maybe he did not see you?

"Who are you?" The extreme high voice asked you in.. fascination?

"Please... please leave me... let me hide... [i] _pretend, as if you did not see a thing[/i]_ " you whispered anxiously. You did not realise that you were the one speaking. Especially the last part. The voice sounded foreign.

The eyes of the huge pirate started glowing in a strange light. You still felt him stare at you, but he turned away. He put the cover back to its place. In the next moment the whole barrel wobbled. That pirate carried you away from the depot!

Again you hold your breath, you were confused and still shocked.

After a while you heard a dull sound. The pirate set you down. Then you heard footsteps... that eventually disappeared.

Nothing happened.

Nothing.

The only sound you heard was the wind... and the sound of the sea. You were certain that you were on the pirate's ship.

You gulped and waited for your end. But it didn't come.

You've waited for hours until the darkness embraced you and took you into a deep slumber.

That was the last thing you've experienced that day.

From that day on your life had completely changed.


	3. SotS - 1 1 Second Chance

Years passed in an unbelievable pace. Your memories blurred with each year more and more.

You did not remember how you made it out of that pirate ship alive. It was pure luck that the pirates left the pickles barrels on some random island, particular the one that you were inside.

After you got out of there, you've never lost the feeling of being hunted. This awful experience created a kind of paranoia inside your head. The voices still rang inside your ears. It made you sick.

All those memories had burned into your heart. They would never leave you.

*** oo ***

...

The day you finally got out of the barrel you've found out two things. First, you hated cucumbers. Second, the cold took over your body but nevertheless you felt an aching heat deep inside of you that caused dizziness.

At night you dragged yourself away from the unloading point towards the town. It was a huge one. You've never seen such a big place in your entire life. Naturally, you've never left your hometown because you were way too young to go for journeys.

Exhausted you leant on the wall beside you. You had finally reached the suburb where you noticed a few people were still on the move. Faint lights enlightened the broad street that were caused by super old looking lanterns. In general the buildings looked old and broken, yet they possessed a kind of charm you liked. If you weren't this tired and sick, you'd walk along the street and explore the area.

You saw the light inside some buildings was still glowing through the windows. But the most inhabitants seemed to be asleep. It was midnight long ago.

"ugh" The pain grew as fast as the dizziness did. Your breath slowed down and you felt the cold darkness taking over your body. With heavy steps you moved on while you used the wall for support. You weren't able to do a single step upright standing anymore. The only thing on your mind was to find a place to hide and sleep. In this state everyone was able to do everything as they pleased with you. You had no strength to struggle. You were hungry, sick and tired. Any criminal could easily take you down and...

You shook your head. You didn't want to imagine such things... but after experiencing your beloved ones die, it wasn't unlikely to happen. In any case you had to go on...

But you couldn't. After reaching the end of the street you collapsed into a pile of trash bags and lost consciousness.

As you fell into a deep slumber, you wouldn't know that shadows were approaching you.

"..."

*** TimeSkip ***

Several hours passed. Actually you didn't know how much time really passed. The fact that you were still alive was more important than the passed time.

You're... alive?

Carefully you blinked, slowly opening your eyes. A bright light blinded you for several minutes. After finally adjusting to the light, you sit confused up, looking around.

You lied in some foreign bed... it was all warm and cuddly. Even the room was lovely decorated with lots of girly stuff.

The wallpaper's texture print was all about cute hearts and teddy bears. Curious you scanned the room and saw that the most furniture was made of wood that was painted in white and pink. In a corner stood a small dollhouse with lots of puppets. Right above was the window through which the light fell on you.

Whose room was it? Why were you there?

Your gaze went instinctively down, you even lifted your blanket to check, if you wore anything. In fact, you did. It was a white, foreign nightgown that suited you perfectly.

Strangely... you didn't feel dirty at all. You moved your hand through your [h/c] hair, it felt soft and silky. The awful smell of that horrible pickles barrel had disappeared.

Wait. It was gone?

Blushing madly you sat there like you just turned into stone. Someone unclothed and washed you without you noticing. What in the world did happen while you had been sleeping?!

"Ah, the little lady has woken up", you heard a voice right next to you.

There stood an old lady with a tray filled with tea, pastries and something looking like medicine. Her heart-warming smile was the reason you started to relax. This person wouldn't be able to hurt you right? On contrary. She was the one who saved you. At least, you thought so.

"How do you feel, little lady?" The old woman moved towards you, putting down the tray on the night table and taking a seat on the chair next to your bed. She wore a cute old, fashioned dress that seemed to be self-made. It wasn't perfect sewn, but you liked it. A lot.

You moved your lips, but no sound came out of your mouth. Scared, you pressed your hands on your throat, looking troubled.

"I see. Do you feel hungry?"

The moment she asked you, your tummy answered for you. Again you blushed. How embarrassing...

The granny started to laugh. "Oh my. Don't eat me.", she joked. Because of her big wrinkles you couldn't spot her eyes. But you knew, if you saw her eyes, they would be all beautiful and have a warm expression like her smile. You felt safe around her.

"Honey, drink tea and take some cookies. I'll prepare you a meal, okay?" she asked.

Instantly you nodded. You had no idea why this granny was so kind, but you couldn't refuse any of it. No... you.. needed some warmth.

After she watched you reaching out for the tea, she left the room, humming. ' _How cute..'_ You smiled at that.

Carefully you took a sip from the tea. Wow.. delicious. After tasting one of the cookies, you sighed heavily. You felt warm, yet cold. Your mind was filled with pictures and black thoughts.

Everyone died... only you'd survived. How could you live on from here on? You had nothing... absolute nothing. Unknowingly tears ran down your cheeks.

"Little lady..."

You gasped surprised and saw the granny with a bowl filled with a hot soup. The granny hurried to you, putting down the bowl in order to sit next to you und hug you. Caressing your back, you started to sob and hug her back.

"It's okay... cry if you want", she whispered into your ear, putting a hand on your head and gently caressing you.

This was the magic spell that made you burst out in tears. Heartbreaking sobs clanged trough the room, while you cried and hold on to her. The old woman didn't stop holding you. No, even she shed some tears, feeling sorry for you. Your screams and sobs revealed her the story of angst, sorrow and sadness.

*** TimeSkip ***

"Do you feel better?"

Again you had no idea how much time had passed.

The old lady was still beside you und stroked away your last tears. She had not left you for the whole time that you'd been crying. In fact, she tried to keep you grounded. She seemed to feel what horror you lived through.

With a small smile you nodded. Whoever this old lady was, you've felt pure gratitude. Still, you were not able to say a single word. It was like you've lost the ability to talk.

"Good." Relieved she stood up. "Oh my. The soup got cold. Wait, I'll warm it up." She took the bowl and left the room.

Somehow you didn't feel all that lousy anymore, even though your eyes extremely hurt and you were convinced that they were glowing red. Reaching out for your cold cup of tea, you drank it out und sighed relaxed.

"Here we go~", the granny hummed and put down the hot bowl that she had covered with a small tower, so you wouldn't burn yourself. After you took the bowl, she sat down and watched you.

Slowly you puffed your filled spoon and tasted it. In impulse you ate like there was no tomorrow. It tasted so good! Maybe it was your hunger, but it felt there was nothing better in the world.

The granny's laugh made you look up and blush. Ohh.. "Don't worry. There's more", she reassured giggling. You returned a smile and ate up your soup.

"Grandma, where are you?" A male voice echoed in the hallway.

"Here, honey! Please come here, the little lady has finally woken up!", she shouted over.

A tall man came in. Given that the door was way too small, he bent down until he got through the door. Then he straightened up, so you could see him.

The stranger was a tall, thin man with medium long hair that were super curly. His skin was tanned, from what you could see. He wore a blue shirt with a white west over it. His trousers and his shoes were also all white. A pair of sunglasses covered slightly his eyes, although you still could see them. You sensed a strange aura around him.

"Ah, I see. That's good." He smiled at you what made you shyly look away. He was so tall and a little bit scary.

"I must thank you, Ku-kun." The granny said with a small smile. "You saved me again. How sad it would be, if no one found her."

The man chuckled. "You are the saviour, grandma. You noticed her first. I only carried her for you."

"But you were my bodyguard once again. I feel terrible for calling you out all the time."

"It's no big deal, grandma. You've saved me long ago as well. So, the 'little lady' has no name?"

You looked over to the granny and felt sorry for not saying anything at all. So you applied yourself and squinted your eyes. "[name]!" Both looked at you, surprised. "M..m...my n..na...name is... [name]", you stammered cumbersomely.

The granny brightly smiled. "Oh, finally you said a word. You got a little bit of your strength back, right?"

You nodded, still feeling troubled about speaking.

"That's wonderful, [name]. I was worried sick that you've lost your voice because of your trauma."

The man looked surprised. "Trauma?" he repeated, wondering what she meant.

You bit your lip, clenched your fist and stared at the blanked. The flashing memory made you tremble.

"Ku-kun!" The old woman shouted. "Don't stress the little girl."

Silently the man named 'Ku-kun' stared at you. "I'm sorry. I did not intend to.", he said, still watching you. "But I'd like to hear your story, little maiden. You're from another island , am I right?"

For a long time you didn't say a thing. You nodded. "Okay." You said raspy. "I'll tell you."

Both adults were surprised by your decision. The granny glazed a little bit angry on the tall man, but then she served another cup of hot tea for everyone.

*** TimeSkip ***

You started to tell them your story, what had happened to your beloved home and how you've gotten here. While you spoke, your whole body trembled in fear. But you decided to tell them everything, hoping, that they could help you. After you finished the old lady stared at you in shock, not believing what you've just told.

"[name]? May I ask you something?", 'Ku-kun' asked you hesitating.

"uh-uh" You wondered, what the man would want from you.

"Can you please repeat, who did attack your hometown? It is very important in order to punish that pirate." His eyes had a cold glow. In general, the room temperature went down.

You started to freeze, so you nestled down in your blanket.

"Ku-kun, you're doing it again.", the granny chided 'Ku-kun'. "My gas bill will rise again"

'Ku-kun' relaxed and chuckled. "Sorry, grandma. I keep forgetting. It's just... it's making me mad that the head quarter didn't report anything. Almost a month has passed, since it'd happened."

" A month!? " you shouted, looking shocked.

'Ku-kun' turned towards you, a serious expression on his face. "You've been in some sort of coma for almost a whole month.", he informed you. "So... would you please repeat, who attacked your island?"

Your mouth opened in disbelief. Nonetheless you nodded. Maybe the man could help you punish those monsters. "Uh... major Henry V s..said ' _Joker_ ' as he spoke to the man... I.. I don't... I... can't... remember his face.. I saw his shadow.. he laughed like a mad man.." You gulped. "Another one called him ' _D...d...dof..._ ' "

" _Don Flamingo_. "

You looked up surprised. Did he know that man?

"If he assigned that man as ' _Joker_ ' , it's definitely him. He's known as _Don Quichotte de Flamingo_. " he informed you. You noticed a strange thing in his hands. It looked like a shell.

"It's a tone dial. It records our conversation, so I can show them my bosses." 'Ku-kun' explained you patiently after seeing your facial expression.

"Ohh." A magic shell. Interesting.

"So. What did Don Flamingo want from your island?"

"Crescent Island... my home owned some outstanding, rare fruits. We sold them to travellers who randomly docked at our harbour.", you told the tall man, "Almost no one knows about this island. It... was tiny"

"Okay. Go on."

"Uh... I... I heard the man talking about us being a obstacle and he talked about getting a certain fruit."

"I guess, a devil fruit?", 'Ku-kun' asked you.

Surprised you nodded. "Yes... but we did not have such a dangerous fruit. I was always on the forbidden islands where the fruits grew. But I've never seen such a strange looking. My grandfather told me about them"

"Did that man ask about a certain devil fruit? Has he named it?"

"N-no..."

The man stopped the record. He leant towards you, looking deep into your eyes which made you hold your breath. "I'm sorry that we - the marine - did not help you out of your misery. I am sure we got SOS calls by that island.", he whispered.

"Sir... will you find and punish those pirates?"

"It's Kuzan for you, [name]." His smile was warm now. "I promise, I'll help you... We'll punish him. That's the least I can do after such a tragedy." Sighing he scratched the back of his head. "But it'll be hard to get that man. He's awfully powerful and means trouble."

"..." You stared at Kuzan. You knew that nothing would be the same anymore.

"And... now? I... have no home anymore"

"I see no problem there, [name]-chan" The granny smiled at you. "Stay with me. This room has been empty since... since my grandchild died to a terrible disease... just as her mother" A heavy sigh followed. "But it's fine, don't worry. I'd be happy to have someone around besides this clumsy marine-officer"

Ah... so he truly was part of the marine. He was a good guy. Trusting him wouldn't hurt, right?

"Doesn't this sound good to you, [name]?" Kuzan asked smiling. He also felt sorry for you, but he didn't show. You'd went through a lot of pain that could've been prevented.

After thinking about it, you smiled happily. "I try not to be a bother, old lady..."

"Just call me grandma, like Ku-kun. We are a family."

Kuzan rose and stroked your head. "Be a good girl, [name]." he spoke, "This is your new home. I'll be visiting you both once in a while. But for now, my duty calls."

He went towards the door, as you suddenly raised your voice. "I'll be waiting, Kuzan-san!"

The man glanced over his shoulder towards you, smiling at that. "I'll be back soon"

With these words he was gone.

Grandma sighed. "What a wonderful day. My family grew once again" she hummed, smiling at you.

"Now, now, [name]-chan. Go to sleep and rest. Tomorrow we'll go shopping" She kissed your forehead and left the room.

Suddenly you felt really exhausted and tired. It didn't take long, you fell asleep.

Smiling.


	4. SotS - 1 2 Grandma's Rules

Beautiful. Beautiful memories popped up your head, every time you thought of your foster grandma. This wonderful person taught you many things.

There were moments you started to hate everything and everyone. The whole world seemed to be against you.

Yet, this caring soul enlightened your life and taught you how to love it.

Your lovely, wonderful grandma. A woman with many secrets.

*** oo ***

It was about four years since your foster had grandma adopted you. She gave you a warm home, new clothes and a new chance to live your life.

Of course you attended school like everyone else at your age. Though you had difficulties to adapt. Perhaps the reason was the strict manner by your grandma. She set up many rules, so all in all she didn't allow you many things you'd like to try out. For example: You had to be home early and had to do your homework directly after dinner. You weren't allowed to play with the rich kids from the noble quarter that was inside of the inner ring of the town. (The government mayor's residence was also located there.) In general, you weren't allowed to explore the island especially the town... some quarters were a big no-no.

You've tried out to sneak into quarters like the noble' ones. But somehow you got caught every time, even by Kuzan. That guy was absent for felt-like years. And then, suddenly, he was there to get you out of trouble before it could happen in the first place.

If it wasn't for him, you'd have a lot more to fight with the people here. He explained you lots of things in order to make it easier for you to understand and adjust. The attitude of the citizens here was the opposite of the one's from your home island. You felt like an outsider due to your way of thinking. You behaved nice and polite, and you were thankful for every gift you got. The kids from this town acted different, more ungrateful and egoistic. They complained about almost everything. Merely a few appreciated what they had. It was strange... it felt like they didn't enjoy being alive. That was the biggest gift in life... wasn't it?

Apart from that Kuzan taught you things that you grandma couldn't... in the sense of topics that would be super awkward to discuss with her. Could you imagine to talk about relationships deeper than friendship and to this effect topics (like sexual ones) with your grandma? Nope nope nope! Well, it wasn't less awkward with Kuzan. He was like your big brother who didn't want you to be with some random, stupid guy. At the same time he was your best friend, whom you actually could ask about these issues. So far, you had not asked him about relationships. It wasn't interesting enough for you at that time, although the other girls always giggled by reason of boys.

Apart from rules and your knowledge, it felt like there were more reasons, why you had troubles with others.

At times you guessed that it was simply your personality that was an obstacle to others. Honestly, you did not like to talk so much. You rather listened to others in slight admiration. The other girls acted all mature and were allowed to do much cool stuff... you were so boring in comparison. So you'd preferred listening over talking. Strangely talking with Kuzan was the complete opposite. You loved telling him stories that you heard or experienced. He got never tired of you. Lucky you, really. You didn't want to annoy him as he was your only true friend at that time.

In order to describe your personality it would take a lot of time, it kind of changed with the people around you. You could be loving, cute and well-behaved. Another time you were shy, quiet and rather self-contained. In front of Kuzan you acted cool, extremely cheeky and you got at times very sarcastic. You've learnt that by him, so he was at fault! Haha! If you were honest to yourself, all of those qualities were a part of you... but you acted the most honest with Kuzan. He told you not to listen to others and love yourself. That's why you didn't care about the girl's opinions most of the time. But here and then you'd like to beat that dumb smile out of their faces. Arrogant she-goats.

Another "problem" seemed to be your sense of fashion, since it was different to theirs. You'd prefer useful clothes over fancy ones. Regardless your taste of clothing your grandma sewed you unique dresses which you loved. But you only wore them for school or special occasions. You didn't want to dirty nor ruin them. After all your need for little adventures and explorations didn't disappear. You have always been a curious girl. But now... you weren't allowed to explore the area as you used to back at the islands. Your freedom was restricted. You felt sad about it.

*** TimeSkip ***

Your life was so different from then. On Crescent Island everyone loved you from the start. Everyone knew everyone's story since there hasn't been many of you. On this island, the people were strangers to each other. Only a few were friends. However it was a little bit different in the quarter that you lived in. The neighbours were really kind, but seriously... they loved to gossip.

Grandma was somehow known by the most neighbours. Many came to get a good advice, cooking receipts or simply wanted to drink a tea with her. Her loving attitude was known by everyone, that's why many helped her out and loved her.

You were lucky that this wonderful person saved your life. You had been told, that you had a high fever that almost ended your life. Your body wasn't used to the stress that you'd been through. For this reason you'd been in some kind of coma. You were awfully thankful towards this granny. Especially because of her patience with you.

Your behaviour has been... stressful for the first two years. After being adopted and introduced to your new home you'd troubles with starting anew. To begin with... it took a while before you could move on your own. You had been terrible sick for an eternity. Why? Because you relived your horrible events of your past every time you close your eyes. Nightmares had tortured you at night. At day you'd behaved like a emotionless ghost. Seeing the grotesque face of that man made you go crazy. For a brief moment when your family and friends had been gathered at the town centre, you saw that evil grimace of the spiky shadow. It was only for some seconds, but the image had burned into your mind. It haunted you...

even now, it's haunting you.

Also there had been some incidents which you couldn't remember. Every time you tried, you got a headache or felt sick. There was that one occurrence that you actually did recollect. It was a strange, blurred memory. You had been shopping with your grandma and Kuzan. Everything had been fine... until you got lost. Somehow you got separated from them. The next thing you remembered was a group of men who approached you. You got scared. They wanted to take you somewhere... but you refused. From there on your memory blurred. All you knew was that you freaked out. You freaked out and the men in front of you froze in their movement. Something very bizarre happened, before you passed out. What exactly happened was unknown to you. Neither grandma nor Kuzan told you what had happened that day.

In general no one explained you what happened, when you fainted. You could never recollect the happenings, you'd never remembered anything. Also it came about you slept for days after your dizziness. Grandma got worried every time. She called out a doctor who examined you. He explained you that the cause of your dizziness resided in your weak circulation. If you got stressed and drink less than usual, you simply would lose consciousness. In the end it was no big deal, as it seemed. You just needed to watch your own health. Still, it depressed you. When had you lived on your home island, you had never been this sick... it was new to you.

When your grandma noticed that your high spirits faded, she gifted you two beautiful bracelets. She wanted to cheer you up. On the one side you were thankful and accepted her gift. Those two thin bracelets were artistic and unique. You'd never seen such a piece of art, it looked expensive, although the material of the rings looked rough and old. The surface felt weird, bumpy and yet antique. Only the small pearls that dangled on the rings were glossy and shiny. You liked it. It was different to the usual flashy jewellery that your friends carried. As your grandma insisted on wearing the bracelets, you did as she wished. In the same moment you felt different. The bracelets felt cold and heavy, although they looked light. Somehow you felt queasy wearing them, but you were unable to take them off. Every time you tried, you failed. Also your grandma wished you to carry them all the time. "It's your lucky charm. Don't take them off", she said, you couldn't refuse her.

On the other side you suspected your grandma hid secrets from you. Since the day you started to pass out, her rules had gotten even stricter. Your grandma controlled your actions and took care of your health. Strangely at this point... it stopped. Your dizziness disappeared into nowhere. There were times you passed out, but it became rare. It was another riddle in your life. Why was your body going crazy? First, everything was fine... then you fainted almost all the time and then again... everything was fine. The only remarkable thing was that you became sleepy and tired very often. That became a problem... because you got ugly every time you were tired and exhausted. Your grandma understood this anyways, she knew about your nightmares.

The old lady had stayed with you, no matter what seemed to be in her way. She was there for you... she stuck with you and got through your nightmares with you. Only for this reason you were alive. And endlessly thankful. It was the reason why you had never questioned her demands and rules.

*** TimeSkip ***

A new part of your life began, as _[name] Evans_ , the 'daughter ' (more like granddaughter) of _Emilia Evans_ , your foster grandma.

At the beginning your neighbourhood was pleasant. You got along with the most strangers who had business with your grandma. Anyway you didn't like the most of your neighbours after quite some time. They had a strange shimmer in their eyes when they looked at you.

At first, you didn't notice that something changed around you. But then... it grew more and more obvious. The male neighbours started to gaze at you, as if you were some alien. At least it made you feel irritated and uneasy. Other girls would likely see this as flattery. But you were positive that this kind of stare was no admiring. It was creepy and it was definitively not natural. You still were a child, yet they looked at you hypnotized. That applied **only** for the **male** people. Weird, right?

There was a time some mature dude asked you out, but seriously... you were about fourteen years old and still a child. You did not even know what he implied. Your friends kept talking about boys and relationships which didn't interest you at all. It sounded troublesome and boring. A boy would chain you so had no freedom anymore, right? At least the girl's drivel had drawn you to that conclusion.

In any case it was that time you told your grandma and asked her what that was about. Your grandma got really mad. It was the first time, you saw her like that. But you knew... she was simply worried. "You're too young for this kind of relationship, [name]-chan. Don't let strangers near you, please. I am worried that they want to do bad things with you"

"I am sorry, grandma", you whispered compunctious although you didn't do anything at all, "I've told him that I can't because I don't know him... but he was stubborn" His behaviour was so strange, you got scared back there.

"Ohh! What a rascal! I'll tell Ku-kun and he will kick his...!" She cleared her throat. After that he started coughing.

"Waah, grandma! Please don't get so upset! Everything is fine! I easily tricked him, so he lost me!" You assured, hugging her.

She sighed. She sounded exhausted. "Forgive me, honey. I am scared to lose you... too..."

"You won't lose me, grandma. I will stay with you until the very end. I promise", you whispered. You were astonished how your beloved grandma reacted. Usually she was quiet and composed. Certainly she scolded you at times you did something wrong (like breaking rules again)... but this time it was so different. Why?

"My lovely girl, I love you so much." She mumbled agitated. "You've seen so many bad sides of the world... I don't want you to see any more of them"

"But grandma... you've told me no one can change destiny right? So it might happen that I see more..."

Gently grandma stroked your head. "There are things that you can't stop from happening, that is true. But there are things that you **can** prevent from happening."

"And how?"

"Be careful and be aware of your environment. There are people who want to manipulate you... if you observe them long enough... you'll see them through." Grandma was silent for some time.

"[name]-chan. There was a reason I tried you to... hide from a lot of things. I know that I was very strict, please don't be mad at me" Grandma looked at you, apologetically smiling. "Many citizen of this town are liars and corrupt up to their bones. They are highly influenced by... pirates and other swindlers. They are bad guys..." She sighed deeply. We are lucky to live here, we aren't wealthy so they aren't interested in us. We are safe."

"It's okay, grandma. I am not angry.", you replied smiling. Of course all those rules annoyed you... but how could you ignore them, when this person gave you a wonderful life, although you were strangers at the beginning. Nonetheless you reflected on her words. There was something odd there. Fine, it was a sane reason not to let you interact with pirates (after all what had happened). And of course it would hurt to have criminals around you. But she could've told you from the start right? An explanation would have been sufficient. There was a stubborn rebel inside of you, but you always had been a good girl.

Looking in to your grandma's eyes you noticed tears. "Grandma..."

"Sorry..." She sobbed softly. "I've never told you... I lost my son to those terrible criminals."

" What...?" Your eyes widened at that. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, [name]-chan. Look, it's an old story. It hurts remembering it at times." She told you. "But I think that it's important for you to know. So please listen carefully"

You nodded. You couldn't say anything anyways.

"Now then... My son has been such a good, decent man. He worked so hard to be successful and to win the heart of his beloved girl, his future-wife Maria. They were such a cute couple and later on: a happy family." A heavy sigh. "Everything was fine... until some pirates took over half of the city. He lost his job. But as if this wasn't hard enough, he also lost Maria due to a terrible disease." Your grandma closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "My son started to drink heavy... so I've decided to take away my grandchild Nola from him, until he calmed down. But... things got worse." She got her handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose.

"W-worse?"

"Yes." A brief pause followed. "I was so busy with Nola that I've failed to notice how much he has changed." You could she her feeling of guilt in her eyes. "My son... interacted more than it was healthy with all kind of criminals. Without me knowing he got into dept... maybe... because I was a bad mother... maybe because he knew that Nola got sick as often as her mother that indicated the same disease the same as her Maria's one... I don't know" Her gaze reached the window of your room. She was lost in memories. "Well... my son's dept grew with each night, his desire to gamble grew... he slowly turned into someone I did not know... a criminal... that started to rob others and..." She stopped. "kill innocent."

You opened your mouth in amazement, surely not the good kind. So pirates and its kind destroyed human lives without any sense of guilt? Monsters... they all were terrible monsters that enjoyed killing and ruining other's life. No wonder your grandma didn't tell you, why her son wasn't living with her. After all you'd known that Maria wasn't her daughter, Kuzan had told you. Back then you had no courage to ask her, because you've already known about the other two of her family. She was always so sad, when she mentioned it. It broke your heart.

"Pirates... are the worst...", you've finally managed to say.

"Pirates are the worst... just as every other criminal, [name]-chan. They may have reasons why they chose the road of an outlaw. But you can never completely trust any of those people. They aren't human anymore, they are devils." After she wiped away her tears, she got a serious look on her face. "There may be criminals that seem to have a good heart... but they haven't. They rob, they kill, they desire chaos, power and wealth. Their interest is always self-serving and of highest priority... thus they stick at nothing to get what their desire." She emphasized every sentence. "Never forget what a single pirate crew did to you and your family."

You nodded obediently. Painful memories were always connected to pirates, you couldn't possibly stop hating pirates. That seemed absolutely impossible.

"I... do understand, grandma. But... but why are you telling me this?" You asked, not sure what she implied.

Suddenly, your grandma smiled at you. An unknown expression appeared on her face. "Because I know you inside out.", she replied, confusing you even more.

"Huh?" You knitted your brows. "What do you want to say? That I would hang out with pirates, if I was allowed to?! That's bullshit, they've ruined my life! I only live thanks to you and Kuzan!"

Again, your grandma stroked your head. "No", she answered, "But you tend to do reckless things. Your curiosity and lust for adventures will never stop" A giggle followed, she didn't sound so sad anymore. After some time there was silence.

"I still don't get what you want to say..." You've felt offended, though you didn't know why exactly.

"Love, my child", she whispered into your ears, making you shiver.

"Love? Why would I love a criminal **particularly** a pirate, grandma?! I am not that crazy!", you hissed, pumped your cheeks and pouted. "I'd rather kick their asses than develop weird feelings. Feelings, that are annoying and bothersome."

Your grandma laughed. Finally you could relaxed a little, although you still pouted. The whole conversation had made you all concentrated and tensed-up.

"You're still a child, [name]-chan. You will understand as you grow up and turn into a beautiful woman. But remember my words: pirates are devils. Never trust them or they will break you. That's a golden rule."

"I won't **ever** fall in love with a pirate." Right? There was no reason to fall for monsters.

"Mhmm" She hummed. "You love dangerous games."

"Uh-uh..." That was true, but...

"[name]"

"?" You raised your head, so you could look into her face.

"A pirate cannot love someone else except for himself. In the strict sense they love 3 things: Freedom, wealth - including physical pleasures and power- and... the sea." She stated carefully. "They can play with your heart, with your body... with your mind... and they can break it. But they would never love you. Their evil nature doesn't allow true feelings."

"Got it", you mumbled somewhat annoyed. "I'll remember your words and hold them dear. The golden rule: _Don't fall in love with a pirate_."

"Good girl" She paced a kiss on your forehead. "I love you"

"I love you, too, grandma" You smiled at her, although you still felt offended. You knew these things, right? They were obvious.

"There is another reason, why me old woman tells you so many random wisdoms."

"There is?"

"Many years ago I fell in love with a pirate, a rather brutal fellow. Luckily I was smart enough to stop myself, before anything could happen. I didn't want to lose my innocence to a murderer, although he was extremely handsome and sexy." A giggle followed, your grandma surely felt young again talking about the past and... guys.

"Grandma! I don't want to hear this!" Now you turned red. Hearing about 'losing her innocence' by the granny was so irritating and weird! An old lady shouldn't talk about stuff like that! "Fine, I got it! But spare me details!"

"Hahaha.. you're such an innocent, well-behaved girl. I should've known that no man could lure you into a trap."

"O-of course...", you stammered, still flushed. "Uh-uh... so there was a handsome criminal before you married grandpa?"

"Yes. In the good old times I was a stubborn girl who wanted some hot spice in her boring life... but I was smart... I knew that I'd only have troubles with guys like him. Good thing, my dear husband was a marine officer with excellent knowledge about girl's hearts. So he easily made me fall in love with him deeper than with the pirate whom he arrested some months later."

"That sounds so weird, grandma...", you mumbled and yawned. You felt tired from hearing so many knew stories from your grandma's past. Keeping your eyes open got hard... but you wanted to hear more. Not everything... but it was exciting to hear about your grandma's life. You've never asked her about it... there always has been that certain privacy wall you couldn't break. But now...

"It was weird, honey. Do you want to hear more?"

"Sure!"

"But... before I tell you tales of the old woman's past... forgive me, for telling you about these cruel matters. I didn't want to tell you about bad people. They aren't always criminals, you must know... there are many bad people with evil minds. If you aren't cautious, they will hurt you. In any way possible."

"I got it, grandma. Really. I'll be super careful with strangers, pirates, criminals... perhaps boys too?" You enumerated with a joking yet serious tone. You made the old lady laugh. "But... grandma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What does it mean to go out with someone? ... to love someone? Could that one be somebody? Some of the girls were giggling about dates too..."

"Oh dear. You are really growing up so fast. It feels like you arrived just yesterday." Grandma sighed, somewhat nostalgic. "You've gotten such a beautiful young lady although you are still way too young for this." A beautiful, warm laugh followed.

"Grandma!" You exclaimed with a deep blush. It sounded absolutely weird to you. You've never felt like a beauty anyways. If it wasn't for you grandma, you maybe wouldn't wear so many dresses. But she had sewn all of them with her own, bare hands. How could you not love them? "So... so?"

"Now, now. What do you like to hear first? My old tales or what relationships are about?"

"Uhhm... both?"

"Hahaha." Now she laughed with her heart, you smiled. "You will fall asleep, before I finish. Okay then. I'll make you an offer. For today I'll explain you a little bit about love, young lady. In question of my past, we'll have some tee parties in the evening."

"That sounds great, grandma! I'd like to know so much more about you!"

Your grandma smiled softly. "We are not related by blood... but you are my child, my daughter. You are a big part of my life. I'm happy that you want to hear about the boring me"

"Don't say that. You're great! I love you so much!", you happily exclaimed.

"You flatter me, little lady" She grinned in a super cute way. "You want me to fall in love?"

"Uh-uh, you got me." You couldn't resist to joke about it.

"Now listen, [name]-chan..."


	5. SotS - 1 3 Just Love Things

If you thought about how love was explained to you, you started to laugh every single time. In your younger ages you didn't understand the words which were explained to you. It'd sounded weird and absurd.

For example: they told you that you would grin nonstop and would be happy all the time, if you fell in love. You only would be able to think of that person and would only talk about him.

An unknown prickling in your tummy, sleepless nights and the craving for your beloved one. Everyone described it in their own way. If you combine all of that information, you'll get a mess out of it.

So what was love? A funny feeling in your tummy?

All in all you liked to remember the words of grandma. Your grandma had a very.. bloomy way of describing matters. At that time you actually heard a lot about love from your friends before you'd asked grandma. However, you did not understand why they were so crazy about it.

Years later you would feel it... and wish, that you wouldn't.

*** oo ***

You were lost in thought after talking with your grandma about her past and... that special topic. Hearing about her past and her feelings made you feel closer to her than before. It made you happy, because you knew that you could always ask her for advice. Yet you couldn't ask her everything... she was an very old lady with strict manners. When you heard her talking about gifting your innocence to your beloved, you felt ashamed. First, she told you it was a tradition to wait until you got married. (To be honest that was an old tradition. Almost no one cared about it anymore.) Second, she told you about contraception. Given that you were too young for sex, you'd hectically stopped her from talking about it.

Of course she told no details as you were underage. But it seemed logic to approach that topic while talking about relationships. You could say that she told you the version of the birds and the flowers ((Sorry, if I took the wrong metaphor)). After all you were a young lady that should have some knowledge. Otherwise any guy could take advantage of you since you didn't know anything. (Your true parents did not teach you... you were ten, when all of it happened and you didn't ask earlier about relationships.)

Your grandma was very thankful that you were honest with her and told her immediately about that mature guy. It was obvious he had hit on you. His eyes had glowed in a creepy way as he stared at you. He reminded you of the pirate who had discovered you in that forsaken pickles barrel. That pirate.. and that guy... both of them reacted bizarre, when they saw you. Still, nothing bad happened... so far.

The question was... why? Your body was still one of a child. You had no big breast nor curves nor anything that made you attractive. You were absolutely convinced that you weren't a beauty, at least you didn't satisfy the all known image of a beauty. Every time you looked into the mirror, you saw nothing special. Not a single trait stand out. You weren't thin... you weren't fat... nor the happy medium, the more so as you didn't like to put a label on your body shape.

Girls seemed get depressed by their weight. Everything evolved around the looks and the sex appeal of a person. The most first considered looks...then position in society and wealth... There were many factors that influenced if relationships came off - if it was **worth** considering it-. Your female friends were mostly facile and puffed up. Not everyone, but a big amount.

You - on the other hand - were the opposite of the mainstream. If you paid attention to guys, you tried to find out his personality at first. You couldn't negate that you also were influenced by looks, but it hadn't the same weight as personality. Why would one choose a handsome prince if he was a sissy?

Sometimes you felt manlier than some men you'd met so far. As a result of your experience you weren't complaining much. You were thankful for every gift, you helped your grandma as much as possible out and tried not to show if you'd like to have something. Your grandma gave you a lot already, so you'd rather prefer working - like babysitting - in order to buy something - candies, toys, etc. . If you hurt yourself, you'd always hold back the tears and go on, instead of crying out. Some of your male friends failed at doing that. In that matters they loved to curse a lot, a bad habit that you'd copied.

*** TimeSkip ***

Howsoever your curiosity didn't stop at the few words grandma had lost about 'love'. The description of loving somebody made no sense for you. In particular everything about... sleeping with someone in sexual terms. You knew that some of your friends had a lot of knowledge about kissing and such stuff... some of them were older than you, so it wasn't awkward nor illegal. Still they started with dating at young age.

Your grandma didn't allow you to date anyone as long as you were underage. She questioned you about every boy that you brought home for whatever reason. It took a long while before you convinced her you had no interest in guys at all. After that you needed to convince her, that you also had no tendency to girls either. Seriously why would she even think that?! Such a weird conversation!

Honestly, dating wasn't of your interest. You... simply got curious about the things you heard. It didn't always sound bad to you although you had no need for it. And your lack of interest certainly had little to do with your popularity among boys. In fact, some brave idiots tried to ask you out but got turned down. They were mostly your pals, no potential boyfriends. Especially since you knew what a relationship was about.

So... how would a date feel like? Was it really that special? You often met up with friends, sometimes single persons. Girls... boys.. it made no difference. So why was a date so different to a meeting with friends?

*** TimeSkip ***

"Ararara... You've been spacing out a lot lately, [name]-chan" A male voice woke you up from your daydream. You looked up into that mature face that once again had that stupid sleeping mask on his forehead. Sometimes you couldn't take him seriously. He was such a weirdo, that Kuzan.

"Sorry, Ku-san. Grandma told me weird things and now I have to clear my mind..." You sighed and leant against you hand. "It's been six month since your last visit. I'm sorry to zone out all the time."

The tanned, huge male laughed. "Don't worry about it." He watched you, as you unintentionally stared at him. "Ararara... so what are you thinking about?"

"Uh..." You looked away and felt shy suddenly. "About... love... relationships...", you mumbled blushing.

"Oh, so my little angelic sister grew up and has taken an interest in some boy?", he asked you, while he leant towards so. "Who's the boy whom I need to talk to?"

"T..t...there is no boy!" You answered quick as a shot and hoped that he would believe you. You bit your lip, stared down und tensed up a little bit. "I... there is no boy." You told him way calmer. "I just wonder about... how does a date feels like... everyone of my friends talk about dates lately... it is different than meeting friends, they told me." You confessed in a low voice, as if it was forbidden. In fact, for you it was. Grandma's Rules.

As Kuzan watched you, he grinned and took a sip from his coffee. He had always thought that you were cute, if you talked about 'embarrassing' topics. Unknown to you he had noticed that you matured and started get aware of things like these. Your friends influenced you without you realising it. It was natural, yet he wanted to protect you from bad guys. You've taken a huge part in his icy heart.

"How does a date feels like?" He repeated questioning. "You have no prince charming, yet you want to know?"

"Uh-uh... yeah... is that bad, Ku-san? Grandma doesn't want me to date before I turn 18..."

Kuzan blinked and almost spilled out his coffee that he just had a sip of. "Grandma's really strict and fuddy-duddy, huh?"

You nodded at him und seemed almost depressed. "You know... it's not like I really want to have a relationship... but if she keeps forbidding everything, I'll tend to try it out - my inner rebel-... and then I'll do really dumb mistakes... I don't want that" You sighed heavily. "Grandma's a great person, but lately established so many rules... I feel like a drilled puppy who's only allowed to do tricks, if it's wished. I'm not complaining! But..."

"That's reasonable. I must confess that I am impressed by your self-control. In my younger ages I did a lot of mistakes and enjoyed having beautiful ladies around me. Hence I did everything I wanted to.", he told you, drinking from his cup. "You're showing your gratitude like this, don't you? You stopped being you."

There he went again: he saw you through... Kuzan always seemed to be able to read you like some open book. "Uh-uh.." You only made a low sound, admitting that he was right. Nervously you played with your bracelets. It was a habit that you accustomed yourself to.

"[name]-chan"

"?" You raised your head as he addressed you.

"Don't torture yourself, if you don't want to follow every single rule. Do you know, why grandma is-...?"

"I... I've heard... I forgot to tell you... there was some adult freak who asked me out. So I told grandma, because I got worried..." You interrupted him. "At this point she scolded me -I don't get why me - and explained me, why she's like that."

"I see. An adult bastard flirted with my little, pure angel? That's no good, I need to punish that guy..."

You gasped, as you saw his cup freezing. His cup... his seat.. even the round, small table from the coffeehouse. Kuzan was obviously angry. "Ku-san, your coffee!"

He blinked, sighed and ordered another by the waitress who was near. "Dear beauty, bring please another cup of hot chocolate too" The waitress blushed and hurried away. "Well now. Where did we stop?"

"You almost freaked out everyone by freezing everything..." You answered bluntly. "Don't dare of thinking to kill every single guy who wants to date me."

Kuzan grinned mischievously. "I don't" Relaxing he leant back and watched you. "But no one will take your purity without my approval." This time he was the blunt one.

You felt your cheeks heat up. Your head must have turned deep red as you realised what he was saying. If it had been possible, steam would have come out of your ears. "W-w-what?! Are you nuts, Kuzan!?"

He tried to look very serious while looking straight into your eyes. "Yes."

You almost fell of your chair and stared at the hot chocolate that was brought to you. The poor cup would've broken, if it had been possible by simply stares.

"Hahahaha" You death glared your 'brother' and guardian. He was teasing you. "You're so cute and pure, little maiden. I'll always love these honest reactions."

"Ku-san, you're an dumbass... stop the teasing already" You pouted and drank your hot chocolate. You were extremely embarrassed.

"Well then. I got carried away. Hahh..." He sighed stretched. "If I had been younger, I would've..." 'dated you.' He thought to himself. A smile spread across his face, he looked at you in a very strange way. You felt nervous all out of a sudden. It was not the creepy stare that you've encountered so often.. it was completely different.

"K-kuzan?"

"Relax." He took his new cup of coffee and drank slowly. "I want to say that you a very beautiful. But if you were a flower, you'd be still a latent Bud, not even close to your full glory. Your beauty will rise with your growing-up. So you'll bloom and turn into a breathtaking flower. Ararara... I can't wait to see that."

You gulped and stared at Kuzan, as if he went crazy. Your cheeks were still burning and your heart flipped out. Why did you feel so weird?

Kuzan kept staring at you, observing every so little reaction. You'd always been a honest girl with simple wishes and dreams. You hid no hatred, no anger. No... all of that was annulled by the warm-hearted granny. No, that was only half of the truth. If anything Kuzan knew from the beginning that you wouldn't turn into a monster although your mind had been filled with hatred, death and cruel memories. Your heart was so pure. As a result you were only afraid of the world... afraid of losing everything all over and over again. Inside of you was a scared little girl that would appear every time you're trauma recurred, caused by something that made you remember.

Kuzan had seen her once. That helpless, frightened girl who was too scared of living and cried out in fear and pain. That day he swore he would never ever let it happen again. You did not deserve the pain coming from the scars of your soul. That was not fair... but that's life, unfortunately.

"K-...kuzan-san?" You hesitated approaching him. "A...are you alright?"

"Ah... excuse me. This time I zoned out.", he mumbled, drinking his cold coffee. "I just remembered something. That's all"

"Uh... Navy-Duty stuff?"

"Sorta." He smiled at you. "I hope I didn't scare you. I only wanted to tease you a little."

"No-no... I... thanks for the... compliment, Ku-san. I am very happy that you think so..." You mumbled. For the short amount of time that Kuzan had been in thoughts you'd come to the conclusion that he wanted to encourage you, so would believe in yourself. You weren't self-confident which he knew and tried to change. He really cared for you. That's what made you so happy about his embarrassing statements.

"Back to our initial topic." He suggested. "It's good that you listen to grandma, but don't hold back, if you want to try something out... at least as long as it's no crime" He smiled at you. "I promise that I'll take all of the blame if she gets mad."

"..." You blinked and stared at him. "Thank you. Still... I would feel bad, if I broke her rules. But do you think that it's okay for me to date someone at my age?"

"[name]-chan... you don't have to follow rules who limit your free will. As I said, I'll take the blame, if she gets angry.", he reminded you.

You nodded smiling, although you knew that you weren't be able to refuse the granny who saved your life.

"As for dates... it's a little bit early. Boys tend to be idiots in your age." He confessed smiling. "But if you want to, you can try."

"I don't." You answered him, you didn't want to bother with some dude who vowed to love you until the end of time. It still sounded terribly annoying to you. After all you loved your own freedom. At least the rest of the freedom, you had.

"You don't?" Kuzan knitted his eyebrows. Gosh, this girl could be so confusing. "But you want to know, how a date feels like?"

"Yeah" After drinking your cup empty, an idea came up in your head. "Ku-san?"

"Mhmm?" He was drinking up his cup of coffee.

"Go on a date with me." You blushed at your own words, but you knew that Kuzan was the kind of guy that wouldn't want you to make weird things. At least he should had some manners.

This time Kuzan spitted out his coffee, fell of his chair and looked bewildered. "Ahaha... [name]-chan you're confusing things.", he stated, "You go on a date with a guy you like."

"But I like you, Kuzan.", you replied bluntly und stared at him.

"... Good. You go on a date with a boy you love." He tried.

"But I do love you, Kuzan. So?" You could be stubborn at times.

Slowly he rose and scratched the back of his head. "Oh dear..." He mumbled to himself. Then he looked at you. "You're a very charming miss, but I must refuse."

"But why?"

"Look, [name]-chan. There is a huge difference between loving someone and loving a family member or friends. It's not the same.", he explained and adjusted his tie. "In the future you'll feel it. Love is a hard to explain... everyone feels different."

Disappointed you pouted a little bit. In the end it was impossible to find out how it would be like. You had to pick a random guy who would be annoying for sure.

"Fine."

You blinked. Did you just heard Kuzan agreeing?

"But let me do one thing properly." Kuzan stood in front of you and bowed slightly. He smiled at you. "Would you go on a date with me, bonny?"

You felt like he was still teasing you, but you felt awfully happy for him to actually do this. "Gladly." You responded casually, although you felt like jumping. Kuzan was a real friend! "I still have a name, though..."

Kuzan sighed, then he grinned. "Fine, [name], my little lady. I'll await you tomorrow at 12 pm. I'll come and pick you up, so get dressed pretty."

"Sure!"

*** TimeSkip ***

The next day you regretted your idea. You stood in front of your mirror and stared at yourself. Somehow your confidence vanished into thin air. Your knees turned into jelly, like... For real, you didn't feel like moving anywhere. It's not like you showed the white feather. But... Looking at the girl in the mirror you wondered if this was okay. For Kuzan and you to go on a date, that was originally intended for couples. Yes. This was your idea. And yes, you wanted it badly. Yet it was a dumb suggestion that first seemed to be a good solution.

Sometimes you wanted to hit yourself.

Carefully you adjusted your dress at your hips and fumbled with the dress' fringe. Your grandma had helped you with your hairdo. She even allowed some make-up after you confessed that you wanted to have a nice day with Kuzan. She relaxed at the thought of your guardian hanging around with you. You tried to see it the same way, so you wouldn't be so nervous.

...

You really felt nervous, huh? It was only Kuzan... your friend, your guardian... your brother. Yet the feeling in your tummy made you confused and annoyed. Why would you worry like that? Nothing bad would happen.

After a sigh you looked at yourself and tried to put a smile on your face. Your hair was nicely done, your Lolita-style dress that reached up to your knees hold your favourite colour and had no sleeves. A wonderful work done by grandma. Your stockings were pure white and your shoes were also hold in your favourite colour. With the help of some accessory your outfit was perfect in your eyes. Hopefully Kuzan would like it... it was the first time you tried to dress up like this. You wanted to look good in his eyes for whatever reason. You didn't understand it yourself... at least you tried to convince yourself that you didn't care and had no clue.

Looking at the watch you realised that it was about time. You took your small, very girlish shoulder bad and headed towards the door, as the bell rang. After a deep breath you opened the door and saw a smiling Kuzan in a very neat suit. It wasn't the white one that he loved so much. It was light blue, with a ocean-blue shirt and a black tie with stripes. His stylish looking shoes were black as always. They looked brand new to you.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Are you ready for our date?" He hold out his hand to you like a prince would.

"G-good afternoon" You almost stuttered. Why did you act this way!? You felt stupid. Slowly you took his hand. "Uh, yeah. Let's go"

Kuzan smiled and put a small kiss on the back of your hand. You really wished to be able to read his mind. What did that guy think? He offered his arm to you, so you linked arms with him, following his lead. Without hesitation Kuzan showed you around, leading you into quarters you actually didn't know. Fascinated about the imposing buildings around you, you didn't notice that you got observed. The people here were all extraordinary well-dressed. It felt like you were at another city.

"... beautiful" You heard Kuzan speaking.

"Y..yeah... this buildings are amazing... I almost can't believe that I live in a part of this city" You aspirated.

"No, no, [name]. I'm talking about you. You look beautiful. I'd wish to see you more often like this. You hide a pretty lady behind your harsh and cheeky face."

Your heart skipped a beat. You froze in your movement and stared into Kuzan's eyes. You could easily see that he was saying the truth. You felt your cheeks heat up. This time, you were really happy. "Thank you... I hoped that you would like it...", you mumbled and swept your strand of hair behind your ear.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit"

"Okay then. Follow me" He softly squeezed your hand, what made you relax. You didn't feel so stiff anymore. Still the whole situation was strange. Strange... but not bad.

After a while of walking Kuzan invited you into a chic restaurant. There you got served unbelievably good tasting dish. Kuzan's taste was very good. You liked the atmosphere of the restaurant and the music that was played by a small band.

"Are you enjoying it, [name]?" Kuzan asked, leaning back and taking a sip of his wine glas. As you weren't full age, you got some tasty juicy. You were fine with it.

"Yeah... it's nice here"

"So." He looked into your eyes and smiled. You really had no idea what he was thinking. "Would you like to know something about me?"

"About you?" You repeated confused. You knew already a lot about Kuzan, right?

"Yeah. The most women that I went out with asked me a lot about me. Aren't you interested?"

"Oh..." You nodded. "But what do I ask then? I know a lot about you..."

Kuzan laughed at your comment. "True. But let's give it a try. [name], what it your favourite colour?" Short after he asked that, he started to laugh again. "Okay, sorry. It's obvious. That colour suits you." He drank smiling. His words made you smile too. "What is your hobby?"

These questions were really weird, if one knew your true relationship to another.

"I like reading... and drawing..." You playfully fondled the edge of your glass. "I like to explore unknown areas... no... I love adventures. You can never know what might await you at your journey."

"Sounds just like you. On the one side you're a quiet, cute girl and on the other a wild, stubborn fighter. You're a strolling paradox."

"Hmpf." You pouted, yet you found it funny. "Kuzan... do you like your work?"

"My work?"

"Yeah... you're always so busy. I've noticed that the periods grow bigger with each time you visit us. So you are really committing yourself to work. It must be important to you."

Kuzan went silent for a while. Then he nodded. "I want to see everyone punished who made others suffer.", he explained. "I want to execute justice, so no one has to fear or suffer because of criminals. For this I need to work a lot. Bad guys never sleep."

"Isn't it hard? Sometimes I believe, that you only can relax here... with us."

"It is, [name]-chan. But..." He smiled heart-warming at you. "I want to protect you from evil. I am fine with sacrificing my time for this purpose. Also I made a promise... I'll make the bastard pay for what he has done to you."

You bit your lip. That topic was still a hard one. Nonetheless you were grateful that Kuzan promised you to punish that pirate. So far you heard nothing about a punishment for the pirates who eradicated a whole island from the map. It was unbelievable but true. No newspaper had ever mentioned that Crescent Island got attacked and destroyed. This island seemed to be nothing more than a myth like it had never existed. That thought hurt. "Thank you... so.. uhm.. what is your position in the navy?"

Kuzan chuckled amused. He kept forgetting that he had never told you. "I am one of the three marine admirals, my cute little maiden. But they call me by my nickname, so you wouldn't know when they talk about me."

Your eyes widened in surprise. Kuzan was part of the highest military power of the navy?! How did you not know?! "Y-your nickname?"

The black haired admiral started to laugh. Your face was priceless. " _Aokiji_ /s. They call me Aokiji. Kizaru and Akainu are fighting along with me. You could say, we are the top force of the navy."

"Ohhhh..." You realised that you read a lot of articles about those three. But you had never known that Kuzan was the ice-dude they kept talking about. "Is it weird, that I kick the navy admiral's ass sometimes due to his laziness? Also he's often pretty out of it."

"You want me to arrest you?" He grinned amused.

"No, you weirdo." You laughed. You felt cheerful and less tense. There was also another feeling... was this maybe how a date should feel like? Light-hearted and fun?

After some time Kuzan and you started an interesting chat. You talked about topics you usually didn't think of. While doing so you've realised that you really enjoyed it. Your behaviour was completely different to your usual attitude. Little by little you realised that this kind of 'date' allowed you to get to know another side of Kuzan that allowed you to feel close to him. You always had a lot of respect for him. He had saved your life and was part of the navy. Still, you had known so few about him, although he was part of your 'family'. How strange life was. Believing to know somebody inside out was far away from the truth... belief was not true knowledge. It was so exciting to learn more about this person that taught you so many things. That's why you respected him even more. His was a true hero... a true role model in your eyes.

"[name]" You heard him speaking up to you. "I have a little surprise for you. Come"

*** TimeSkip ***

Disbelief was spread across your face. You opened your mouth, letting out a surprised cry and hold yourself close to Kuzan's back that was the only hold you had. The soft breeze of the sea stroked your cheeks and hair while you were riding on the sea. The feel that you got from the ride and the sound of the soft, beautiful waves were amazing. With the growing waves that you were passing the water splashed stronger next to you. Some of the ticklish drops that the waves caused fell on your face, making you chuckle in joy. The sea was right beneath you, you could almost touch it. You felt free... no sound was better than the one of the sea. If you didn't live right next to the sea, you would die from desire for it. You were sure of it.

This was the first time ever that you were riding on the sea. Yet you weren't on a boat (plus the last time you were travelling inside of a freaking pickles barrel). This trip was like a miracle. A great miracle. You were riding a fucking bicycle on water. Okay, in fact, it was Kuzan riding it. You were sitting on the rack of Kuzan's bike known as _Blue Bike_. In the first seconds when Kuzan told you to hold close you looked at him as if he was crazy. Why would that freak ride towards the sea with a bike!? Nonetheless he started to shift the pedals, moving both of you towards the water. For a few moments you'd been panicking. That idiot snowman would sink like a stone, if he touched the water. Even worse: you wouldn't be able to save him.

Why? Easy answer: You couldn't swim to begin with. Yeah, that sounded maybe odd... but it was the truth. When you were little, your parents had taught you the basics. You've tried and practised it a lot. But nothing more than a weird paddle style came out as a result. Your swimming skill we was simply so poor, that you would rather say that you couldn't swim. Fun-fact: If you tried, you'd look like a dog who was swimming in the water. After no one took the time to teach you properly, you'd given up on trying and used a boat for travelling the small distances between the islands. If you gave it a try, you would probably be able to stay on the surface of the water, so you wouldn't drown. To sum it up: with your great swimming skills you weren't able to save anyone from drowning. Particularly a huge man like Kuzan.

To your big surprise... the water started to freeze as soon as Kuzan's bike touched it. So you were travelling on an icy road. You wondered if Kuzan always travelled like this... this kind of journey was amazing. You'd love to enjoy it more often. The water below was so near yet you did not touch it. The small road that Kuzan froze into the water wasn't very broad and you saw the ice slowly melting behind you. It was a sunny day so the ice evaporated quickly into a sparkling white dust. The ice itself was all shiny and twinkling. You loved the view of it... but the view of the sea was the most amazing. You heart beat grew with the joy you took from the ride.

"Don't let go. Hold on tight", Kuzan whispered, as he turned his head in your direction. He looked at you over his shoulder, smiling at the cute blush on your face. "[name], look", he said pointing towards his right. In this moment dolphins jumped out of the water, crackling out happily. They were dancing... it really looked like they were dancing. There was flying water almost glacially slow floating in the air that was left in their traces. Those heavy drops disappeared into a shimmering rain of little diamonds, breaking the light of the sinking sun into a colourful mess. The sight was breathtaking. Since it was evening, the twilight had begun. The sky turned into a sea of warm colours. Yellow, orange... red cotton candy flying in the sky.

You felt happy like a small child that first tasted sweet, delicious ice-cream. Excitement. Delight. You were filled with wonder. Choosing Kuzan for this very first 'date' ended up with him being the perfect choice. A bright grin spread across your face, while you were clinging to your 'brother' and snuggling against his back. There was this warm feeling inside of your belly, that caused a ticklish funny sensation. First, it annoyed you because you felt ill. But now... you're enjoying it.

"This view is amazing... it feels unreal... like a dream." You mumbled. You hadn't spoken for a while now. Talking would've ruined the whole atmosphere.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, [name]-chan. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... you're my personal hero, Kuzan" Ashamed yet thankful you couldn't manage more than a whisper.

"Haha, you're too cute, little maiden." His laugh was warm, he was also enjoying his trip with you. "What a nice day... I haven't relaxed this much in a while"

You nodded, not being able to say something. This stupid smile wouldn't vanish... why were you feeling so happy?

"[name]-chan?"

Looking up, you made a sound so he would know that you were listening.

"I still won't allow any guy to touch you. I need to check these brats before you go on a date with someone who's not me"

Blushing madly, you only managed to stutter. "Ku-kuzan, you idiot! You've ruined the mood now!"

"Hahaha! Let's go home, nee-chan."


	6. SotS - 1 4 A Fateful Encounter

How much time had passed since that very first 'date'? You didn't remember it well. However, you knew one thing. After your 'date'-lesson you lived inside a golden cage. You'd never understood why your grandma controlled you so hard. Yet, you'd never complained. How could you refuse a person who saved your poor life? You owned everything you wanted, right? Well... almost.

With the time flying by sadness absorbed you. Your lust for life decreased with every day. Everything was boring. There were no challenges, no excitement and no variety. You longed for the freedom that you had had back then, at your home island. Every day had been full of adventures due to your explorations on the small islands which actually had been pretty dangerous. Many different animals had lived there and some plants had been moving by themselves. It had been so fun...

Now, you became a decent lady with a honourable attitude. You were restrained, polite and courteous. At school your marks were great. You didn't allow yourself to do misbehaviour or else your grandma would be angry.

You even had a part-time job. In fact, even two of them It was the only thing that distracted you and gave you hope.

That's where your secret wish became true.

*** oo ***

After so much theory of love you concentrated on the important things of life. Your grandma got terrible sick with the years going by. No wonder, she was over ninety years old and according to the circumstances - aside from her present flu -pretty wealthy. But lately she didn't move as much as usually and only stayed in her bed, sleeping mostly. Her health worried you. So you looked after her, you did the most of the household and started to work part-time. Your grandma's retirement pension wasn't very high, so it was the best for you to start to work. Besides the medicine was expensive that you needed for her. She didn't want you to work due to your young age. "It is dangerous", she repeated many times, when you spoon-fed her.

"Don't worry" That was the one sentence you repeated over and over again, assuring that you would be fine. In your opinion you were old enough to decide, if you wanted to work or not. Granted, it was hard to find a job with merely 15 years. The most didn't want to take responsibility for you as you were underage. Fortunately, the most people around here knew you. Some of them were owners of coffee shops, bakeries and bars. After you told them that you needed to work in order to take care of grandma, two of them offered you a small job. That's when you started to work as waitress. First, in the café two streets away from your home. Later on, in the bar at the evening that was close to the harbour. The second job was unknown to your grandma. You knew that she would never allow you to work there, since it was the biggest gamble quarter of the city.

Working as a waitress was fun yet dangerous. Sometimes it stressed you out. The customers tended to be bitchy plus your elite school was already hard enough on you. But sometimes working was the only way to detract yourself from thinking. The first thing on your mind was your grandma. She was the only one left in your life - aside from Kuzan- that you counted to your family. There that Kuzan was almost never with you, you wouldn't rely on him too much. Of course he would always help you, if you asked for help. But you wanted to be independent. He couldn't be always there for you. It was impossible.

Second, you noticed that male human reacted flashier to you than before. There was no reason, though. Nothing about you changed. Due to these reactions you stared often into the eyes of your mirror image, trying to find out what made them react so bizarre. Nothing. You had no clue why they would stare at you. Betimes they even stalked you which gave you the creeps. You had to do something against it. But what could you do? You were a young female with no special abilities nor power. You weren't able to fight, not even defend yourself. Your cheeky, yet comical attitude and your skilled choice of words were the only skills you had to stand your ground. Reading all kinds of books was really helpful now and then, heh.

And... perhaps some of your experience back then at the small islands of Crescent Island helped here and then. Yeah.

*** TimeSkip ***

There were a lot of times you had trouble with some visitors. It was the same for this evening, when a group of three men stopped you from working properly. Well, you were at the gambling centre of your town. Of course there was scum all over the place. Usually, the bar's bodyguards watched after all waitresses. But this time they were already busy with a group of pirates who refused to leave the bar. You had noticed that the pirates were terribly drunk and ready for a brawl. Unlucky... now you had to deal with these guys. They stank from the alcohol they'd drunk. What a terrible smell...

"Hey, cutie. Let's have a nice chat" One started, grinning and winking at you. The other two blocked your way, so you couldn't pass them. You really hated moments like these. You had to be polite yet you had to be careful that they didn't make a move on you. They were able to do anything, they showed no scruple at all.

Moreover your work uniform - that was worn by every waitress in this bar- provoked man. It resembled a maid-uniform alike to pirate clothing style , yet it was different. Hence the view that was given was very alluring and dirty. By means of your safety and your pride it covered every 'important' body part. So the customers only could adumbrate what was under your clothes. A decent woman would refuse to wear this kind of dress. This outfit was one of the profit factors that your boss abused. The more the customers were attracted by women, the longer they stayed here, the more they gambled away all of their berries. That was the plan of your boss. It worked perfectly.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen" With a sweet smile you tried to edge your way through the men, but they shoved you back. There was no way without getting in trouble, huh? You already met such troublemakers. The first time you were petrified, your boss helped you out and explained you how to manage these guys. The first times you had too much fear... but with the time going by you've gained a lot of courage and even more. "I would love to chat with you, but table no 5 is waiting for their order", you explained and showed them your tray filled with bottles of sake and beer. You playfully balanced them in your hands. It took a while until you've learned it. But now you could even show off a little bit.

"They can wait" The second one with the green, dirty looking cap answered, staring at you with those glowing eyes that you'd seen so much. It didn't happen that often anymore. But still... these louring eyes were haunting you. It was one of those many riddles you had not solved so far. Your thoughts got interrupted. "Come here... let's drink and chat..." He spoke, trying to touch you. But you sidestepped his move, looking for something that could help you. Bad timing... you couldn't spot your boss or any free guard.

"I am really sorry, guys" You tried to sound convincing. "But the gentlemen at table 5 are already impatient. They've waited much longer than you" You smiled and winked at them. "Maybe after my work." You suggested, because you knew that one of the guards would always walk you home, so you were save. Your boss was a kind, fair man although his character was rough and corrupt. You needed that kind of attitude in order to persist in this... profession. "So, please-"

"No" The mastermind of the group took a step forwards. He wrapped his arm around your waist, so that he pulled you close. A sound of scare left your lips but not because of his action. For a moment you were scared you would throw your tray down. Boss hated clumsy workers. If you lost your balance and threw the order on the ground, he would cut your payment. It had happened countless of times, that's why he got pissed. That was so mean... it wasn't your fault that these men were making trouble. You looked up, grimaced at the smell that was coming from his mouth and turned your head away in the end. You hated guys like him touching you... you truly despised it.

"Dear Sir, would you mind letting me go already?" You requested in form of a question. If he wouldn't stop, you would scream for help... there was no other option. The man had other plans to your dislike. He bend over and stroked your chin with his fat, rough fingers. "Sir, this is not allowe-"

"Shut the fuck up" He groaned in annoyance. "Stop talking. Looking good is sufficient." You blinked confused at his words. Then you noticed that the guy with the green hat got closer, so you were in-between the men. With a hiss you tried to kick the man in front of you between his legs, but the third one stopped you. Oh, great. Was there a reason scum was always on the move in packs? Your confidence left you, as you felt a hand pressed on your mouth. These guys tried to drag you out of the room! Stubbornly you tried to stop them, but they didn't even allow you to move your arms. If the bottles hit the floor, the rest would notice. But you weren't able to do it. _'Shiiit'_ You thought, you started to panic a little. Usually another worker of the bar would notice and help you... but this time...

You bit the hand of the man behind you, so he cursed and let go of you. "Let me go, you freak!" But before you could cry out, he pressed his hand back on your mouth. Okay... this was _really_ bad.

"Let go of the lady, boys." Suddenly you heard another male speaking. The other three looked towards the direction of where the voice came from. Surprised you turned your head in that direction, so you could see the male.

He was a medium tall, rather attractive man with flamy red hair. Although it was dark you discovered three thin scars on his left eye. He had a henriquatre-beard, as you could see, a black coat hang loose around his shoulders. Beneath the coat he wore a slack shirt that was unbuttoned at the upper side. His knee-length trousers had a green pattern that looked funny to you. You noticed a hilt poking out of his coat, right next to his belt. A light blush was spread across his cheeks. From what you saw you guessed that he was slightly drunk. Altogether he didn't look very imposing nor extraordinary nor strong. That's why the men started to laugh at him.

"Get the fuck out of here.", the leader demanded, pressing you closer to him, so your tray wobbled in your stretched out arms. It must look funny how desperately you tried to save the drinks. You hold your balance although this man dragged you along like some potato bag. Looking up, you sensed something weird in the leader's expression. Was it... fear? Why did he get nervous? "This girl wants to hang out with us. We saw her first" Asshole... he treated you as an object. With a precatory glance you looked at the red haired man, even if you were sure that he would get beaten up.

Against your expectation he returned your glance. He smiled warmly at you, as if he wanted to tell you, that he would help. "If you ask me, she doesn't look like she wants to join your company", the man said, smiling almost stupidly friendly. "Also I heard her saying such"

"No one asked you." The man with the green hat moved towards the redhead. He built up as he tried look dangerous. His dark glance met the redhead's one. He took one bottle of your tray and handed it over to the man. "Here's your drink. Now go.", he ordered. "We will just play a little and let her go. It's her duty that's why the maids are dressed like that, idiot." He turned around, feeling something cold at his neck. After realising that a warm liquid poured down his neck, he hold his breath.

"Don't move" The redhead looked now terrifying. A dark shadow laid on his forehead while his facial expression was dead serious. You didn't see when and how, but the redhead pulled out his sword in the twinkling of an eye and hold it against the neck of the hat-man. He even cut him slightly. The bottle of sake was flying in the sky, as you saw. In this moment another man approached you and caught the bottle.

"Captain, what's wrong?" A fat man with a big piece of grilled ham - in his other palm was the sake bottle- came closer and stood right beside the redhead. He wore a white green striped bandanna and with the same pattern a shirt that looked way too small for him. The pair of dark glasses were hiding his eyes. Like the redhead this man didn't look strong or anything. But seeing the redhead mad changed your opinion. His companion however did not. Munching his ham he watched the men who looked annoyed.

"Great, another idiot" The leader growled, although his green hat mate went silent and gulped. He feared the sword, but he feared the wrath of his boss even more. "Take care of them!" The leader ordered. So the green-hat spun around, pulled the coat of the redhead - he tried to grab his arm - and stopped in the movement. The redhead had... no left arm. The leader widened at the sight. Then, he laughed. "Hahaha! What a joke! A gimp is acting all mighty!" His mates also started to laugh, they wanted to support their boss who still didn't let go of you. You winced at the sight, it looked painful to you.

"Captain, shall I shoot them?" The chubby man asked angrily. He stopped eating his ham, taking a step towards the group. But the redhead stopped him from doing so by swinging his sword in front of his pal. This way he silenced the big guy who nodded silently. Afterwards he looked at the men and especially you. He noticed that you were the reason why his captain had trouble. Somehow you felt bad. This got out of hand quickly...

"I repeat my demand for the last time. Let go of this lady or else-" He stated, but got interrupted by the leader.

"So fatty-pig has arrived and you feel strong now? What a joke! I won't take any order by a gimp!" He shouted, but then... "Aah!"

Suddenly you felt a strange aura that spread across half of the bar. You blinked. In these very few seconds you did not see nor understand what was happening. The men around you slowly collapsed. The leader let you go before he hit the ground, where he laid motionlessly. But it wasn't only this man who was affected. Almost everyone collapsed suddenly due to this powerful aura that dashed from the point where the redhead was standing. Baffled you stared at the unconscious men, before you looked up and saw the intense gaze of the redhead. What power you could feel from the gaze alone. Terrifying yet majestic. You had opened your mouth in awe. You felt like you froze up, since you still kept the same position for felt-like years. A very stupid looking for sure. But whatever.

"Captain!" The redhead's mate started to complain. "You overdid it! Why would you use Haki on this weak idiots?!" Haki? What was the man talking about?

The redhead blinked, then he put away his sword and started to laugh nervously. "Oops. I've got ahead of myself" He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I got angry. Sorry, Lou" Laughing the man named _Lou_ sighed heavily. He gave the redhead a playful hit on the back of the captains' head with his meat-stick. "That is NOT funny. How will we explain this?", he complained. "You've done it now! I wanted to drink and eat more... now the barkeeper will throw us out!" The redhead kept laughing and scratching the back of his head. " Relax... you know that I hate guys who harass helpless beauties. Also he almost made fun of you guys, too" With these words he knelt down, picked up his coat and put it back on.

Everyone else - who sat exactly in the other half of the building - was staring at you and those two. Great... now you would get punished for these idiots. Still. You felt thankful... you didn't want to imagine what the guys had originally planned with you. So you kept staring at the redhead who was so unbelievably powerful. Surprisedly you heard yourself talking. "Wow, that was cool" was the only thing that left your mouth while you gazed at him. Your cheeks heated up a little. You turned towards the man, so you could view his looking from tip to toe. He was an old - okay rather mature- man but still attractive. Plus - now that you've seen part of his strength - you were filled with wonder. "Thank you, sir."Unconsciously you interrupted the two weird men talking. At once both turned towards you and stared at you as if you were some... alien? Not again. Okay, now you felt huffy. Why every man looked at you like you were nuts or some strange non-human thing?! You pouted at the men's glances. Gee! You'd defended the drinks of these man so much and this was how they looked at you? You couldn't know that there was another reason why they looked dumbfounded. "What?" you asked annoyed.

The redhead blinked, then he laughed what confused you a lot. "Hahaha! The beauty is a lot stronger than I've believed. What a surprise" He chuckled and seemed more relaxed than before. His friend Lou munched again his ham and took a big mouthful of sake. He remained staring at you. "How unusual" He mumbled, making his captain laugh even more. The redhead took a step towards you. Then he kneeled down a little bit, so you were face to face with him. "I guess you would've beaten them up without my help, hm?" He asked you grinning, he sounded absolutely amused.

You - on the other hand- shook your head. "No, sir. I was honestly in trouble. I cannot fight" you answered bluntly. It was the truth. Why would this man think that you were strong? You looked around you and noticed that some of the other waitresses also lost consciousness. Wait... they did? But why were you fine then? Did the redhead target everyone except for you? But why would he attack the other waitresses? Confused you turned your face back to him. He could see that you didn't lie.

"Oh? What about self-defence?" He sounded surprised. As you shook your head again, he grinned even broader. "Interesting."

Short after the redhead spoke to you, your boss arrived. His face told everything you needed to know. "What's the meaning of this?! Why are my customers lying on the ground?!" He shouted angrily and noticed you with the other two men. "EVANS!", he growled. He heard his footsteps coming close to you, so you turned around. Before you could say something, he was shouting as you. "Evans, how many times did you cause trouble by now?! What have you done this time, eh?!" You blinked and tried to say something, but what could you possibly say? He would fire you anyways.

"You're the barkeeper?" The redhead interrupted your boss who turned towards the man. First, your boss grumpy gaze met the one of the redhead. Then - unexpectedly - he started sweating. He gulped and started at the redhead's face. Did your boss know this man? Where from? Interested you watched your boss getting nervous. He took some steps away from the man, so he stood behind you. You felt his hand on your shoulders, as if he was hiding behind you. "Good then" The redhead smirked at the reaction. "I'll take the blame. It's my fault that your dear customers went to sleep"

"R..r...red-haired Shanks..." Your boss stuttered in fear. "W..what a honour that you visit my moderate bar. D...don't worry about it. I'm sure you had your reason" What the hell was wrong with your boss? His hands were shaking. He felt him wince at the laugh of the redhead named ' _Shanks_ '. "Is... is there something else the matter? H..how can I make up for the trouble you had?"

Shanks grinned, then he pointed at you. "We are still waiting for our share." he explained casually, leant against his friend and put his hand on his hip. "I'd like to be served by this waitress only, if it's possible. Since I've knocked some of your other out, I'll pay for the disturbance of their work." Lou rolled his eyes and went back to his desk where the rest of the crew were waiting. They've watched the whole scene and had fun gossip about the group of men who tried to make fun of their captain. Somehow you felt nervous that he demanded you to serve them. Though you had no fear, after all he had saved you.

"O-of course, Shanks-sama. Evans-chan will gladly serve you and your crew." Your boss told him nervously. Right after he got a bag filled with berry, his eyes sparkled. "Ohh, my anger is over then. Enjoy your evening, master Shanks-sama!" With this words he pushed you towards the redhead who smiled at you.

"Would you mind to serve our order?" He asked you politely although he didn't have to. You nodded, smiled and finally brought them their share of sake and beer. What a strange experience... first, some racketeers attacked you and then you got saved by this mysterious, strong redhead who was your personal customer for this evening. You sighed. Working at this bar caused so much trouble. Still... it was funny. Especially after you got to know his crew members who were very nice and polite towards you. For your taste they complimented your looks way too much. Even the redhead talked about how cute and pretty you looked. Usually you felt bad when you heard such stuff. But this time it flattered you. You enjoyed serving this bunch of weird people.

*** TimeSkip ***

After some rounds of running around and bringing them their order, you got dragged on a chair beside the redhead. You blinked at him while you sat silently there. "Is something the matter, sir?" You questioned him. He was obviously drunk. The way he smiled at you told you. Maybe you should stop them from drinking... it wouldn't be good if they became troublemakers. Yet, you couldn't. The problem was your boss who suddenly treated you like a rare diamond. Since he had noticed that you got along with these guys, he got terribly nice to you.

"May I ask for your name, cute lady?" He asked you as clearly as he could, he already prattled the most of the time. "Evans is not your first name, right?" "Evans-chaaaaaaaan, sakeeee" The sound Lou was making now was stupid. His captain pushed him away and gave him his bottle of sake. "So?"

"My... my name is [name], sir" You introduced yourself. You would really like to know who this man in front of you was. Only due to your boss you knew his name. But you didn't dare to call him that. It would be impolite since he didn't tell you directly. "But the most call me Evans... they know my grandma" You smiled at the thought of your grandma.

Shanks was silent for a small amount of time. Then he reached out for you and gentle caressed your cheek. "You really love your grandma, am I right, [name]-chan?", he asked you softly. Strange. Did his attitude change?

"Yeah. She's the only one I have. I take care of her, so I need to work here. It's sometimes rough, as you see"

"What a good girl. You really don't belong into this kind of society" He laughed again, but it wasn't as loud as before. His hand was still on your cheek.

"Uh, sir..."

"Please call me Shanks." He demanded smiling. "I like you, so no more act of courtesy. My crew has also taken a liking to you. Also you're the first girl that withstood my pressure of power. You're extraordinary... I'm not referring to your charismatic charm that is... kind of interesting and unusually strong for a young lady." Woah... that much of information in such a short time. You stared surprised at him, simply nodded and accepted his request. However you did not know what he implied. You needed time to comprehend.

"Shanks-san" He smiled almost tempting as you said his name. Such a handsome man. You looked him right into his eyes which you found so attractive. "I don't understand what you are getting at. It's not like that I am strong or anything. I have no power.. I cannot fight.. or anything like that. I am just an ordinary girl."

"No" He objected. "You are everything but ordinary. Guess why?" You shook your head, so he finally let go of our cheek. It felt cold now. Strangely you missed his warmth at once. "You withstood my Haki. That means your willpower is exceedingly strong. Many brave men pass out or at least get weakened... but you... you stood there like nothing has happened. You don't hide anything from me, right? You're not part of the navy, are you?"

Now you started to laugh. It sounded absurd that a simple girl like you could be part of the navy. What a joke! But... you were really the only one standing beside his mate in the second half of the pub. So maybe he was telling you the truth? He wasn't making fun of you, was he? You leant your head on your hand that was resting on the table. "Shanks-san, you're making fun of me, right?" At the same time you questioned him, a strange though popped up in your mind. He wasn't a pirate, was he? "I don't think that a marine-officer would voluntary work here. Here are way too many pirates and other criminals... it would hurt their pride as an officer."

"True", he sighed. You could see that he was trying to figure you out. "No part of the navy then." Shanks observed you, grinned and took a mouthful of sake. "Although I was convinced that you go undercover here." He hiccupped almost cutely, while he took another bottle of sake. He was a heavy drinker... he couldn't be possibly serious about his own words. Right? "[name]-chan, what is your dream?"

In this moment you heard Lou talking, so that you couldn't answer him. "Captain, stop flirting. She's underage.", he babbled. "Another share of beer, please, [name]-chan!"

"Sure" You stood up, as Shanks got a hold of your wrist. Astonished you blinked. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't go" He almost sulked. That redhead... You laughed at that behaviour, since you knew, that he was simply drunk. "I'll be back in a second. Just getting some more of sake, right?" He sighed, nodded and let you go, almost staring angrily at his friend.

"You've got some guts there, Lou. I'm not flirting with this little girl." Shanks hummed. "I just feel... the same willpower... the same aura ... the very same like Luffy's one. She's strong... or rather will become strong."

You didn't hear anything, but still it made you wonder why this man was so interested in you. Obviously it wasn't because of your looks. It was something else, that concerned your abilities. With a shrug you got some more bottles of beer and sake. Easily you balanced them on the tray in your hands. As you looked around, you saw that the most customers were gone by now. The passed out one's got dragged out by the guards who finally were free again.

Gee... they could be so unreliable. Maybe it was really time to learn how to defend yourself. You'd already thought about learning how to battle... at least self-defence. As you asked your grandma for permission, she was totally against it. _'Girls shouldn't fight. You're boyfriend will protect you.'_ she told you, though she shared the same opinion in consideration of self-defence. Yet she didn't want you to take any lessons. It was so annoying. You weren't a fucking princess... you wanted to battle and to dirty your clothes like everyone else! That sucks!

*** TimeSkip ***

"There you are! Beer, sake , beer!" You smiled cutely and put down the tray, thereby the men reached out for the bottles. "Yay!" They cheered. Hopefully they wouldn't start to sing... the most were awful singers.

"[name]-chan, come here and take a seat! Let's continue our coze" Shanks patted on the chair next to him. Since you didn't mind, you did as he wished. It seemed that Lou and he stopped discussing about you. "Sooo, what's your dream for the future?" He asked again, grinning widely at you.

You didn't answer right away. Perhaps because you did not know what your dream was. No... actually you had a dream. A simple dream. Thinking you put your hands on your lap. "It's not a real dream... I just wish for... one thing." You told him. A small smile of yours followed. "I wish for that I can travel all over the sea... I want to explore different islands... get to know other cultures..." You looked up, stared at the ceiling and sighed. "But it's impossible for someone weak as me... plus I'm a girl." You closed your eyes. Your wish was simple yet so dangerous. Since the pirate era had begun, it was almost impossible to travel safe around the world. "In the end, I only wish for a peaceful life with my grandma." Yeah.. that's what you told yourself. It was better not to have high hopes for some impossible dream.

Shanks was irritated by your answer. On the one side you desired freedom and adventures. And on the other side you apparently wanted to keep this quiet, peaceful life with no danger. Even though you denied that it was your true dream, he knew it better. After some moments he crossed his arms. "What's wrong with your dream?" he asked you, "Why do you believe that you cannot go on a journey? Being female doesn't affect anything."

You blinked and looked confused at him. "Shanks-san, I barely can defend myself and I have duties. Also I need to take care of-"

"No offense, [name]-chan. But your grandma can't stop you from living your own life, furthermore she won't be always with you. Why not reach out for the stars, if you see them?"

"..." His intense gaze confused your even more. Why was he so intrusive? "If I would do that... If I would explore forbidden ground... people would get hurt again. If I do not listen, then...", you mumbled in thoughts. First, you heard your grandma's telling-off in the back of your mind. Second... bitter memories. A while ago you'd started to blame yourself for your damn curiosity. Perhaps the gods of Crescent Island had punished you for your crude, stubborn act... for your intrusion of their holy islands. Who knows.

Shanks watched you as you were lost in thoughts. He had already noticed your conspicuous attitude was rooted in some deep, dark experience. Even though you were merely a teenager, your behaviour and way of thinking were the one of an adult. Before you actually acted, you deliberate about whether it was right or wrong. You didn't giggle like some stupid silly girl, when someone hit on you. To Shanks it looked like you were giving the most guys the cold shoulder, not showing any interest in them. That fascinated him. Because you seemed unshakable and proud in your pace. No one could reach you. Luffy had also always shown that headstrong attitude. It was almost funny to see it again. It was so rare. In addition he had witnessed something that you didn't realise yourself. He would observe you more. "You are afraid of following your dreams?"

Not aware of his mind you nodded. "I.. guess I am. I... I am afraid of meeting someone again. That person did terrible things." You didn't want to tell this stranger the story of your life, although you trusted him. You clearly didn't get why. He could be a fearsome pirate, right? Still... you saw some kind of hero in him. You weren't able to see him in a bad light. Moreover he awakened some forgotten feelings inside of you. The lust for adventures... he seemed to experienced a lot of them. You envied him.

Shanks smiled and patted your head, that caused you to blink in surprise and to blush. "Don't envy me, stupid", he laughed heart-warmingly. "There is no reason to be afraid of chasing your dreams. If you want to, just do it. No one can stop you. At least, if you come of age" He winked at you. "I don't know who this person is, whom you fear so much and the reason for it might be justified, but don't let your fear stop you from trying things." Your heart made a jump, his words caused an unknown, warm feeling. What... was this? "[name]-chan. Follow your dreams."

"But...I can't..."

"No but. It doesn't matter what the others say nor think, as long as you are happy." Did he see you through? Did he know how much you longed for the sea? How big your desire for adventures was? You've always loved it as a kid... but since you'd lived under your grandma's rules, you'd given up searching for adventures, so that your life got ordinary and boring. Fooling around with your friends and sneaking into forbidden quarters was no comparison to your little explorations back at Crescent Island. You missed the feeling of freedom. Although you loved grandma, she had put chains on you, so you wouldn't get lost. Blinking, you gulped and stared at the ground. Shanks spoke again."So I am right?"

"I don't want to disappoint the person who saved my life. I only live thanks to her... If I would chase my dreams and leave... No. I can't do that."

"What a waste" Shanks sighed and played with a strand of hair of yours. "You're strong, [name]. You're destined for something big... I'm sure of it" Somehow it pissed him of that someone actually hold your true potential back. Someone had chained you, so you couldn't unfold your true strength. Your charismatic looks were only a tiny part of the whole figure. After he had kept tabs on you for the whole evening, he noticed your potential and that hidden resolution. He wanted to see more of it. This incredibly determination that you shared with Luffy. Yet, you didn't allow yourself to want more from life. Shanks stared at you slightly unsatisfied. He wanted to free you from these chains. He wanted to see you spread your wings and fly... The thought of meeting an older, stronger you excited him. In the era of pirates and clash of powers almost everything was possible. You could grow so big.

"Sorry." You mumbled. There was no reason for apologizing though.

Shanks knitted his brows in confusion. Why would you apologize? You weren't at fault that you got trammelled. What was it? Shanks narrowed his eyes. He could see a unknown aura around you, but it was insulated. Then he noticed your bracelets which you twiddled with. The shape and the material looked so familiar. Though the quality was exceptional. What an expensive exemplar of...

"Shanks-san?" He looked up, into your - for him - pretty eyes that looked so hypnotizing. There was something strange about you. Why would a girl who attracted men be such a honest and cute person? He saw the purity in your eyes, they didn't lie. Yet, you were alluring. He had noticed that his crew watched you with a certain eagerness. Shanks felt why they reacted this way. He however did not, although he confessed that he found you cute.

"[name]" Shanks returned your gaze. You got confused because you didn't understand what he was thinking. He sounded serious. "Do you want to be free? Freed of your burden... of your fears?"

You blinked in confusion. What was he talking about? Suddenly you felt insecure about your trust towards him. You feared that he could actually understand you. He was that one man in this frustrating city who didn't look at you like they wanted to - like everyone tagged it- fuck you. Quickly you pushed away his hand. "Sorry..." You repeated, "Sorry, Sir. I am very confused by your words. I should go" You needed to go. Now. So you stood up and tried to leave. You felt big fear. That redhead was a bad person. He had to be... why would he seduce you with sweet liars about freedom and living your dream? It wasn't possible... you couldn't act as you pleased. You always were watched by someone... someone controlled you. You needed to act like a doll, so he wouldn't come for you. That terrible face that haunted you... all these chains... these strings and... that other shadow which you recently started to see in your dreams. You panicked.

Shanks stopped you from moving. A frown on his face. You tried to free yourself, but he pulled you close, directly into his arm that held you now. His embrace was strong yet gentle. You tried to push him away, but you failed. Instead of fighting back, you grabbed his shirt and held on tight. Tears rolled down your cheeks. It had been the first time since two years that you actually shed tears. If they asked you for the reason, you wouldn't know. You had held back your tears for so long. It was so frustrating to watch the others who were free. They weren't obliged to behave and listen to anyone.

Pirates were bad guys, they were criminals. Nonetheless, you envied them for their freedom. It didn't matter that they were outlaws who were chased by the marine. It didn't matter that they hurt others. Of course it wasn't good, but watching these disgusting people frustrated you. They enjoyed their life. They could act as they pleased. If it hadn't been for this monster who had destroyed your homeland, you would've been a happy, free girl who would've explored all seas. No rules, no chains... no obligation.

"Sshh" He went softly, "sshh" Gently he caressed your back. You could feel his chin on your head. You were confused by this man. His act scared you, but the thought of being understood comforted you. "Sorry. I put too much pressure on you. Don't be angry with me" You shook your head. No... you held no anger towards him. You would rather call it fear. He was the first one who noticed that something was wrong with you. (Kuzan knew, too. But he didn't do much against it, since he had been busy for the most time) How was this redhead able to read you like an open book, although you merely spent time together? "Don't hold your tears back." he whispered softly into your ear. "I can sense the weight on your shoulders" You sobbed, but didn't say a word. It was embarrassing to cry in front of others. Shanks however embraced you in the way no one would see it. Probably it looked weird to the rest. You couldn't see his mates, but you heard them laughing and babbling about random stuff.

*** TimeSkip ***

After some time you pushed Shanks away, so there was space between you. His glance rested on you, as you rubbed your eyes and felt ashamed. How weird... a stranger understood you better than your own grandma who wanted the best for you. Now that you'd remembered what you longed for, you felt worse. However you felt better after you cried a little bit. You lifted your head and looked into his eyes. He was smiling. You hesitated, then you returned his smile weakly. "Do you feel better?"

"A bit. Thank you" You whispered, your voice was raspy.

"I see" Shanks leant on the table beside him. "I guess life gives you a hard time." You nodded, slightly insecure about what he actually wanted from you. "Mind to tell me?"

"Shanks-san."

"Yeah?" He grinned in his stupid, but lovely way.

"Why are you so interested in me?" you asked him without hesitation this time. You wouldn't tell him your story, if you didn't know was his plan was about. He might lie, but you were convinced to tell the difference. If he lied, you would turn him down in an instant. Otherwise you considered to tell him. He seemed to be a good guy and he exuded an interesting warmth. You liked it, because you felt safe.

Shanks rubbed his chin, took his bottle of sake and drank a dram. After he put the bottle down, he sighed. "Why, huh?" He smiled benignly. In the next moment he touched your chin, lifted it and stared into your eyes. "I want you to join my crew."

You blinked. "What?" Disbelief reflected in your eyes.

"Is that enough of a reason, to get to know you?"

You gulped and stared at him as if he was mad. There was no reason for him to want you to join. Scepticism was spread across your face. Was this a trick to lure you into some kind of trap? It's not like it was so special for criminals to gain trust and later on: abuse their victims. Honestly said, Shanks didn't look like that kind of guy. Hence you trusted him somehow, even if your grandma told you not to listen to strangers. Especially such a handsome one. His crew looked also nice to you. They didn't hear their captains demand, so they went on drinking and laughing.

"You're a weirdo" You replied bluntly after not answering for so long.

Shanks paused. Next he laughed. "Better than being boring, right?" Yeah, he was right with it. Being normal implied living a boring life as you did. Damn it. "[name]-chan, come on"

"There's no way, that you're being genuine here." You poked his nose with your fingertip. "Nasty man. You don't think of bad things, right?"

"Why is everyone thinking that I'm hitting on you?" He sounded almost annoyed. "You are cute, but my interest is dedicated to your hidden strength and potential" He hummed, whereby he drank.

"The most do." You answered honestly. "I don't know why, though."

Shanks grinned like he knew what you were talking about. "So you really don't know, huh?" He took your irritated look as a yes. So he softly grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand towards him. Surprisingly he began to play with your bracelets. Why did he look so happy? This man was a walking riddle, so confusing! "I really want to free you from your chains." He whispered somewhat keen. "Only a free spirit can grow strong."

You watched his playful manner as he touched your skin. He held your hand by reason of playing with those two rings which you couldn't get rid of. They didn't disturb you anymore. No, you really liked them, although it was annoying your grandma insisted on always wearing them. Some of the girls did even envy you for the rare looks. "Why... why do you think that I am chained?" you asked him quietly.

Shanks snorted. He answered your question with one of his. "I suppose your grandma gifted you these nice bracelets?" Due to this question he seemed to know something that you did not.

"Yes. They are lucky charms. They will keep away evil from me" If that man was going to make fun of your grandma or even indicate that she was a bad person, you definitely would slap him. You wouldn't endure bad talk about the person who saved you. It didn't matter that she pressured you and limited your freedom. It was her right to do so, wasn't it?

Shank's eyes narrowed at your words. He knew that it would be hard to convince you, yet he wanted to try. "I argue that they aren't" He started. "Or rather: These charms aren't there to protect you but your environment."

This time you stopped short. First, you wanted to answer him back, but then... you remembered that situation years ago. You remembered men around you who had these glowing eyes before they suddenly collapsed. Sometime later you had followed them into the deep dark of unconsciousness. It was true that you didn't faint as often as before, right after you carried these bracelets. You stared at the rings. The pearls which Shanks fiddled with shimmered in the weak light of the torches. In a sense he was right. Didn't you hear your neighbours complaining about your creepy impact?

"S-so what?", you stammered, by now your confidence in your grandma wavered. Still, you didn't trust him blindly... but he gave you reasons not to believe every word your grandma had told you so far.

"I state that these bracelets limit your will and hold back your true power." He went on with his reasoning. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did..."

"Haha, true. Can you swim?" His glaring gaze almost pierced you. Again, you got irritated by his question and manner. What was he getting at?

Since you knew that your swimming skills were the worst, you thought about saying no. But then... "I can swim." He stared confused at you. "But I must admit that I am a very bad swimmer. It looks... stupid, yet I can." With these words Shanks scratched the back of his head, staring at you and saying nothing. This reaction made you smile, because you guessed he would react that way. There was no reason to worry, it was the truth, wasn't it? Back at the islands you'd swum a lot.

"Interesting" He mumbled. Suddenly he grinned broadly and pulled you a little bit closer. "Please, join my crew! It would be an enrichment to have you on board of my ship!" The glint in Shank's eyes showed his enthusiasm. To your ignorance he saw a promising, sleeping power inside of you. He wouldn't let you go, before you truly refused him.

"Hell no." You huffed. "I have no reason to join a bunch of drinking weirdoes. There are only male members, right? It's not very inviting."

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings" he joked, still touching your bracelets which made you nervous. "But I assure you that my friends wouldn't try weird moves on you. They are good, reliable guys."

"... who knows" Sitting there and watching him play with your belongings, you got impatient and restless. You really wanted to understand him. What was he trying to tell you? "Hey... I know that they look great, but I won't give them away"

"You really want to keep them so bad?" He asked you grinning. "Or do you desire freedom?"

"So you're telling me that this bracelets are in my way?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think so"?

"Because you can't take them off by yourself." In this very second that he spoke you froze. How could he know? Why was this man right with so many things?! By your reaction he knew that he was correct. "Interesting." he mumbled again, sounding absolutely excited.

"How do you know so much about me? You looked at me and..."

"I can sense it" he interrupted you, while he veered towards you. "I observed very interesting traits which you don't see yourself. Let me tell you, it comes with experience and age." That sounded sane. His aura revealed his strength and experience. You could feel it, too.

"You are a bad guy, aren't you? I am not allowed to trust any criminal nor pirate." you mumbled with a sigh at the end. Rules were rules. Breaking them would mean that you would get into lots of trouble.

Shanks didn't allow himself to get mislead. He would get his answer. Still, it was strange that you repeated these words.. these rules all over again. He already was positive about your grandma being part of the marine. Or at least, there was someone else that worked for the world government. This expensive piece of jewellery was rare. "Some name me as the devil... some as the hero. I suppose, it'll only work, if I am a good guy right?"

You wanted to point out that it was cheating to cover up his true self. But... you liked the idea of avoiding the most important rule by saying that he wasn't a criminal. At the latest by now you knew that he was one. Why would your boss fear him otherwise? "That... could pull through"

"Your dream is to explore the seas right? You can come with me and follow your dream."

Your heart tightened by the though. It was dangerous... but... but you liked the idea of leaving this forsaken place. This town was corrupt and boring anyways. You didn't see much of it, but you heard a lot. It was enough to make you want to leave. "You don't know me... you're confusing something there."

Shanks sighed. "You're so stubborn... but that's good. You need to be headstrong in order to reach whatever your goal is" He let go of your wrist that you directly pulled back, rubbing it. The feeling that was left behind tickled and burned. He was strong. This man was so strong. You could sense it.

"Of course, why would I let some stranger manipulate me?"

"Then why is your saviour allowed to manipulate and form you as she wishes to?"

You held your breath and weren't able to answer anything. For some brief moments your temper get ahead yourself, so you showed your true self. That inner rebel had slept for so long... was it time to change it? Didn't Kuzan encourage you to do whatever you wanted to? He promised you, to take the blame, if you broke rules, right? "She wants the best for me..."

"If that's the best, why did you cry then?"

"Stop it already!" You shouted and tensed up. "I know that you're freaking right! You dumbass read my face!" Clenching your fists you trembled a little. "I try very hard to refuse your offer, since I've longed for a opportunity like this. But I've promised never ever to trust any pirate since they've destroyed my home-island!"

Shanks started to laugh at the sudden outburst. But it ended as sudden, as he heard the last spoken words. "Mind to tell me finally about yourself?"

Annoyed you rolled your eyes. To Shank's displeasure you stood up and left. Some minutes later you came back. You did change your working uniform to your casual clothes, there your shift was over and you preferred looking like an ordinary girl than a bitch. However you brought another share of drinks and food. You sat down next to Shanks, who started to smile and took another bottle of sake. He was pleased that you got back, you saw it in his eyes which you tried to avoid. You felt weird staring into them since you've experienced that unbelievably strong energy.

"It's a long story, I hope, you won't fall asleep. If you do, I'll punish you." You told him defiantly.

Shanks smirked and nodded. "Fine by me. The night's only began. There's lots of time to tell your story."

"Okay, then..."

*** TimeSkip ***

Time went by as Shanks and his crew listened to your story. At first, only Shanks paid attention to your speaking. But after some time his crew noticed the glint in his eyes. They knew what it meant for them. So they had no other option than listening and trying to see what their captain saw. You had a hard time retelling your past, although it wasn't for the first nor second time. Your heart hurt. Talking about these cruel being awakened memories in front of your eyes. Even now nightmares haunted you. Maybe you would never be able to let it go...

Shanks' facial expression changed with every sentence. He didn't expect that your story was far worse from the ones, he had heard so far. It seemed unreal that you were such a kind person with no hints of anger nor hatred. You loved being alive. You loved it so much that you let yourself get chained, as long as you had a home where you could live. At least it was his conclusion of your current state of life. He listened to you with mixed feelings. However he didn't show any pity. He guessed that you wouldn't want to see that. His crew thought different, because some stared at the poor girl and had - funnily- small tears in their eyes. Big, scary men who cried. What a bunch of dorks...

After you finished, you took a sip of your drink and sighed. Every time you thought or talked about your past a depressing feeling crept over you. Would this ever change? Would this scary grimace ever disappear? Again you sighed heavily. A moment later you looked up and noticed the stare of the redhead's crew. "We are sorry that you went through this!"

"Ah, it's okay. It happened so many years ago... I need to go on", you replied, feeling unpleasant. You didn't want any pity... these sad eyes remembered you of the one's of...

"[name]-chan, you said, that you took your grandma's last name, because she has adopted you. Why so?"

That was a good question. You didn't know yourself, since you didn't care about it. "She mentioned no reason." you answered honestly, "I guess that she wanted me to forget about my past as much as possible. My family name is a rare one."

"Would you tell me?"

You nodded smiling. "My name is [name] -..." A loud noise overrode your voice, so Shanks' crew and you yourself couldn't her your words. Shanks however did. His eyes widened a little. Or was it caused by the light's shadow play? Since it happened so fast, you were confident that you imagined it. Also he looked absolutely cool as he grabbed another bottle of sake - wow, where did all of that alcohol disappear to? - and drank it completely up.

"I agree. It's not bad that your guardian changed it." He admitted, not showing what he was thinking. "So... assumed Joker would try to find you, he wouldn't be able to. That is the reason."

You shivered of the sound of this forsaken nickname. You feared that man and Shanks understood it. "Y-yeah... but.. there is no reason for him to... to search for me, right?"

Shanks didn't answer. For the first time he looked away. "Since he killed everyone there, there is no reason to start the search." What a weird answer... you weren't sure what you should think of it. "It explains a lot about you, though. As for your potential he would have a reason."

"Do I really have so much power as you say? Is that the reason, why some neighbours hate me? These bracelets didn't change anything about their attitude towards me..."

Shanks smiled, but the dead serious glint in his eyes didn't vanish. "In my eyes, you have. Other might see... some danger."

"Danger? Why so?" Confused you blinked. You were harmless, so why would they fear you? Male people stalked you... while many female held antipathy towards you.

"You possess some interesting abilities. They are untrained though."

A strange feeling rose inside of you. You felt excited about the thought of training these unknown abilities. If you truly owned some hidden power, you actually could explore the sea! "I... I want to train.. but I'm not allowed to. Grandma said that it would be bad manners for a girl."

Shanks smirked as he realised that he had won the fight. Your interest was awakened, so he could obtain this crude, hidden diamond. "I know someone who could train with you.", he told you. "Also you would be able to leave this island. That's what you wish for, right?"

You lowered your sight and put your hand on your heart. You truly longed for the freedom... for the sea. The last time you felt seawater was at your date with Kuzan. He allowed you to go to the beach while your grandma did not. She didn't want you to be near the sea. It was so weird... some of her rules were so frustrating and unjust. Was it really okay to be selfish here? Kuzan did say he would take responsibility, if your action was legal. "I... I really want to hit the road... I don't want to live the rest of my life here... this island is no good."

Shanks grinned and reached out his hand. "Do you want me to free you?"

You nodded shyly.

"Then you will have to meet my demand. Join my crew." He said thrilled, you sensed his excitement.

At first, you lost your way. But after reflecting on every word and his actions, you'd made up your mind.

"Please take good care of me, Shanks-san." you asked him, answering his question. You looked into his eyes. "I am neither strong nor good at anything.. but I will give my best not to be a burden."

Shanks' expression changed, so he looked scary and evil. His grin made you shiver. As he took your wrist, he again pulled it towards him. With a unbelievable joy he embraced your bracelets and crushed them. To your surprise small bolts leaped from the pressure. Confused about his action you felt energy dashing through the room. An old feeling emerged that you had missed for a while. You couldn't describe it nor you knew what it was. But it was back... you felt lively. Slowly you pulled back your hand and stared at the point where your bracelets usually dangled. You weren't angry that he destroyed them... no, it disburdened you.

"That's a nice aura there." He smirked satisfied at you. "So, [name]-chan. You will come with us and explore the sea"

"No way." You answered and crossed your arms. "I cannot leave my grandma behind."

Shanks groaned and was somewhat annoyed. He honoured you for your acceptance of responsibility, but it was way too much. "How about a deal... a promise then?"

"A promise?"

"Yes. As you reach your full age, I'll come and get you. So until then, you will take care of your grandma, search for caretaker and you will receive a special training. There will be no reason for you to be afraid of being a burden or helpless."

"You would wait for so long?" Your eyes widened at the thought. It would truly prove how serious he was.

"Yeah, I would. As long as you will join my crew. Although... I wouldn't be angry, if you didn't I just want you to see you happy" He told you smiling warmly.

"Shanks-san..." You smiled and felt happy about his promise. He was really a good guy. "Thank you.", you whispered and kissed him briefly on his cheek. "If you would do this for me, I would never ever forget it."

Shanks blinked and blushed a little bit. As he had already been red due to his drinking, one barely could see it. You were really cute.. and this tempting charm did no good, since it was stronger than before. He felt like his crew stared at you even more. He would train these idiots not to react to this lady. Otherwise they would have lots of troubles, not only with him. "Yeah, you're welcome, [name]-chan", he answered.

"Uhm... Shanks-san... I really need to go back. If she finds out, I'll get into trouble. But I will return tomorrow."

"No worries. We won't leave this island so fast. We have... some business to take care of." He explained. "Just leave me a note, where I can find you. We will handle the rest."

"Of course!" You got some paper and a pen, scribbled down the information and gave it to him. After you said goodbye, you ran home.

After you left, Lou and Yasopp watched their captain who grinned madly and was unbearable happy. "Why did you ask a small girl like her to join the crew?" Lou asked, visibly confused about his captain's decision. "I confess that she's cute and charismatic, but..."

"Trust me" He demanded amused yet serious. "This girl will have a huge impact on the future era of pirates." With these words his crew stopped questioning his decision and set out for their ship.

You - on the other hand - were almost at home. For the first time you felt excited and happy about feeling alive since you'd lived here. Humming you jumped from cobblestone to cobblestone on the pavement. You giggled and spun with spread arms. So your wish would become reality. If this man held his word, you would finally leave this place. Freedom and adventures awaited you. You were so excited about the idea of leaving that you forgot your daily problems. You even ignored what trouble would await you, if someone found out. But you didn't care. You would do whatever you wished for!

You'd never felt so free for this whole time. This evening was like a miracle that you've waited for.

"Shanks-san... I wonder who he really is" You mumbled to yourself, as you reached the door of your grandma's house. Well now, first some sleep and then it was time to make plans for the future!


	7. SotS - 1 5 Headstrong Determination

After meeting this peculiar person named Shanks, you'd made a big, important decision that once again should change your entire life. It was that one decision you'd never regret. It did not matter how many doubts you had had, it did not matter how hard it had been. This was your choice and you loved every second of it.

If you hadn't been that stubborn, you would have never grown this strong. How funny it was to remember that no one wanted to support your idea. Grandma was against it from the start. Even Kuzan was against you, although he knew your true desire. The only remarkable fact about Kuzan was that he tried to stop you half-heartedly, so you actually gave you the chance to leave. Nonetheless they've tried to chain you over and over again, but the seal got broken. You didn't give up and hold on to this goal, that you wanted to achieve thanks to that one man whom you wanted to thank and meet again.

Without Shanks you probably would never have lived the way, you did now. You got your way in the end. If you not, you would've been dead already. After all... ' _he'_ was chasing you.

*** oo ***

Mixed feelings ran through your body. If anything, they were mostly positive. You've never felt this lively for years. A long time ago you acted like a doll who was only waiting for orders. Rules over rules controlled every single step you made. You got punished for every disobey and mistake. This time, everything was different. You broke one of the most important rules that were entailed on you. Against your expectation your punishment didn't follow right after your radical decision. In fact, the rule maker didn't notice a single thing. Perhaps it was only due to your imagination that you got exposed immediately, when you broke a rule. Perhaps it was only your paranoia, that did not let you rest and made you act silly. Until now, grandma didn't know about your second job at the bar in the gamble quarter. You had always believed that she sensed liars right away.

However, she did not. And that was great. How lucky you were that you could meet up that weird bunch of dorks who awaited you every time with an incredible delight in their faces. The first times you felt insecure and acted shy. But right after you got to know them, you felt at ease. It was unbelievable that this amazing redhead truly wanted you to join his crew. He did not talk about it right after meeting you, no. First he wanted you to get to know the others from his crew, so was able to watch you more and see, how you got along with them. It wasn't very likely that Shanks asked a random girl to join his crew, though his decisions were this carefree at times.

After receiving some teasing comments you'd started to take a liking to his crew. They didn't stare at you like the other men, although some seemed to think that you looked cute. In addition some of them made a little bit fun of you, considering your age, height and gender. Yet the more you spent time with them, the more their behaviour changed. It wasn't like that first evening, where their gazes looked hypnotized. Maybe you had mistaken their drunken state for that creepy one that you've encountered so many times... you were a mess that evening. It wouldn't be strange, if you confused something. Also some time had gone by, since you met him for the first time. One or two month, to be accurate. He told you that he had issues to take care of, aside from other various reasons which he did not explain. Preparations had to be done, before you could leave this island. So you didn't rush things and waited for his message.

As Shanks promised, he came to meet you up. He had sent you a message with the help of a homer beforehand, so no one else but you would get it. After all it said that he wanted to discuss the details with you about your agreement. Since he didn't joke about his demand, he talked matter-of-factly about everything that was important for this. Sitting at the café where you usually worked at the weekend, you stared at him with a wide open mouth and listened to his plans. In this short amount of time, that he had before meeting you, he had found out many details about you and your life so far. He even knew where Kuzan was at the moment, so they wouldn't crash into him. It was obvious that these people were outlaws. Yet, Shanks had never told you who he nor his crew was. You knew that he kept it a secret since you didn't want to break any important rule. You were interested, but also afraid that grandma would notice in an instant, if you knew. So Shanks hid it for the better and made you listen to every word he had to tell you.

Ah. The Excitement grew strong... just as your desire to leave this island. At that time you hadn't known why you wanted to leave so badly. You put the blame on those freaking rules that restrained you from living your life the way you wanted to. Who would live this life? No one! Of course you were grateful, but Shanks increased your vision and mind, so you could see more than you did before. By now, you knew that your grandma tried to keep control over you. You had never questioned her until this man had appeared in your life. A life with lots of burdens and restrictions, as you realised. Your own will had been reduced to zero, you hadn't been allowed to make any decisions on your own. It was just natural to ask grandma for advice every time you needed to take a decision. For the very first time since you'd started this new life you made a decision without her knowledge. She would go crazy, if she knew, that you interacted with a group of shady men who wanted to take you far away. Insane. That's what people would call you, if they knew about your plans. Why would you trust some strangers who buttered you up, so you would agree?

You didn't know why you did. No... there was no sane reason, why you did. The only thing that made you trust him was this prickling, positive feeling when he was around you. You could sense, that he wasn't one of the bad kind - which didn't imply that he had never done anything bad. He did, he was not the kind of hero that you could read about in every book. That's what you liked about him. He was sort of a hero, at the same, he was not. His keen looks and intimidating attitude emphasised his dominant appearance and were the opposite of the prince that every girl wished to have as a boyfriend. Also Shanks was - obviously - not part of the marine who loved to show off with badass admirals. Marine members were often portrayed as heroes. You held no grudge against the navy as Kuzan was part of it, but you didn't lost the feeling that something was off about these 'heroes'. In the end you preferred this mysterious stranger. You even trusted him more than the marine soldiers whom you met so far.

No. It was a liar that you didn't know. You didn't comprehend right away... but it was obvious that Shanks understood you and your wishes. Whatever blurred your vision, he cleared it up. So you could see the world that you were living in. And you realised, that it was full of mysteries that you wanted to solve. On this island however you wouldn't be able to do anything. It was corrupt to the bone. You've ignored this fact for a long time. But if marine soldiers got paid in order to ignore debt collector's doing, there was no hope left. Not everyone was bad on this island. But you didn't wish to live here in the first place. You simply had no choice. That's why you listened to your grandma so much, you didn't want to lose everything all over again. You still loved her, ignoring the facts how she had behaved and treated for the past two years. To put a label on your life, you would call it 'Golden Bird's Care' or simply 'absolutely controlled'. You had no desire to let it be this way. It was time for a change. A huge change, starting with preparations and training. Shanks informed you about the next steps that you had to take, before you would leave with him. That's why he called you, right?

*** TimeSkip ***

~*POV Change - Shanks*~

Shanks watched [name] drinking her hot chocolate, while she nodded almost at every sentence he spoke. She was really something. He could sense that this girl was very rebellious and stubborn, yet at the same time she was obedient, restrained and responsible. There were so many reasons why he wanted her to join his crew. His crew however did not understand. They even dared to think that their captain simply wanted [name] to be his next toy. But as he was the captain, they didn't say any word against his decision. Since it was likely for this girl to join, they opened up and tried to get to know her. [Name] was really a charming and pleasant girl who knew how to play with words too well. Her sharp tongue made almost everyone of the crew fall silent because of her reactions to their teasing. Shanks would laugh about their attempts on making fun of her, although he stopped them, before it got out of hand.

"Are you still positive that you want to leave with us?", Shanks asked her with a serious expression. "Now that I've told you everything that you have to know, you must give me your final response." While he spoke, he watched her reactions. There was that one character trait, that destroyed her innocent appearance. Her personality was twisted, no one could foretell what she was going to do nor say. However, it only appeared if he lured out her true self, not the doll-like faker that her grandma wanted her to be. Shanks liked her unpredictable nature. No enemy would be able to foretell what she might do next. At least, he believed that training would turn her into a strong fighter. Her outstanding traits were very promising.

"Yeah" [name] answered calmly. "I've had enough time to rethink this offer." Playfully she ran her fingers over the edge of her cup, while she supported her head on her hand. Her gaze lay on her hot chocolate, then she looked directly in Shanks' eyes. Her eyes sparkled with a beautiful hue of (e/c) that seemed to attract many men. Passing by dudes stopped at times, only to stare at the girl. If Shanks didn't sent them frowns, they -maybe- would approach her. He kind of understood what she meant with guys tended to flirt with her. Fine, she was a cute girl but yet to be a fine woman. There was no extraordinary reason why she got attention. However Shanks sensed the true reason. He simply needed proof. "But I have my own demands. Are you fine with them?"

Shanks smirked, when he listened to her requests. Simple wishes that he planned to fulfil. He even had already made arrangements for her training sessions. Expensive arrangements, considering who he had asked for this. It had taken an eternity to at least make him look at her. That difficult bastard wasn't very fond of Shanks' idea. Still, he had agreed due to a very interesting argument. The redhead almost chuckled as he thought about this. "I am, [name]", he replied casually, "I will introduce you a very special person who will take responsibility for your training. Prepare yourself, he's a... difficult fellow. You will have yet to prove yourself, before he agrees to train you. " As he said these word, he saw [name]'s eyes widen. Heh, of course she would be surprised. He arranged many things in order to make her agree.

"So, I will start to train soon?", she asked excited, knowing that things would get rough. "So... so it's possible to train without my grandma's knowledge about it?"

"Yes and no." Shanks answered a crooked smirk. "We will have to convince that guardian of yours that you have to leave this island for... studying." It was a foul liar, but if [name] wanted to keep it a secret, then there was no other option. He tried to convince his friend to stay on this island, but the circumstances under which he'd agreed were steep.

"Oh... so there is no way of staying here?", she asked him in slight loss. Was this girl that afraid of leaving this island? Well, he knew about Joker and her experienced horror, but he had promised her to protect her. Would she give in to her fear? [Name] sighed and folded her hands. With one thumb she caressed her other, apparently she was in thoughts. "Okay, then. I am fine with this. But it'll be hard to convince her..."

"Don't worry about it" Shanks grinned widely, he was glad that she didn't gave up. The incoming challenges were in store for her. After receiving this special training, she would become a different person. A strong person with many life prospects. "Your personal trainer will convince her, since he has some deep connections with the world government. He's a warlord." As he saw [name]'s eyes widen in shock, he let out a warm laugh. "Are you afraid?"

"N-no! B-but why would a WARLORD bother to train this weak and inexperienced me?!" She shouted, at the same time she covered her mouth, afraid, that someone else would hear. But the people around them were ignorant. They didn't dare to eavesdrop on them. Plus the most avoided them because of the redhead's aura. They feared him. "I... my whole respect, Shanks-san, but how can I convince him to train me?" It was fascinating how much her eyes reflected her inner chaos. Shanks almost felt bad for seducing this girl to become a pirate. Yet the thought of wasting this talent caused him a headache. That was far worse than kidnapping this girl.

"Your only duty is to be yourself. Don't hide, stay calm and be yourself. I don't want to see that restrained side of yours", Shanks demanded in a commanding tone. "In order to get strong, you have to show your determination and skills. You're not as clumsy and weak as you think" On contrary, she hid her true powers since she didn't know how to use them. And he was the one who would show her. At least, if he had enough information about her ability.

"Got it" [Name] mumbled. Obviously she tensed up, while she stared at her empty cup. This girl had no idea what secret powers she held in her hands. Powers that he wanted to awaken so badly. But first he needed to convince that stubborn friend of his. Looking around he searched for him. The sun was setting. It was about time for that grumpy man to show up. Usually he was never late for a date, above all for an important one. Shanks let out a sigh and relaxed. He would simply wait for the signs that his friend had arrived. There was always a ruckus by his sheer presence.

Exactly in this second everything became quiet. No one made a sound while footsteps approached. A strong wind blew through the big plaza that caused a eerie feeling. Shanks smirked as he noticed how [name] reacted. Perfect. She had a sense for strong beings, she sensed the aura of that person. Yet she didn't show any fear. Her face only expressed one feeling: wonder. She looked up and opened her mouth, closed it directly after. Shanks winked at her. Afterwards he rose and turned to his right. His own expression got serious, as he caught sight of the special guest. "Damn, even here your reputation hurries on ahead.", the redhead laughed, although it sounded cold. His gaze was stabbing. But it was no comparison to that man's frown that curdled one's blood. For some seconds Shanks watched the frame of [name], expecting her to freeze in fear. To his surprise she did not. Her expression reflected another feeling...

[Name] turned her gaze towards the approaching man like Shanks did. The silhouette of the tall black haired man came closer. He wore a stylish looking black coat, with wine-red sleeves that had a flowery pattern. His jacket was unclosed, so one could stare at his trained torso. A necklace with a golden cross-pendant hang loose around his neck. On his head he carried a black head with feathers, one could barely see his black hair. A tasteful beard was visible. Trousers, boots... the biggest eye-catcher was that sword of his, the hilt looked like a giant cross with beautiful patterns engraved to it. His appearance radiated power and dominance. Particularly his frown underlined his effect. These golden piercing eyes which could shatter every man's will to fight. He always had had this impressive impact.

"Red-Haired Shanks, I hope that my effort to come here wasn't in vain. I'd dislike to slice you in half considering your poor body state.", he announced in a dangerous, sharp tone, causing everyone nearby to flinch. His penetrative glance wandered towards the girl beside Shanks who stared almost fascinated at the newcomer. At once he narrowed his eyes, he looked angry. "..."

"Aah, Hawk-Eyes . Come sit down! Let's drink!" Shanks greeted him smiling, while he ignored the grumpy expression on that scary man's face. He dragged another chair to his table and waited for the man to sit down. This man however refused at the first moment. He looked doubtfully at the girl, who couldn't avert her gaze. " _Mihawk_ , come on. You'd promised, remember?" The man named ' _Hawk-Eyes Mihawk_ ' harrumphed, sat down and crossed his arms. His frown didn't turned away from the girl in the meantime. Shanks sighed, ordered his drink and... wine.

"So." Shanks started, taking a mouthful of beer and grinned. "This is the person I've been talking about, Hawk-Eyes. [name] Evans, as they call her. I've told you her true name." Shanks wiggled his eyebrows. "Isn't she interesting?"

Mihawk stared his red-haired friend down. He could guess what Shanks was talking about. But he refused to accept to train a GIRL. This freaking redhead didn't mention that he was taking about a girl. He only mentioned her last name. "You are kidding, right?", he asked as if Shanks joked about her. As he spoke, [name] furiously knitted her eyebrows, since she realised what his problem was. Shanks however found this very amusing. She wasn't as stupid as she seemed. She had noticed this swordsman's pride, before he had complained about it directly.

With a cheeky grin Shanks leant towards Mihawk. "No kidding.", he reassured him, "Just take a good look at her. You're sensing it right?" With his words Shanks drank a mouthful, casually he stared into these frightening hawk-eyes with a strong-minded glint. For some seconds he turned towards his new comrade who visibly was tense. "[Name]-chan, would you get us some delicious meal?", he asked her softly. As she nodded, she stood up and left. In this moment Shanks grinned madly and demanded a dangerous request without any hesitation. "Hawk-eyes... throw your dagger at her."

Mihawk's eyes narrowed even more at his demand. It was obvious that Shanks went mad in his eyes. "Do you want me to kill her?", he asked sharply, "If she's untrained, as you told me Red-Hair, then she will die." Mihawk huffed, reached out for his glass of wine and sniffed it. Next he took a sip with a satisfied invisible smirk. At least the wine was excellent. His friend however was annoying. Shanks kept staring at him and that brat knew that he was going to get his way. "You are positive that I should kill her? I won't take any blame for this action. You're irresponsible as always and naive."

"Give it a try." Shank's confidence in that girl was unshakeable. This trust was that overwhelming that Mihawk loosened the mount of his hidden dagger that was his pendant at the same time. He showed it to Shanks who know nodded contently. Now everything was up to [name] and her instincts. If he hit her, Mihawk would instantly leave. If she sidestepped it, her training was almost within their grasp. Only for a second Shanks felt uncertainty of her skills. But in the next moment he shook this though off. That girl was special. She would survive this test.

Mihawk turned his attention to the (h/c) -haired girl whose back he could see. She stood inside the passage that lead inside the café. It was a wonderful day, that's why they'd decided to take a seat outside. Although there were more reasons to it. Shanks had planned this little event, so no one else would get hurt. He watched Mihawk aiming at the girl, waiting for the perfect moment. As he warned Shanks about killing her, he aimed at her head. His face was expressionless, when he threw the small, yet deadly dagger. The sharp dagger rushed in an unbelievable speed towards [name] who didn't move at all. She was distracted with talking with one of her friends whom she worked with. Shorty before the dagger reached the girl's head, she moved it to the side, so the dagger didn't even leave a scratch. Mihawk's eyes widened as the girl turned her head in his direction, she blinked and looked puzzled. "Would the mister please be careful with his belongings? The people have already been scared as hell!", she shouted, going inside the café - indifferent.

Oh, what a sinful yet delicious taste of victory. There was no reason to additionally mention how long he'd waited for Mihawk's reaction. Shanks' strong trust paid off. Moreover it proved his excellent sense for strong individuals. The only thing left to do was to boost this talent. With the next mouthful of beer he sighed deeply. Despite his faith he was happy that she stayed unharmed. It was almost a miracle that she passed her test so well. Not every beginner was able to dodge that deadly attack. Since he knew Mihawk well, he was aware that Mihawk's attempt on hitting her was real. There had been a chance of her getting hurt perilously. But this risk had to be taken.

The swordsman had to impute Shank's good sense to him. How bothersome. Now he had to listen to that redhead's ideas. The piercing gaze turned back to Shanks. With this he questioned his true intention of this action. "Red-Hair, you told me that she had no training so far. Why would she be able to dodge my blade?" He asked, took another sip of his wine and was far more interested than before. That was precisely what Shanks wanted. Now, that he caught Mihawk's interest, he could negotiate about her training. "Explain."

"She's interesting, isn't she?" Shanks replied with another question. Contently he drank his beer, while he watched his friend. Meanwhile [name] was in the kitchen with the cook, because Shanks had explained her that he would need time to discuss. She would take a while before he let Mihawk talk to her. Shanks cleared his throat. "As I said, she's a raw diamond. Her abilities need to be trained. Since I have not enough knowledge about that hidden power of hers, I first have to gather information. So I want you to teach her to fight with swords.", he explained matter-of-factly, "I would train her myself, but... there are reasons why I can't at the moment. Learning how to battle is necessary for her. Martial arts doesn't fit her."

"Why would I bother to train this weak girl? Red-Hair, don't forget that I have my pride. I won't harm a helpless female." He reminded his friend, although he acknowledged her potential. Sighing he crossed his legs and leant into the back of his chair. "I see no reason why you want her to learn swordplay. She doesn't even know who I am." So far every swordsman had dreamed of crossing swords with him. After all he was the strongest swordsman in the word. So far he won every battle, he stayed unbeaten. Before Shanks had lost his arm, he fought him a lot. It always had been a neat change. In any case he wouldn't replace Shanks' position with the girl's one. He didn't intend on training her.

"Do me this favour, Mihawk." Shanks' voice reflected his feelings towards this plea. "This girl will become a strong fighter that will have great influence on the new era. It's the same with Luffy. The difference is their combat knowledge." Narrowing his dark eyes his gaze got even sharper. "Also [name] will become part of my crew. I cannot entrust this girl just to someone, I need the perfect coach for her who shows her the instinct and rules of battle. Moreover... someone needs to teach her about pride." Technically Shanks pointed out how much he idolized Mihawk's stance, skills and knowledge. He was convinced that his man could teach her matters that he himself could not. The redhead was able to do so... but first she needed to understand important factors like pride and the will to fight. One more reason was his soft nature towards her. He couldn't be strict as long as she was a kid. "I am too soft for this shit..."

"That's untypical for you, Red-Hair Shanks. You are showing weakness? What a shame, I am highly disappointed." Mihawk put his empty glass down. In the next moment his eyes flew open and he stared at his left, where the (h/c)-haired girl stood. He didn't notice her arrival at all. How did she sneak up without his awareness? In addition his dagger was only inches away from his nose, as if she calculated the distance. He couldn't hide his surprise. It'd been a while since someone approached him unseen. Silently he took his dagger out of her small hands and put it back to his original spot.

"Please don't speak bad of him" The girl requested with no fear, staring into that creepy frown of his. Her determination didn't waver although he looked with his well-known stare that broke every man's will. "Am I right that you've got a problem with my gender, Mihawk-sama?" She crossed her arms with an angry look on her face. In Mihawk's eyes she acted brazen, at the same time brave.

"I do not wish to have a disciple. It's a pointless burden that I won't take." He answered coldly. His stance got even cooler and more arrogant. There was no room for a stupid little girl. "If you had proven yourself worthy as a swordsman, I'd have considered to fight you. This man's recommendation doesn't come out of nowhere, it is always reasonable. Here, in fact, I don't see why I should bother with you." What a stiff response... Shanks sighed at that reaction. He had worried about Mihawk's reaction. That's why he didn't tell him that [name] was a girl.

"Excuse me?" [Name] huffed, clearly upset about his choice of words. "I thought Shanks-san would introduce me an experienced, intelligent warlord who is indifferent to gender. Not a selfish guy with a grumpy face" Shanks mouth opened by itself at these words. He held his laughter back, since it was the first time someone talked in this way to the mighty swordsman. [Name] was cheeky, but still he could feel the respect in her voice. Things got interesting. Would she be able to convince him?

*** TimeSkip ***

~*POV Change - Reader*~

You. were. doomed. You not simply talked back to that scary guy, you even dared to insult him back. But how could you not? He obviously had a problem with female and didn't appreciate Shanks' plea. You got angry about how he talked about this great man who radiated strength and hope. It had only been some time, since you met him, but you already felt attached to Shanks. You would stay loyal to this man who was ready to help you. Stubborn you glared into that scary frown. He had already attacked you. He would do it again, if you pissed him off. There was no more reason to hold back. "If I had been a boy, would it have changed anything?"

The warlord glared at you, he was speechless for the first moment. "You dare to raise your voice against a warlord's decision?", he questioned your behaviour. He was acting all mighty, well justified. After all he was powerful. But you didn't lose the feeling that there was something else other than indifference and arrogance. Mihawk turned towards you, so were face to face. Well, almost. That man was huge! "[Name] Evans is your name, isn't it, woman?"

Annoyed you clicked your tongue. Howsoever you nodded slowly. "That's what they call me here." you responded, you assumed that Shanks told him a little bit about you. It must have been hard to convince this stiff man to come here. You wouldn't let his attempt be in vain. There had to be a way to convince this guy about your abilities. After you had talked with Shanks about your past, you remembered how much you learned from the different plants and animals from the little islands around Crescent Island. That's where you learned your dodging skills from. Usually you reacted by instinct, but you also had a good awareness of your surroundings. Your consciousness was intent and sharp. Funny, you had only realised that after talking about it. You weren't as untalented as you thought in the past. No, in point of fact you had some starter skills. There was simply a need for training. "Although some of them call me witch. My true name is not known by them."

For a second you believed you saw him smirking at your response. But his expression didn't change. More like: it looked colder. "Witch? Tell me the reason, woman.", he demanded sharply. Gosh, you really found this attitude tiring. Shanks could've warned you much earlier. You had met so many different types of males, when you worked at the bar. He was one of those exhausting ones. Exhausting, but very interesting and cool. His looks were enough to adumbrate his power. Hawk-eyes crossed his arms, while he waited for an answer. In the meanwhile you saw Shanks pouring wine into the empty glass.

"People seem to fear me.", you told him, not entirely sure what he wanted to hear from you. "I bewitch men and make them my slaves. They would kill themselves for me, if I wish them to." These were rumours about you. Too many times you had to listen what people told about you. "My voice and my glances make them fall on their knees. I can break every man's will." A bitter smile appeared on your lips. It had hurt... these rumours had hurt your feelings, when you heard them for the first time. "I possess a dark power, so they wish to see me drop dead. My sheer presence causes them distress. No reason for me to die though"

Mihawk sent Shanks a angry glare, as if something disturbed him. You wondered what might have enraged him. Perhaps he was always angry with everyone. With that grumpy face it was probable. "There is no reason to teach her swordsmanship. Her ability is enough to defeat an army." What? Confused you blinked, what was he talking about? Did he see the same traits as Shanks did? Again some stranger was able to see things that you couldn't. Slowly it became annoying. Were you really this incompetent?

Shanks sighed and smiled. He supported his head with his hand. "I told you.", he reminded him. "I have no proof for that ability yet. She is able to swim, you know." What was he implying? Why was it so important that you could swim? Before you could reflect about this matter, he laughed happily. The meal was served that you ordered for them. You could read in Shanks' and even Mr Grumpy's eyes that they liked your choice. After taking a bite, Shanks spoke. "In this dangerous world full of obstacles and surprises a second alternative of combat style is a good strategic choice. Given that she has that power, she will learn to use it as soon as I find out, which one it is." Shanks took a enormous bite of the fried chicken. "Until then she has to master another fighting style. Considering if it's this kind of power, it could save her life in the future."

Mihawk turned back to the table and drank his wine. Without saying anything he started to eat. In contrast to Shanks he ate decently. "I see your point now, Red-Hair. You want to create a weapon of mass destruction? If I am right, then her power will be more than sufficient." Really, you had no clue what they talked about. You and a weapon of mass destruction? That evil Joker was one! But not you! You cleaved to your own arm, feeling insecure about the spoken words. You didn't want to become such a weapon... you had another reason why you were willing to train and fight. After some moments of eating you saw Shanks pointing at the chair next to him, so you sat beside him and were quiet. You didn't know what you could say. Shanks did.

"I wouldn't put it that way, Hawk-Eyes. Stop frightening her." His voice changed. Your eyes widened a little after you realised it. It sounded powerful. So powerful that one wouldn't date to oppose him. How strange... why did Shanks wanted you to hear this conversation? He could've simply sent you away. But he let you stay here, so you listened to their dialogue. "The navy doesn't want her to leave this island. Moreover they don't want anybody to know about her existence. You can clearly feel the reason. It affects everybody with a weak mind." Shanks chuckled. "More or less everybody. Even you, my dear friend, feel attracted."

"Nonsense." Mihawk spat angrily, although he kept on eating and listening. He didn't like the thought of being influenced by an untrained ability. Yet, the given information was interesting. Even to you. Kuzan had never mentioned things like these. Perhaps it was an order from above. He had always told you that his duties and the mechanism inside the navy were difficult. "It's shameful that a woman could use such power to destroy man. If that girl used her power in a sword battle, she would lose her honour." For a breath of air he looked at you. You blinked. You could see that familiar glint in his eyes, but it was the reflection of... your own eyes? Huh? His eyes mirrored that strange shimmer... "This woman doesn't know anything..."

"She's a raw diamond who wants some nice attention plus a good cutting." He winked, although his eyes mirrored his graveness. His aura felt dangerous. "A while ago I've broken her chains that restrained her power. I will find someone who can teach her, how to make use of that power. If I'm unlucky, I'll have to ask the Pirate Empress" Shanks sighed. He really didn't want to ask that woman for help. She was also difficult.

"Red-Hair, you will turn this girl into a war weapon." Mihawk asserted, after he swallowed his piece of meat. These two really didn't bother about their location. The most people stared from afar at them, apparently they knew who they were. No one was brave enough to come near. Besides it was evening, so only a few lanterns enlightened the plaza. Some candles were lit by a waiter. As soon as he finished, he rushed inside. Only you were close to those two... what a awkward picture it must be. A little girl between two scary looking giants. Being distracted, you didn't notice how Mihawk watched you. "She's still untouched. Let her live her peaceful life."

"I won't" Shanks refused now somewhat angry. "They control her. That god damn world government controls every step of her. Why would she live a fake life? You did not see her tears, when I noticed that something was off. She had no idea what was wrong with her."

"You claim to be her saviour?"

"No. But I am the one who offered her another option. She had the choice, Mihawk. She choose our side.", he growled. Again you felt that powerful aura around him. His gaze... it was the same as that time. He was using... his Haki, right? So dominant... "Think about it. Would you rather give her to the world government who would abuse her power as soon as its awakened?"

Mihawk stopped in his movement. "I am not the one to judge this.", he answered slowly. With a huff he poured more wine into his glass, took it and drank.

"This era will end. Not today, not tomorrow... but it will in the next few years. When the time comes, she will bloom. I will make sure that she's on our side without forcing her to. If you're not ready to take this burden, then another great swordsman will." Your red-haired friend sounded upset as well as resolute. "She needs another way of fighting than this questionable ability. You exactly know this."

With a heavy sigh Hawk-Eyes put down his cutlery. "You're an exhausting man, Red-Hair.", he told him. "You dragged me into this little mess without my approval. If the government finds out, whom I'm interacting with, they will go berserk." Mihawk moved his head into your direction. For some moments he was silent. "[Name] Evans. Why do you desire power? Why do you want to learn how to battle?"

Astonished about his question you held your breath. Then, after relaxing a little bit, you answered. "I don't want to be weak anymore" This much of information wouldn't be enough. Every idiot would know this. "I don't want to rely on others. I can't always hide myself in the back." With a determined glance you looked at him. Your eyes glowed. "I desire power so that person will never be able to hurt my family anymore. I want to punish him for what he has done to me and all of my friends." You gritted your teeth. Before you met up with Shanks, you thought clearly about your desire to fight. And you had found your reason. "I want to protect my family and friends! I won't let them ever again die in front of my eyes! Rather I would die for them!" You almost shouted, but you refrained from doing so.

Mihawk's expression didn't waver at your reasoning. "Revenge?" Again he crossed his arms, but this time he didn't have that repellent stance. He lifted his eyebrows, while the corner of his mouth got dragged down. "So that's the feeling I've sensed.", he mumbled to himself.

"So what's your answer, Mihawk. I cannot lose more time than this." Shanks called for an answer. It was time for Mihawk to choose. You gulped at this thought. You were convinced that his man would be a great teacher if he wanted to. But he was kind of capricious and obstinate. There was a high chance that he would decline.

"Fine. You have convinced me. I will take care of her." He sighed and closed his scary eyes. "However, if she's not strong enough, I will stop training her. If she complains or refuses orders, it'll be the same. I'll send her immediately back." Mihawk stared at you. "I don't bother about weaklings. You need a strong mind or else I'll throw you out."

Shanks and you blinked in disbelief. This warlord has just accepted their request. This moody man would train you! With a loud laugh Shanks lifted his cup of beer. "Then it's settled. Let's party then!"

Hawk-Eyes shook his head in annoyance. Then he bent towards you, what made you flinch. "Listen, [name] Evans, this is no game. I am only willing to do this due to your determination and promising abilities. As long as you have the will to fight, you will receive special training.", he told you, "Playtime's over. You must grow up." He fumbled in his pocket. In the next moment you held a little piece of paper in your hands. A number was written in a beautiful handwriting there. "This is the number of my Den-Den-Mushi. That foolish Red-Hair told me, you would receive yours after this meeting." He throw a piercing glance towards the mentioned man, who drank happily. "Before I am willing to train you, you will get trough strength and endurance training. If you're ready, this man will bring you to my home. There will the real training start." Mihawk relaxed and leant back. His arrogant stance was back. "Also take into consideration what kind of sword you want to fight with."

Eagerly you nodded and pressed the small paper on your chest. This thing was your key to power. It was mindboggling that this swordsman would take care of you.

"Relax, [name]-chan. We will prepare you for your training, so you won't get kicked out" He winked at you. "He might look like a cold bastard, but he's a good person!" He laughed, while Mihawk sweatdropped. He clearly hated to lose his cold-hearted reputation. "Now we've got time to convince your strict guardian. Then your new life will begin."

"I won't disappoint you!" You exclaimed happily and grinned. Great!

*** TimeSkip ***

After meeting the terrifying warlord who was the best swordsman in the world, you started to follow a specific training routine that he shortly explained to you. Unfortunately things didn't go as smooth as planned. Your new daily routine didn't remain unnoticed. Since you started preparing for your training with Mihawk, you were barely at home. More precisely: you only slept there at late night. Of course you had to be there at day, if grandma got sick or had any special wishes. For you, it meant less part-time working and more care for grandma. There was no reason to avoid nor slacken training. Probably it would've been better to tell her lies, why you were so busy all of a sudden. Like longer shifts at your job... study group activities...

You couldn't know that she was checking every step of you. You heard from Shanks, that for some reason the word government observed you. But you had no idea, that grandma did the same. Some day - probably about three months had passed - she stopped you from meeting your future-captain, who took very good care of you. Since he was part of your life, you'd changed. You were far more self-confident and self-reliant, but also developed some negative traits, e.g. you've gotten extremely cheeky and had a very sharp tongue. Your appearance also changed a little bit: from the restrained, decent dressed girl into a brave, headstrong girl with her own sense of fashion. You still liked the dresses from your grandma, but it was time to refrain from her a little.

Back to the point: she noticed, although you tried very hard not to show any difference. In front of her, you acted and dressed like you always did. In front of others you showed your true self that got stronger with each time you met your favourite redhead. There was no way she could find out what you were doing lately. If she asked the neighbourhood, they would reply nothing special. You weren't stupid, you didn't act all mighty in front of people she knew. There was a high chance of them telling her. For the rest of the people of your quarter: they didn't care. They had no reason to put special notice on you nor knew your grandma. At your work, everyone liked you the way you were. Only bad customers received rude replies after provoking you. So what did she want?

"[Name]-chan, hold on a second" she asked you, as you were tying your shoes. You looked up, since you were kneeing and preparing to leave.

"What is it, grandma? I'm in a hurry", you answered, not aware of what would come next.

"Why are you in such a hurry, honey?" She returned the question, crossing her arms and looking directly into your (e/c) orbs. "Today you have no group activities and no shift at Joe's Café."

You froze in your movement. Wait? Did she really check all of this? You rarely told her what you were up to. She had trusted you until now. "I am meeting up with friends...", you answered and knitted your eyebrows. "Is something wrong with that?"

Grandma's look wasn't satisfied at all. You could clearly see that she was expecting something else. The shadows caused by her brows laid over her eyes as always, so you couldn't see them. It made it hard to interpret her expression correctly. The only thing that pointed at her mood was that long, straight line that was supposed to be her mouth. She pressed her lips together, so they formed a strict line. You almost couldn't distinguish her lips from her skin. She was obviously tense. "May I ask whom you're meeting with?"

You blinked and stood up. You put your hand casually on your hip, not quite sure about that question. "Grandma... what's wrong?" You giggled. Hopefully she would get fooled by your carefree attitude. The last thing you wanted her to hear what you were up to. "It's not like I'm going on a secret date"

"I worry about you", she answered calmly, "Lately, you've been rarely at home at daytime. I can't imagine that school is that hard on you. You're too clever for having any problems. Hence you don't have private lessons." For a moment there was silence. She moved in front of you and touched your cheek with her slim, bony fingers. "And I see no reason, why you would work so much. Especially at night. It's dangerous for a young girl..."

"Grandma, really. Don't worry so much" With a smile you put your hand on her fingers. You looked into her eyes, so she would hopefully believe you. You were good at deceiving others, you rarely refused to gaze in one's eyes. Many got nervous by doing so, while you did not. You weren't afraid to show yourself. It was hard to read you anyway. Generally only a few were able to, mainly Shanks. A long while ago your grandma saw you through at once, but this changed. Perhaps this was the reason why she tried to control you. You couldn't know the true reason. "First of, I found a new hobby . So I am mostly not at home. But if you need me, I am always going to be here for you. Second, I want to save some money. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"There is enough reason to worry."

You piped down. Her answer reflected how much she ignored your reasons not to worry. Astonished you didn't know what to answer at her statement. "There is?", you finally replied.

"Yes. That's what I want to talk about." At this response you looked reflexively at the grandfather clock, checking if you had enough time. "Don't worry about the time, dear. I won't let you go so fast." With this, you stared at her, not sure, what she meant.

"What?", you asked in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"Honey, you've been meeting up with shady guys, don't you? Are they the reason, why you've started to jog in the morning? ... why are you training?"

So... She was controlling you. Anger blazed up inside of you, as you realised how right Shanks had been. Every time he tried to tell you, you refused to listen. You had trusted your saviour blindly up to this day. Now, you had to admit that it was wrong to trust someone blindly at all. It was the same with your friends. They could never keep a secret. That one time you shared one, it was spread across the whole quarter, because they found you weird. And now even your grandma was against you, not trusting you at all. Discontent you crossed your arms. "Are you spying on me? Have you no faith in me at all?"

"Don't get me wrong, honey. I do trust you... but I worry about your well-being."

"Is that enough of a reason to spy on me instead of **asking** me?", you responded angrily. "Grandma, I am no small kid anymore. I can look after myself without getting into real trouble."

Grandma sighed at your worlds. Apparently she wasn't happy about your reaction. "Then why didn't you tell me from the start?", she answered with another question - again. "You know... it was the same with..."

"Stop it, already!", you shouted angrily. "Why do you **always** compare me to your son!?" Every time... every time she repeated the same thing over and over again. It made you sick. Your feeling of guilt grew with every 'mistake' you had done so far. Seeing her teary face broke your heart. This time, it annoyed you. How many times did she want to abuse that guilty-feeling?! It was enough! You clenched your fists. You so wanted to leave and meet Shanks... but you knew that more problems would follow, if you didn't listen to her at least for now.

Your grandma seemed shocked by that behaviour. So far you'd never talked back to her, you had always been obedient. "Honey... stop shouting.", she asked softly, "I don't want you to be angry with me. I have no bad intentions... I know that you are rebellious at times, so I simply need to check..."

"Grandma, why are you spying on me?" You demanded an answer. There was no reason to follow every of your steps, that was way overdone.

"For your own good", she replied stiffly. "[Name]-chan, I don't like the way, you're developing at the moment"

"I am highly aware of what's good for me" You retorted, "Stop controlling me! I don't do anything bad!" While you answered, you felt strange. Something was odd here. You kept glaring at grandma, but somehow you couldn't more freely. Blinking you tried to turn away, but you couldn't. In this moment grandma grabbed your wrist und pulled it towards her. After a brief glance, she sighed heavily. Shit! You wanted to hide that much longer! She shouldn't know about the loss of your bracelets.

"Who broke them?", she asked now, confusing you.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I took them off"

"You can't take them off by yourself. So who broke them?" Your eyes widened at that information. So it had been on purpose. You couldn't believe what you were confronted with. Shanks had told you, didn't he? He had even known that you weren't able to take your bracelets of. So he broke them in order to free you. You've felt a lot better after he did. "[Name]-chan, who broke them?" Your rage grew with each question.

"Does it matter?!"

"It does matter, because you endanger your surroundings, [name]-chan!", grandma shouted angrily at you. Startled you gasped. Why would she say that?! Was Mihawk right? Were you some sort of dangerous weapon that she wanted to hide? What was it? You felt lost. Nothing made a sense anymore! Was she good and you're bad? Or was it the other way round? "How can you act so carelessly although I taught you different?!"

"... why am I the dangerous one?" you quietly asked, shooting angry glares at her. In the meanwhile you had clenched your fists so hard that your nails dug into your skin, causing them to hurt some parts of your skin. Eventually blood started to drop. "Why am I the one who needs to live inside a cage!? I don't get it... what's wrong with me!? Why am I getting chained?"

"Don't get me wrong, honey. I am not your enemy. Did you already forget how many times you passed out? The bracelets were for your sake!" She tried to explain to you. "You don't know what's sleeping inside of you... if you change your lifestyle, it could get out and-"

"So what's inside of me?" Your voice sounded even in your ears dark and angry. Wrath laid inside of it. Hence your grandma flinched at the sound, she felt not only worried but also scared. She knew that she fucked up here. "Tell me. What's my sin for being kept inside a golden cage? Because I survived the Tragedy of Crescent Island?"

Grandma's lips parted, closed and parted again. She searched for the rights words, so you wouldn't get any madder than this. Your aura flickered with your growing rage. "[name]-chan..." She stepped up to you, while you backed off. Finally, you could move again. "Please, I don't say that you are dangerous... I don't want to harm you... but I couldn't let you act freely, if your ability went out of control again." She touched your hand, but you pushed her away, as if you got burned by the touch. With a sigh she looked into your eyes. "Please, understand me. I saw your ability once. It is dangerous. Don't act so carefree and endanger others lives. It's not fair, if they got hurt by your reckless behaviour."

"How do I endanger them? I train my body and my willpower. What's the sin?" Annoyed you threw your small bag over your shoulder, then you crossed your arms. You had enough of this shit. Her words were merely excuses to tie you up. You'd already made a decision. Her preachment wouldn't change anything. "I won't put on any more weird things that made me feel weary."

Your grandma crossed her arms behind her back, straightening yonder a little. "That jewellery is helping to suppress your powers. You told me yourself, that you are scared by them. Why did your opinion change?", she asked, but you refused to answer. Discontent she pulled down the corners of her mouth. "Little lady, I am not your enemy.", she underlined again. "I am here for your sake. I want you to have a peaceful life, like you wished to have. I didn't do anything that possibly could make you unhappy, didn't I?"

"Beside of treating me like a pet with thousands of rules? You spied on me!"

"If you're old enough, you'll understand. Until then, you won't meet that man again. He does no good to you."

"You won't stop me seeing my friends", you growled and pushed her aside, afterwards you opened the door of the hallway. You took everything you needed, so there was no reason to stay here. "I won't come home tonight", you informed her, not even sending her a glance.

"[Name] Evans, you will stay. Or else I'll get Kuzan and you will really get into trouble. These people are bad guys! Why don't you listen to me?! I did warn you!" Her voice rang tiredly, although she was stubborn and tried to hold you back by your grabbing your wrist. "[name]-chan, please. They want to abuse you..."

"How would you know? You only see the danger coming from me and not from them", you replied coldly. Still, you refused to look at her. You kept your stubborn stance. With a skilled move you got free of her hand and rubbed your wrist. "And by the way, grandma." You turned your head in her direction, but still refused to look at her. "I haven't broken any rule. I am meeting with **friends**. I don't know what their profession is.. but they aren't strangers to me. I am training in order to self-defend myself, because some guys tried to harass me. Happy?" With this you left her. Dumbfounded she stood here with an open mouth, she couldn't believe what just had happened. In the end you avoided one of the most important rules and she seemed not to have any power over you left. Someone strengthened your spirit that was free again. That could get a huge problem...

Unknown to you your grandma gritted her teeth and got a _Den-Den-Mushi_ out of her small pocket. It was time to take action before something bad happened.

"Forgive me, little lady."

*** TimeSkip ***

After the first real quarrel with grandma time went by in a fast pace.

It was almost unbelievable that your life had been quiet and boring almost a half a year ago. You nearly forgot how miserable you had felt, being a pet inside a cage. Before you'd met Shanks, you did believe that things were right the way they were. It wasn't noteworthy for a girl like you to be quiet and restrained. Showing yourself from the best side was a must, a duty. Your grandma attached importance to first-class behaviour. For though you weren't descended from noble blood, she wanted you to act faultless.

All rich kids acted that way since their parents were noble and strict. However, it didn't change the fact that the most of them were douche bags. Arrogant and very hateful towards 'poor' people. You'd experienced some... terrible things. You even became the target once in a while due to their moody behaviour. Oh, how happy you were that you would never again bow before these kids and endure whatever they did to you nor your friends. You had watched them quietly, with growing anger inside, when they harmed your friends. They acted mighty, as if they were from another league: they stood above you. But that was a lie. It's been a long desire to beat the shit out of them. But how could a girl like you do so? You had no strength and you weren't athletic. Talking big with no actual power to do something lead only to your own trouble. Luckily, this was about to change. No more weakness, you would become strong.

Over this period of time you had troubles with your training. Since you weren't that fond of sports and lacked sport-related activities, you had a hard time. At first, your effort to train your endurance was low. Although you wanted to get stronger and leave this island, the incentive wasn't big enough to make you move. You always had hated running senselessly in circles... and you hated push-ups, everything related to training made you sick. Mihawk gave you a huge list of things of what exactly you had to train. Only looking at it frustrated you. How would you be able to do all of this? Was it that important to learn a little bit of swordplay? The first two weeks you slacked off, standing up early in the morning for a jog wasn't to your liking. You had to stand up early for school already, standing up much earlier for sports? Nah!

Unfortunate for your inner temptation Shanks noticed and gave you lots of reasons to work out. In the very first moments, he had talked to you, you felt scolded. But in the end he laughed, stroked your head and told you, to give your best. Miraculously it did good. He cared about you and encouraged you. Plus... the thought of training with the best swordsman in the world let you shiver. It would be no good to ignore the demands of this guy. Also you really wished to leave with these dorks. At your meetings with the redhead and his crew, you heard a lot about their adventures. Their company kept you bright and happy. It was such a different world in comparison to yours. You wanted to live in that free world where you were able to find your happiness. Not only Shanks, but also his and later your friends tried to inspire you. Their rooting for you was very cute and motivating. Your hold their and Shanks' words dear. So you tried your very best, stuck to your training regime and made huge progress with each passing month.

Your grandma wasn't able to stop you. No one would be able to.

Even though 'they' did try.

There was this one incidence at your school, when you were training at your school's gym. You often stayed on at school in order to use the gym for yourself and make use of the sports equipment. Since you didn't want stupid viewers, you picked days where no club occupied the hall. So you were all by yourself. No one should see, what you were trying to do, given that you were pretty clumsy. Your attempts on working out ended up in some little failures and accidents. It wasn't rare, that you hurt yourself a little. Bruises and scratches belonged since to your everyday life. Of course you had some troubles at first: You had to do this alone. Neither Shanks nor Mihawk would help you at your own preparation for the real deal. It was kind of a test for you, before you were allowed to leave. You didn't know how to begin. But you learned little by little. And practising at school was beneficial. The school's equipment was perfect for a uncomplicated start. With simple exercises you worked on your endurance and strength.

To your misfortune some of the pupils noticed your doing and came to "check it". You were doing some exercises as push-ups and squats, when a group of 5 pupils arrived at the gym. Of course they wouldn't leave you be. It was the nature of human kind to be curious and intolerable. You didn't even look up, as the group approached you. You weren't interested in an unnecessary fight. Plus you really had no time to slack off. You did it enough already. But the group seemed to think otherwise. As you stood up to stretch, the three girls started to giggle. The other two males grinned and eyed you up from tip to toe. You were accustomed to gazes like these. Most males stared awkwardly at you.

These guys did it for another purpose. It may sounded cliché, but there were in point of fact bullies that had a private problem with particularly you. You had no idea what might enrage them so much that they tried to find your weak spots. But usually their attempts on hurting you failed, since you ignored them all the time. It was hard though. Their words hurt, but you learned to get on with them. Why bother with idiots, if there were many other things to think of? It wasn't odd, that they tried to hurt you: Destroying your belongings, harassing you with words or even shoving you around, literally.

"Why is Mc Chubby trying to work out? Are you suddenly interested in your appearance?" The raven-haired girl asked you, which made you look up and turn your head in her direction. Ah, it was that bitchy-looking girl. She was the one who tried to lure every attractive guy into her bed. Some of your female friends gossiped about her, but you'd never lost a word about it. Her behaviour was cheap, but it gave you no reason to bully her. But as it seemed there was a reason to target you. Strangely they aimed at your body shape.

"Does it matter?", you questioned, ignoring the other girls and pushed past them, so you could grab your drink and get a mouthful. You got the bad feeling that they wouldn't simply leave after making fun of you. Yes, you were probably the worst at sports and were always the last one at running. But that was only a fact, no hindrance to get over it.

The raven-haired frowned, she had always had a problem with you. Many of the guys ignored her, when you were around. Your simple presence got their attention without doing anything special. Besides, you didn't even want it. And that was one of her reasons to bully you. "Give up, pig. No diet can cure your ugliness." You blinked at these words. Was she jealous of something? You looked at her with no interest at all, although you listened to her. "Don't give me that look, bitch!"

"Do you have business with me or are you simply here to make fun of me? If it's the latter, please be so nice and leave. I have no time for this." You almost sounded monotonously. Your own glance said enough already, but you guessed that they wouldn't comprehend anyways. "Tomorrow's also a good day for nonsense, right?"

Yes, it wasn't clever to provoke her. Especially with her friends gawking at you, while she turned red. She didn't expect you to say something like that. She wasn't used to your reaction at all, since you rarely opened your mouth to speak. In fact, that was the reason why. Just... you felt the urge to change it today. They always aimed for you, so why not shoot back? You almost smirked, when the girl came near you and shoot you glares. "Don't speak so high. Everyone knows that you're a fat slut that gives everyone a good fuck for some berry.", she cursed and grabbed your hair, what caused you to wince. What? Did people really talked trash so much? "Hey, listen to me!" Pulling your hair she grinned at you in arrogance. Her friends giggled at your visible discomfort.

"Don't they tell the same about you?" You asked annoyed, tried to free yourself from the grab and grow slowly angry. You didn't want to pick up a fight, but she was provoking it. You were so sick to the back teeth. Always someone told shit about you, because of your looks' effect. You didn't do it on purpose, couldn't they just leave you be?! "Would you leave now? I don't want to hurt you."

The raven-haired girl hold her breath. Then she gritted her teeth and pulled your hair even stronger. "What did you just say, bitch?! I don't even get why men would look at you! You're ugly, you're fat and these freaking, glowing eyes... they scare the shit out of everyone!"

"Hey, maybe we should ignore her, Sis" One of the guys suggested, only to get an evil glare. He was one of her personal 'slaves' who she slept with. She always had two guys around her. You had no interest in her doings, but you observed a lot of people in your free time at lunch. Her name? It was of no importance. What you knew, was, that she was one of those school bitches who loved attention. She loved having power over others. And, she wasn't the first one who targeted you. Females hated you, while males tried to get your attention. Weird world. You guessed that it was all about envy and the like. But what was that about your eyes? You thought that it was their eyes that started to glow, if they looked at you...

"Let me go" That was your last warning. You had no time for her accusations. Maybe you did not know how to fight, perhaps you would get beaten up here. But you wouldn't listen to her anymore. This would be the last time she dared to harass you. "Let go."

"Nope! First beg me on your knees for pardon!" She laughed, pulled even stronger at your hair that were a mess by now and waved her two slaves over. "Come here. Have some fun with the bitch. I am sure, she wouldn't mind to mess her up. She does it anyways with everyone." She laughed almost hysterically.

"Yeah, I've heard that she does it even with old men... she has no standard..." Another of the girls mumbled, looking at you in disgust. The other hugged herself and shared the same expression with her friend. "I can't believe how cheap she is. Acting like a saint but in the shadows she's the worst slut in town. She doesn't even deny it."

"I've warned you.", you mumbled. Anger raged within your voice, while you stared at the raven-haired. With a fast move you hit her directly in her stomach which caused her to stumble back and let you go. You used the re-owned freedom and refrained from them. Some of your hair strands hang lose in your face. "You better leave now.", you growled. At least you could hope that she got scared, but far from it. She coughed and stared with hatred at you.

"You piece of shit, how dare you!?", she screamed. Great... no teacher was here at this time. You would have to deal with them until they got tired of you. Before she could lose another word, you ran towards her and gave her another blow. This time in her face. How could you possibly ignore what they accused you of being a slut?! When you hit her face, she fell on her bum and whined in pain. "What are you looking at!? Beat her up! She fucking hit my face!"

Well... fuck. Those two were as broad as gorillas and trained. Time to test your progress that you'd made. Both of them run towards you, while the girls ran towards the raven-haired ad helped her up. There was no way of avoiding a battle. You could try to find your way to the exit, but they wouldn't let you pass. They probably ran way faster than you did. A half year of training couldn't turn you into a pro, right? So, you were aware if your situation. How to handle them? How to handle... You saw a chance, how you could win the fight. In the corner of the halls lay some iron stabs that were usually used for building up some equipment.

"Get her!" The raven-haired screamed. Startled by her anger the boys ran towards you. In the next moment they tried to hit you, but you dodged by going on your knees for a second. Then you spun to the side, so you could sprint towards your target. But before you could get there, one of them grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you back. The other gulped, he was timid about beating you up. But after he saw the angry glare of his 'girlfriend', he kicked you in your stomach. You bent due to the sudden pain. You had no time to react, as both hit you many times until you fell on your knees.

This was the time, when you stood up and hurried to the stabs. Grabbing one you wiped away the blood under your nose. Such bastards... they were always on the move in packs. No difference, where you were. Always complete packs approached you and tried to hurt you. Your body hurt, although you trained so much to endure this kind of stress. You did struggle and kicked them -actually one of them had already gotten a dark bruise at his eye -, but they outnumbered you. Even the raven-haired kicked you, cowardly she hid behind her guys. Breathing heavily you glared at them, the stab in your hand and blood dripping from your nose. Everything hurt. Naturally, so far you hadn't been treated this way. Damn, you even tasted your own blood. At times like these you wished that Kuzan were there for rescuing you. But he wasn't and you still didn't know how to defend yourself. You bared your teeth, then run towards one of the guys. As he dodged your attack, you swung around and hit the other by his leg that gave away, causing him to fell down. His partner however seemed pissed. He grabbed your stab and tried to pull it away. But you used this chance to kick him hard between his legs. "Sorry, bastard", you growled, when you wrenched the stab from his hands. His scream was ear-piercing, but heavily deserved.

"You fucking bitch!" The raven-haired cursed, while her friends helped the boys up. It was so unfair that you had to fight alone versus so many. How could you possibly know how to handle them? Every body part hurt and you felt that only the adrenaline that rushed from your veins prevented you from passing out. Your vision got blurry. Why did it happen every time you felt stressed? It wouldn't be any good to pass out here. Probably they would beat you up even more. Shit! Your legs trembled from the pain and the stress. "You will so pay for this."

With these words you saw the other guy jumping at you, but you denied his attempt by stepping aside. You gave him a strong kick, so he flew on the ground. Without hesitation you ran towards the raven-haired who blinked in confusion, when you pressed the stab against her throat which caused her to stumble back against the wall. "Get fucking lost already", you snarled angry. "I don't this beat-up, you jealous piece of crap." Usually you watched your tongue, but why should you treat these cowards well? You pressed the stab even stronger at her neck. The pressure would leave a mark for sure.

"Bitch!", she yelled pressed. "Because of you my lovely future-husband ignores me! I don't get why he even looks at you ugly whore!"

"Get. Lost." You silenced her coldly by pressing the stab even stronger against her. For a short amount of time you rethought her worlds. "I don't care about your beloved one. Take him. No reason to beat me up... isn't it enough that you gossip about me?" Pure anger vibrated through your voice. You glanced at the others who winced in fear. "Let me alone or else I will hurt YOU and break your legs!" A final frown for the raven-haired who started to cry. Then it seemed to be over. You shook your head, lowered the stab and threw it on the floor. The girls looked scared as hell, they wouldn't do anything weird. You sighed and felt the pain growing stronger. There would be so many bruises this time. You heard the guys groaning in pain at the same time as they stood up. Time to go home...

"You won't get away!"

Your eyes widened as you foresaw what blow was incoming from the raven-haired girl. You literally saw your head getting hit by your own weapon. Blood splashed in all directions, when the others screamed out of shock. Before it could happen, you moved to the side, almost falling over your own legs. The stab hit the ground next to you, while the hateful gaze of the raven-haired lay on you. Scared you made some steps backwards. What was wrong with her? Why would she try to kill you?

"He wants to propose to you! I won't let him! Get her!" Her eyes glowed in a strange matter but it wasn't like the ones of the guys. It displayer her hatred towards you.

Confused about her behaviour you felt your wrists get crabbed by both of the male. You fought back desperately, but you had no chance. The guys held your arms and made you cross them behind your back. They forced you on your knees. Then - for few seconds - everything turned black. Only a dull sound was heard. After you felt a warm liquid running down your face. She struck you at you head which almost made you lose consciousness. Again you felt sharp pain. That stupid girl didn't stop to beat you.

"Good." She breathed hard. "Now use her, as you like! She won't tell anyone anyways. She will be too scared! Learn your lesson, bitch! Stop snatching away MY boys!" She was screaming by now. Her hatred had no end. "NO ONE dares to hit me!"

You barely could hear her words, but you felt them. When you crushed on the floor, hands touched you and turned you on your back. The thought of losing your precious treasure made you almost cry. For the whole time they beat you up you didn't cry. And now, you wouldn't either. Words... weird sounds... your felt like your clothes got ripped apart. This world was so cruel. You were always targeted by someone and this time, they went as far as this. You shut your eyes, waiting for the torture to start.

But nothing happened.

No, that was wrong. Something did happen... you heard screams at the same time, as you passed out. The only thing you remembered was that you suddenly felt different and much, much better than before.

Screams... painful screams echoed in the hall.

Then silence followed.

Black, cold silence.

*** TimeSkip ***

"..."

"[Name]-chan..."

You looked up, as you recognized your own name and in the end the speaking voice. For a short amount of time so stared into its direction. You opened your mouth, but no sound left it. You were tired. You were so tired. And your body felt as if it was set on fire although something wet was dripping of your skin. The liquid was viscous and smelled unpleasant. It was all over your body. Even your hair had another colour because of the foreign fluid. More awkwardly: inside your mouth was that awful iron taste. It tasted like blood. More precisely: it was blood. Irritated you slowly looked down, realising that you were drenched in red. All around you was blood and... an arm. Alerted you turned your head to the side, noticing different limbs spread over the floor. One or two bodies... a female.. a male... oh, on the wall was the second male that tried to hurt you. He got pierced by the stab that you had used before. Now he hang loose on the wall, right next to the basketball basket. It looked like something ripped them into pieces... something that had big claws. Blinking your gaze fell on your own hands that heavily hurt. They also were covered in blood. It wasn't your own, since there were no cuts on your body. What did happen?

"[Name]-chan, oy. Do you hear me?" A warm hand turned your face towards the one you knew so well. A worried look was all over his face, when he checked you and warped his coat around your frail, injured body. A second later he lifted you up. After he caressed your cheek, whispering something about "Everything will be okay".

' _Warm_ ' you thought leaning your head against his chest. He was warm, although he could freeze anyone to death. Your stupid, icy brother."Kuzan-nii", you whispered weakly. So tired. You felt so unbelievably tired. "Where am I?"

Kuzan's expression was serious as he watched your face. He could clearly see that you didn't remember anything that had happened. Or maybe you did? He observed every so little of your reactions and tried to find out what caused this bloody chaos. He didn't look surprised at all to see you like this. Aside from his worried expression he looked cool. Kuzan was used to see dead bodies but his calm attitude didn't fit in this situation. You were the only one alive as it seemed. As you didn't see the other two girls, you assumed them to be alive. You didn't care anyways. You felt agitated but at the same time satisfied. Confused about yourself you grabbed Kuzan's shirt, since you needed some comfort. This taste in your mouth caused you to grimace. It didn't disturb you as much as it should, though. It was simply unaccustomed and maybe wrong. Maybe?

"[Name]-chan, you're safe now.", Kuzan whispered softly in your ear. He carried you out of the hall where a lot of marine soldiers ran in. Some held buckets filled with water and wipes, other weird, big spray cans. You were convinced that they were here to clean up the hall. The area was locked by the marine soldiers. At every entrance soldiers were placed, so no one could enter the building. Looked like they would hide the incident and get rid of every trace. "Don't worry, no one will find out about this." Hearing his words, you looked up into his face. Your vision was still blurry, but you recognized his facial features. Kuzan smiled kindly. He read your mind by looking in your eyes. "Confused as always, hm?"

"Kind of", you whispered raspy. "What... happened?"

"I'll tell you. This time, I'll tell you.", he mumbled. He turned his face straight forward. First, he had to get you out of here. Then he would tell explain you what had happened. Therefore you left the school area, you headed towards a building that you could identify as marine accommodation. So he didn't bring you to your grandma's house. This was unusual, since he always took you home. It seemed like you would get interrogated. Somehow Kuzan's glance revealed you that you wouldn't extradite you. "But first you will take a bath."

You nodded exhaustedly, while he carried you to his own room inside the building. When you arrived, you moved towards a small door that led inside the bathroom. Kuzan put you on the laundry basket. After he let water pour into the bathtub and checked the temperature. This man could be very caring if he wanted to. For many he seemed cold-hearted, but to you he was one of the kindest persons you knew. Although he was a navy admiral his idea of justice was different and more simple than the ' _absolute justice_ 'that the navy usually represented. He was a fair man who hated to execute orders which he counted as wrong. "Can you do it on your own?" You blinked. You were so lost in thoughts that you didn't notice that he moved on front of you. With a shy nod you signalled him a 'yes'. He smiled and gently stroked your head which cause you to flinch. His eyes narrowed. Carefully he pushed some of your sticky strands of hair to the side, so he could see your wound. "Please be careful. I'll get a doctor."

Again you nodded. With this he left you alone. You lowered your gaze and thought about the bloody scene in the hall. You did remember that there was this group who harassed you. You fought bravely back but you lost in the end, because of this hate-filled girl that struck you with the stab. Then... then the guys tried to... You shuddered. Quickly you took of Kuzan's coat and your disrupted leftovers of your clothes. With an eased sigh you realised that you didn't get touched. Your lingerie was indeed drenched in red but it wasn't torn nor removed. You were so happy that you didn't lost your precious virginity. You were one of the few girls who didn't give in to some random guy at young age. There was no chance you would get weak because of a good-looking guy! You wanted to get to know the person first, before he would be allowed to touch you.

Carefully you removed your lingerie and slid inside the warm water. "Ouch!", you hissed. Your body hurt. You looked down and saw a lot of bruises which started to darken. Great... in a few days Shanks would come to pick you up and now you looked this bad. Another sigh followed. Then you cleaned your body and took all the time you needed. You couldn't stop yourself from spacing out. The thought of getting harassed in this way was horrible. How could one held so much hatred towards you? The guys didn't mind of trying to... such jerks. That was one reason why you hated man. They always looked at you with disgusting lust, filled with dirty ideas. Not a single one treated you special, they always wanted this one thing. Plus the most looked like pigs. You didn't know if you would let a handsome guy touch you... you were a girl after all. There had to be a guy who could make you weak right? You remembered the poster of one handsome pirate you had found a long time ago and gulped. Maybe someone like him... yeah... but no pig would ever be allowed to touch you.

It was time to be less restrained and show them their place.

"[Name]-chan, are you alright?" You heard Kuzan from behind the door. Ah, right. You had been bathing for a while now. You should get out of it.

"Kuzan-nii, do you have clothes for me?"

"Yes. I will put them on the laundry basket, if you allow me to come in for a second."

"No peeping, mister. But okay.", you shouted, feeling a lot better. You still were tired, but it wasn't as bad as before the bath. You had turned your back to the door, when you heard Kuzan come in. He was still chuckling about your answer, but he didn't look into your direction. You could see it, since you leered at him over your shoulder. After he left, you got out of the tub and dried yourself. Then you took the clothes he had left for you. "An uniform? Really?", you mumbled, but didn't complain any further. You put on the white skirt, light blue top and the white jacket. You had formed your tower into a turban that held your hair, ignoring the light pain caused by the weight. Putting on your shoes you left the room and saw Kuzan waiting for you. He leant on the wall behind him. The doctor was waiting next to him.

"There you are." The doctor went over to you, lead you to a chair and checked you. Hence he got rid of your towel and checked the wound on your head. After treating you, he gave you some medicine that you instantly consumed and left. Lots of bandages covered your skin and a part of your head now. You thanked the doc, as he disappeared through the door that he closed. You looked at Kuzan.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you.", you whispered and bowed slightly. With a graceful move of his hand he pointed towards his bed. You nodded and made yourself comfortable there. When you sat down, he also did on his armchair. Next to him you could see a huge bookshelf. In general, the room was simply furnished. A bed, an armchair, a small desk and two chairs... some pictures on the wall and lights. To you, it was boring. But you knew that Kuzan only slept here. There was no need to decorate this small room. After checking out his room, you noticed that he watched you. Shyly you looked down and waited for some kind of telling-off. To your surprise it didn't follow. Actually he had other plans with you and other topics that he wanted to talk about.

"Ararara... you have some talent for this sort of trouble...", he noted and scratched the back of his head. He leant forward, so that he could support his arm on his leg. "Fortunately no one heard you, since there was nobody at school. No one will know about this incident." This information confused you. There was a reason to hide this, right? Was is possible that you were the reason? "Where shall we start?" This question confused you even more.

"I... don't know. Kuzan... am I the one who did...?"

"Please relax.", he asked softly, interrupting your question. "First of all: Are you being bullied at school? Was this the first time that you were followed by someone?"

You sighed and pressed your hands on your lap. It was a topic that you didn't want to talk about. It sounded so poor that you were bullied and didn't have the guts to resist them. At least, before you started to work out. "It was the first time that they followed me in order to beat me up", you mumbled, being ashamed of that fact.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've tried to speak with your teachers..." He started but noticed in an instant, why you didn't ask for help. "[Name]-chan..."

"The teachers at this school don't care.", you told him in a low voice. "The first time they didn't take me seriously. After some attempts I gave up and handled them in my own way. Grandma was showing no mercy everything related to school. I've came to the conclusion that grandma doesn't understand me the way that I believed she would. It's no big deal. I am used to this... almost everyone treats me like a weirdo."

"Why did you not tell me? Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked seriously and stared into your eyes. His gaze was so intense that you weren't able to avert your eyes. "I won't tell her anything of this, just please explain..."

"You were busy... I didn't want to ruin the good mood, when I was with you. I didn't want to think about this problem." You confessed and tensed up a little. "I trust you, but I don't trust grandma anymore." Kuzan lifted one of his brows, but didn't say anything. He signalled you that he would continue listening to you. "I don't remember when the bully started, but the girls at school got really bitchy. They despise me for no reason... but apparently there is one. Maybe it has to do with my 'charismatic' looks." The way you pronounced this little word made clear that you didn't believe this statement at all. "They got jealous because boys then to ask me out. But I think there's more to their hatred. I made no friends with anyone at school. Only the kids from our quarter are nice. The school's full of douche bags."

"You endured too much of unjustified, bad treatment. Tell me next time, please. I do care for you."

"Sorry."

"Did you know these guys? I mean the group who dared to hurt you.", he asked. He still wanted to find out what caused this 'accident'.

"No, not directly. She's not part of my class. I saw her some times, since she was one of these bully-squads who stalked me. But usually I could ignore them... this time they had a serious issue with me.", you told him and wondered, why it escalated this time. Moving your fingers a little you tried to recollect your memories. It felt like it happened a long time ago, although it had been a few hours since the incident. "They became aware of my training and caught me at the gym. First, they tried to make fun of me working out... then the raven-haired girl got mad. She told me, it was because of my attitude and some random guy whom she fell for. She was talking about something like him being in love with me and that he wanted to propose to me. I don't know... it was weird stuff." You breathed out and heard your own voice trembling slightly. "And... there was one more thing..."

Kuzan stood up, moved towards you and in the end sat down next to you, so he could wrap his arm around you. Gently he pushed your head on his chest. He caressed your head and kept calm. That was Kuzan for you, he always knew how to put you at ease. "Tell me."

"They accuse me of... of being a slut. I would sleep with everyone who is willing to have sex with me. No matter what age...", you mumbled. These words had hurt you. You weren't this kind of girl.

"I can understand that you can't ignore her accusation. Don't worry not everybody thinks this way. Also it doesn't matter. We know it better, right?"

"It still hurts... just because of my stupid charm. This is like a curse. It's not like I am a beauty like the women in the fashion magazines."

"You are a beautiful, stupid. But it's true that your ability is a true problem.", he mumbled at the end of the sentence. "But never mind. [name]-chan, what happened to you?"

"..." You took a deep breath. "Well... she raised a quarrel. She tried everything to anger me. After she was successful in enraging me, she sent her two 'slaves' who beat me up. This coward hid behind them and kicked me... somehow I beat them up and won the fight with the help of... that stab... you know which." Your voice got even lower, but you were confident that he would understand you. "I told them to leave and threw away my weapon. But then... she grabbed it and hit me. The strike almost turned off my lights... damn..." You instinctively touched the spot where you got hit and flinched. The painkiller hadn't start to take affect so far. "After... afterwards she... the girl ordered her monkeys to..."

"I see." Kuzan interrupted you once again and hold you close to him. He kept on caressing your head in all caution, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt you. "That explains your clothes." You could hear his anger and even feel it. The air around him got cold. You didn't mind, your body was heated from the bath anyways. It was nice. When you opened your mouth, he silenced you with one of his fingers. "I can't... I don't want to imagine how scared you had been.", he mumbled, pressing his face into your hair. You gulped and were shocked by his statement. You had tried to avoid this thought as long as possible. But he spoke the truth. It had scared you to the bone. Blinking you realised that tears were falling down your cheeks. With a low sob you pressed your face in his chest and hold on tight on his shirt. It felt so good to let out your frustration. You really needed this.

After some moments you pushed him away and rubbed your eyes. "Thank you... I feel better now", you whispered and showed a small smile. Your smile grew even wider. Kuzan held a small lollipop in front of you and had a soft expression on his face. He always seemed to know what you needed. You took the candy and licked it slowly, before you pushed it in your mouth. A while ago you had noticed that this kind of candy had a calming effect on you and Kuzan remembered that. He was your true hero. "Thanks", you mumbled, while sucking the candy.

"I'm glad to hear that.", he answered with a gently smile. He was glad that you were fine now. The lollipop helped to distract you from your dark thoughts, at least he hoped so. There were a lot of other problems to solve. "But I am afraid that there's more than this bunch of assholes who harassed you. At least... you didn't get..." He stopped, then shook his head and crossed his arms. "Look. There is this problem..." He obviously changed the topic because of good reasons. You didn't want to talk about it any further as well. But what was he implying now? Interested you turned your head towards him. "Listen carefully now, [name]-chan. What I am about to tell you is something that everyone tries to hide from you. I am acting against orders but I can't keep on watching you suffer."

Your eyes widened at this information. So even Kuzan knew that something was wrong with you. For a second you felt rage, but in the second you understood that he was trying to help you. He was the only one who was always honest with you. You remembered the date you had had with him where he promised to look after you and take the blame for whatever you would do. You decided not to make a scene and wait for an explanation why you got treated like a monster. Your grandma didn't explain her stupid behaviour but Kuzan would. It was about time that someone enlighten you about your 'power'. Shanks and Mihawk also had hinted at something like this. You were so sick of being in the dark. "Will you really tell me the truth?", you asked quietly. It was almost too good to be true. Nervously you toyed around with the lollipop in your mouth.

Kuzan nodded. He folded his hand and supported them on his legs. A frown underlined the seriousness of this matter. "How do I explain this?", he asked himself. It was difficult to explain you the 'problem' with you that he found out some years ago. Grandma had always hidden this fact. She didn't allow anyone to tell you about this, but he was sick of keeping it a secret. A long time ago you were a lively flower that wanted to get to know the world, but this attitude changed with the time going by. He felt bad for you. He knew that he could free you from this cage, but he didn't. He had always believed that you weren't strong enough to handle this thing inside of you. With this incident he had changed his mind. He would tell you everything you needed to know. "You possess some special powers, as you have already noticed.", he started, thinking about how to couch this matter.

You kept listening and didn't stop him from talking. It was true, that you had a lot of questions that you wanted to ask him. However, it was the best to let him say everything he wanted to. So you looked at him und noticed how nervous he felt about this issue. How strange... usually Kuzan never showed what he thought so frankly. After some moments he continued. "Okay. Listen. This power of yours is unknown, so I can't explain you, what it is and where it comes from. I guess it is a Devil-Fruit-Power but it's not proven." A small pause followed. "You can swim and you don't get weakened by water in general, so it doesn't look like it is that kind of power. Additionally, you own no superhuman powers. You aren't strong as a giant nor any other traits distinguish. However, you own special abilities that no one can explain. You are extraordinary charismatic to almost everyone. That's one reason why you attract men so easily. But I guess, that you know that already." He gave you a crooked smile, displaying the discomfort he was feeling. "But that alone is no reason to treat you like this. Still... there is a reason, why grandma tries to control you. It's because of the thing inside of you. I don't want to call it this way... but inside of you sleeps indeed a monster."

You stared at him in disbelief while your candy almost fell out of your mouth. There was no way that was true. So you really were danger to everyone around you? Why did life hate you so much? Was there no sign of happiness for you in the future? Would you get chained again, because of this thing inside of you?

"Please, keep listening", he asked you kindly. "The navy got a report about you. As an admiral I heard about it right away and got confused, because I know you. You are neither a monster nor a killer. At any rate they wanted to keep an eye on you. That's what you found out a while ago, right?" You nodded astonished. How could he know? Was he reading your mind again? "You don't look surprised by the statement." Yes, he was. "Back to the point: There is no explanation why this thing is sleeping within you. They... they assume the root lay in your home-island. We have only little information about Crescent Island. Since the reports' qualities were low, they can't say who lived on this island. By who they are talking about the ancestry, race... To sum it up, they think that you are only half human. The other half is this animal-like thing that awakens 'randomly'." He sighed at his own words. "They don't believe me, when I told them that it is caused by stress. Every time it had occurred, some guys tried to molest you. It only happened with male and you didn't do it on purpose. Somehow it reflects your attitude towards men like them. I can understand you at this point."

"So... in the end... I am the monster. I am a danger to my environment. Is this why the navy didn't punish this pirate?" You felt exhausted and tired again. Would this never end?

"In my eyes you aren't, [name]-chan. They act wrong. Instead of finding out what this power is, they chained you. I wasn't very fond of this idea, but what could I do? You are safe here... I had to play along in this stupid game." He was annoyed, when he remembered the order of his boss. "In the meanwhile I tried to find out about your power, but I didn't find a single trace. I am sorry."

"Don't be. I trust you... you're not at fault here.", you mumbled, still feeling insecure and bad about all of this. You exhaled slowly. Then you saw how his gaze fell on your wrists.

"You took them off." He stated not surprised at all. "That's why it happened again." You gave him a doubtful look, when he continued speaking. "As I mentioned... every time some guys tried to molest you, you changed into this second form. No one has seen your other side, since no one survived it. This time - however- two girls of the group did... but they forgot everything through the trauma of the blood. They passed out, before they could see your other form." He stopped for a second. "I wonder about this power of yours. The bracelets were made of a special material that we usually use for Devil-Fruit-users. They held back your second form for a while. But unknown to the most, it didn't help much. There has been already an incident that I've covered for you."

"I feel like I am the bad one here... these guys tried to hurt me. But at the same time... I... I.. did kill...", you stuttered at the end of your own sentence. The thought of being a murderer haunted you. You didn't do it on purpose! You didn't even remember it! "Am... am I not going to be punished? I mean... I k-killed..."

"No.", he answered bluntly, "You won't. It's not your fault that you are this way nor you chose this life. This I how... I try to atone for this one failure." Confused you blinked and stared at him. "As you realized, Joker didn't get any punishment. I gave my best but it's hard to get him... the problem is that he will become a warlord anytime soon. So he won't be punished for everything he has done so far. I can't believe it myself that the world government ignored this tragedy. It's almost like they allowed him to eradicate your home from existence." He clenched his fist so hard that you believed he would bleed. Actually they froze. That always would happen, if he got angry. "I am sorry, that I can't fulfil my promise. I will keep on trying, but..." He sighed and cut his own thought with this. "I want you to be happy. There is no way that I will extradite you to the navy. No one knows what they would do with you. In their eyes you are a threat. A monster with an unknown degree of destructive power and abilities."

"..." You were speechless. You had guessed that Kuzan didn't accomplish anything. But you would have never thought that he was ready to go this far for you. The whole time he had been your saviour. Summarized it meant that every time you passed out, something bad happened... and Kuzan got you out of trouble. The gratitude you were feeling was never-ending. This man showed you so much kindness that you were moved to tears. This admiral worked against his superior in order to make you happy. You almost broke the lollipop with your teeth because of the feelings that overwhelmed you. "Kuzan..."

"Don't worry about me. They don't know.", he reassured you. "But we've got another problem now."

"... aside from this... incident at school?"

"Yes. The marine headquarter was informed about the loss of your bracelets. Also there was some information about pirates who intend to kidnap you." Kuzan looked into your eyes, as he informed you about the problem. ' _Shit_ ' you thought. ' _He knows that it's true_.' Without responding to any on the statements you averted your eyes and stared at the floor. Ugh, you felt bad. After you heard about his loyalty, you couldn't tell him what you intended to do. "[name]-chan. What was the reason, why you had a quarrel with grandma?"

"So you know about it... is that the reason, why you are here?", you asked him quietly, instead of giving an answer.

"I am here, because I had a bad feeling about the information we got. It will harm you to leave this island in your state. You can barely defend yourself."

"Because of grandma."

"I know that. Geesh, I should've done something much earlier regarding your wishes." He rubbed his temple with his fingers. "You started to work out, as you told me. Why did you change your mind and went against grandma's rules. Usually you didn't dare to go against her."

"I've met someone who will lead me to my happiness", you whispered somewhat anxious. "This person freed me from the chains... and promised me to get me, as soon as I have finished my preparations. I will learn how to fight... for this, I will leave this island."

"Who? Who are you trusting so much?" Kuzan asked you irritated. You weren't that naive to fell for such a stupid trap. "Pirates? Are you possibly trusting pirates? If it's for training, then come with me. Come to the navy-school and become part of us. It's safer..."

"Kuzan-nii, do you hear yourself? You don't want me to join." You stated what apparently confused him. Some seconds later he smiled and lowered his gaze. Again you spoke. "If you would've suggested this before telling me all of this... before I had met this great person, I would've thought about it. But now..."

"I understand you, [name]-chan. Honestly, I don't know what is the best for you. The navy acts really stupid at times, but it's the only way to attain something without getting punished by the world government. No one would chase you nor treat you like a monster." Kuzan sighed heavily. He was debating with himself over this matter. "If you leave, I cannot longer protect you as much as I did so far. Also... I cannot let you go. Orders are orders", he mumbled in annoyance. After he used his hand to turn your face towards his, so he could directly look into your eyes. "Who?"

"Is that important?", you asked him stubbornly. You didn't want to reveal who was fault at your decision to leave the island. "I've decided long ago that I want to leave this forsaken place. You can't hide my crimes forever. It's about time for me to learn how to fight... to find out... what this thing inside of me is. I appreciate that you've told me this much. I will be careful now and try to learn to control myself." You told him and stood up. Then you walked over the door. You could feel the floor freeze under your feet.

"The navy fears what you could become if you get trained. They discussed whether you should join us or keeping you locked away from the world. If they become aware that you left, they will search for you. You will be a wanted-"

"I don't care about this shit anymore! I want to be free!", you shouted and shut your eyes. You clenched your fists which were trembling. "Is it so wrong that I am fed up with living inside a cage? How can I go on living this life after I've heard so much?! This truth freaking hurts!"

"I know. I hope that you won't hate me. However... it's your choice. But I hope that you won't get in trouble with pirates... I don't want to see you as my enemy in the future." Although his voice was cold, you could feel the warmth coming from him. He wanted to best for you. He wasn't like grandma, he had a sense for the right kind of 'justice'. "Please, [name]-chan. I can help you... I simply won't listen to my superiors, if it's about you..."

"I've made up my mind, Kuzan-nii. I won't ever hate you... and I hope, you won't either. I will leave this place. Officially I will transfer to an university." You went over to his desk and scribbled a number on a small paper. You gave it to him without looking at him. "That's my number. Sorry for being a nuisance. Thank you for everything you've done so far", you whispered. Then, you took out for lolli for a moment, looked into his eyes and smiled cutely. Tears were streaming down your face, since you knew this was a 'farewell'. "I love you, stupid, icy brother!" As these words left your mouth, you felt a sharp pain in your chest. Your heart felt like it was squeezed by something, with made you tremble. But you ignored the pain and still smiled. Thus you turned and ran out of his room. It would be hard... and you had to deal with everything that you'd heard. You didn't mind, as you knew that Kuzan was on your side. He didn't stop you from running away, right? So he wouldn't be really against your decision. You smiled, although the tears wouldn't stop.

Only a few days were left, before your life would change to the better.

Unknown to you, Kuzan had frozen his complete room. He lay on this hart bed and stared at the ceiling. He was smiling in defeat, even though everything inside of him wanted to go after you and stop you from your stupid dream. "The youth is so reckless.", he mumbled. "If I had told you the whole truth... would you hate me then?" He closed his eyes. There were a lot of things that he couldn't tell you yet. But he would eventually. "Grow strong, [name]-chan. Grow strong and become happy. You deserve it, my little stupid sister." Kuzan understood you well. He wouldn't stop you with all his might, even if he had to. You were chained for years now. It was time to let you free. Suddenly he cursed. "Fuck this charm. She got me again. How can I not let her go with these beautiful, honest eyes of her?" He laughed, then sighed in defeat. "Arararara... how am I going to explain this? She still didn't tell me who she will join for her adventure..."

He looked at the paper in his hand.

"Good luck, [name]."

*** TimeSkip ***

Finally. The day of your departure had arrived.

After the incident at the gym, you dropped out of school and made preparations for your leaving. You had packed a bag with your most important belongings and some clothes. The most important thing was your little jewellery box. Kuzan had gifted it, when you turned twelve. The wooden box had your favourite colour and was decorated with beautiful clams and pearls. A huge (f/c) jewel was on the top of the cap. A small, silver locked stopped anyone from opening it. You had the only key for it. For the last time you opened it and looked at the few things that you held dear. One of them was a necklace that you got from a very nice old geezer who you met trough Kuzan. There were many small items that you connected with some good memories. More weird items, less valuable jewellery. You smiled and toyed around with a small self-made puppet, made of painted wooden pearls, twines and buttons. You chuckled and noticed the folded paper that you has pushed aside. It fell on the floor. Lifting it up, you opened it and blushed a little.

Heh, you would take it with you. There was no chance that you would throw away the picture of this hottie who you liked from the first time you'd seen him on a poster. You had torn the image of him from a magazine that was all about pirates and other criminals. Honestly said, you didn't know who he was, but it didn't matter. Staring in these hypnotizing eyes made you feel better somehow. Maybe it sounded crazy, but at times you talked to this man. No, it was crazy. Nothing new, right? You were about to leave with some powerful criminal and you would get trained by the best swordsman in the world. There was no chance that you were sane.

Giggling you put the picture back to its place and closed the small chest. You stored it inside your bag. After you looked around and checked, if you got the most important stuff. Soon you would leave this place, it was even possible that you wouldn't return at all. But you didn't feel sad about it. There were only a few thing that gave you a reason to return. No matter how angry you were at your grandma, you still loved her. Without her, you wouldn't have lived such a nice - but controlled - life. Maybe - if she forgave you - you would return and pay her a visit. Maybe. You sighed and moved towards your door. Grandma tried to lock you away, but nothing stopped you from your goal. Even Kuzan had tried to convince you to stay, although you had already talked about it.

A noise. Surprised you turned towards your open window from which a soft breeze blew in. A shiny, white almost transparent bird was sitting on the sill. It hopped around, searching for something. A small package was attached to its frail looking body. It was... and bird made of ice. "Huh?" You moved towards the bird who looked around curiously. After it spotted you, it stopped moving. When you reached it, you carefully touched the head of the bird that closed its eyes. "Kuzan..." You smiled and took the small letter that was attached to its neck. Leaning against the sill with your back you read the content. Gee, Kuzan's handwriting was as messy as always.

 _'Dear [name],_

 _I hope you'll get this before you disappear into nowhere. The content of the package is my farewell gift for you. Please be a good girl and don't cause too much trouble. It would be a pain in the ass to be responsible for that.'_

You chuckled while you read the first lines. ' _That will be hard_ ' you thought. Your curiosity grew so much that you decided to open the package. Looking up from the letter, you noticed how the bird started to melt and disappear into a sparkling dust. "What a show-off.", you smiled. You took the packet and opened it eagerly. Silver keys, a little map and three lollipops were inside. He remembered your tick that you had developed a while ago. This certain candy had a calming effect on you. You liked to play around with it and that you could take it out your mouth to fumble with the stick. Also... it stopped you from trying out to smoke. You needed something to compensate for the stress that you had and lollipops were the solution. Besides, male seemed to like them too... Whatever. Grinning you put one in your mouth. They were even savoured of your favourite flavour. Great! You played with the sweet with your tongue and felt happy. Nice, but what about the keys? You continued reading.

' _I don't know if the old woman will survive all of this and I don't know, if she wants to see you ever again, should you truly leave. These keys are for your own home. I've bought you a small house near the beach. I kept the third key, so I can visit it and keep it clean. I hope you accept my present and will return once a while to your home. Got it? You will always have a home, even if you leave._

 _I put a map there, so you'll find it._

 _Become strong and become happy. I will always see you as my little sister._

 _Yours,_

 _Kuzan_ '

Wow. This man was just unbelievable. You held the keys in your hands and smiled. "Thank you...", you whispered and put them in your pocket. Your heart beat fast, as you thought how much love Kuzan showed you. Happy. You were so happy that you met him. At the same time a weird, painful feeling appeared in your heart again. You pressed your hand on your heart and gulped. Why did you feel pain, when you thought about your loved ones? Was it because of your trauma back then? You shook your head and put yourself together. A last glance to your room, then you left.

You ran towards the east side of the harbour where Shanks and his crew were waiting for you. It took a while to get there. But you were so excited, that you made it really fast. You could see them from afar and waved your hand. "Heeeey!" You shouted and grinned widely. It was such a strong feeling to see them now. Your excitement grew with each step that you made towards them. But there was no time to hold a chitchat. Kuzan had mentioned one more thing in his letter.

' _PS. A dozen of navy ships will arrive soon. Warn your mates, if you want to make it out alive._ '

"Hello everyone!", you shouted, when you finally arrived and grinned. "Here I am!"

Shanks moved his head in your direction and smiled widely. "Good to see you.", he greeted you. His crew chanted your name and greeted you in their way. Each of them smiled at you and showed how happy they were to see you. You felt at home in some strange way. But there was no time to enjoy this.

"Shanks-san, the navy is on its way to this harbour. Someone told them that...", you started, but he silenced you with a laugh.

"I know, I know. Come on, hurry. It's time to leave." He reached out his hand for you that you took. With a jump he pulled you with him on his extremely cool looking ship. You looked around and gaped at the sight. You were on a real ship. You would leave this forsaken place. Your heart felt like exploding. While you were busy with your own emotions, Shanks read your mind and smiled at your behaviour. Afterwards his expression got serious. "Come on, guys! We need to hurry. In some minutes the navy will arrive. We have no time for a fun brawl.", he shouted, while the crew saluted and run off to their duties. With great interest you watched them do their job. Everyone knew their position and did their task without hesitation. You felt like the ship started to move. Excited you left your bag and ran towards the railing. You could see how you the town got smaller the further you moved away.

"[Name]-chan, how do you feel?" You looked up and saw directly into the mature face of Shanks. He looked even cooler than before. This man was the key to your happiness and you were glad that you met him.

"Great", you exhaled and leant on the railing. The wind softly stroke your cheeks and hair. The salty taste was refreshing, you had always love the scent of the sea. "I am happy that I met you. I can finally be myself." Shyly you smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

"No more rules. At least, I won't take away your freedom. You need to listen to me", he laughed and grinned. His smile was so catching, like his aura. Shanks watched you. He was amused about the dreamy look in your eyes, while you watched the smaller getting island. His gaze travelled over your shiny (h/c) hair, when he noticed the bandages. His expression grew serious. Curiously he stroked away your hair from your neck, causing you to shiver and wince. "What is this? Are you hurt?", he asked confused.

You pushed your hand on your neck and felt nervous due to his intimate touch. You blinked. Then you bit your lip, because of the discomfort that the question caused. "There was some accident at school. It's no big deal. I am used to this... training and stuff, you know" You laughed nervously and hoped that he wouldn't detect the unease in your voice.

"Did someone tried to hurt you?" Shanks sounded somewhat angry. He sighed as you didn't answer right away. He put his hand on your head and stroked it gently. "Please tell me later. I want you to trust me, so my first order is that you are not allowed to lie to me. Got it?"

You gulped and stared at the floor. "I-I... am not part... of your crew, yet.", you mumbled and earned a strict glance. "Yes, sir." You voice got even lower. "I'll tell you."

"Good girl" He crouched down a little so that you were eye to eyes with him. Shanks' eyes displayed a warm shine that let you feel comfortable. "[name]-chan, you are part of us now. We are your new family. Don't feel shy about telling us everything. You don't have to but don't forget that we will always listen, okay?" You nodded slowly. You could feel the truth behind his words. "But for now... let's enjoy our trip. It'll take a while until we reach Hawk-Eyes' home.", he told you and stood up. Then he moved away from the railing. "Excited about your first adventure with us?", he asked shouting. His crew noticed and looked at you.

Blushing, you nodded. "Yeah!" Before you followed him, you looked a last time at the island. You always had known the island's name and also the city's one. But since you had always desired to leave this forsaken place, you didn't bother memorizing it. Many knew this island, since it was a paradise for criminals. A legal one, as you guessed. Many rookies docked at the harbour, had a good, relaxing time in the gamble quarter and continued their journey. You had worked at the bar for a long time now, you had seen enough. The bar... your boss had actually been sad, when you explained him that you would leave. He didn't fire you. On the opposite, he told you that you could come back whenever you wanted and work there. Heh... how ironic. Kuzan gifted you a house at this island, so maybe you would return to relax here yourself. This time, as a free woman.

"Sorry, grandma. Farewell... _Gularia_ , the island of the lazy blaze of glory."

You turned away from the smaller growing image and followed Shanks to the others, who prepared a big meal with lots of sake. Shanks gave you a huge cup of your favourite drink, like you could taste. With a smile you took a mouthful and enjoyed the babble of the crew. What a nice atmosphere. This would be the perfect change of pace. "Thank you...", you mumbled, you even couldn't finish your sentence, since you felt so much happiness. Shyly you looked up and saw the wide smiles of the crew and the redhead.

"Welcome! Let's get along!" They chanted in unison.

Shanks drank his sake and sighed contently. "Let's create a good memory, [name]-chan! Your first adventure shall be the best one! Your very first adventure with us!" Again the crew chanted in unison. You'd really learned to like them. The few time you had spent with them were more than enough to adapt to their life. Shanks took a huge bite of the grilled meat. "[name]-chan" You made a soft sound, so he would know that you were listening although Lou started to tell you one of their past stories. "We will bring you to Mihawk. There, you will train until you attain full age. If you make it, we will come and get you. Then our deal is fulfilled and you will become a true member of my crew."

You nodded smiling and looked up to the mast of the ship where the jolly roger of Shanks' was pictured on his flag. The symbol of the 'Redhair-Pirates'. So in the end you broke one of the most important rules in order to achieve happiness. But... there was this one thing that you couldn't ignore. Pirates were dangerous. They loved only three things and none of them contained true love between two beings. _'Don't fall in love with a pirate_.'The words still rang in your head. But that topic wasn't important now. You wanted to enjoy your first journey far away from home.

"I will become strong, Shanks-san.", you told him with such a strong determination that your eyes started to glow. "I won't disappoint you for taking care of me."

With this promise your journey began.

 _~Location: Gularia, South-Blue. Next target: Kuraigana, Grandline~_


	8. SotS - 1 5-2 Curiosity Trip

_-This event takes place sometime in the six months that you were training. It happened before the accident in the gym. -_

One day you looked into your large mirror, after had you taken a relaxing bath. It was your day off. Obviously you decided to relax, no training and no duties. Now, that you were looking at you, you caught your breath. Your looks changed. You didn't appear as petite nor weak as before. Also you lost some weight. The training did you good, as you could see. Nonetheless you wouldn't say that you became a beauty all at once. You were still yourself, although you confessed that it was good that you decided to train your body. It was still hard for you to keep up at this pace. Sometimes you simply didn't want to practise... at the same time you didn't wish to disappoint Shanks. No, you even longed for acknowledgement, for praise.

A strange idea popped up in your head. You gulped. Slowly you let your big (f/c) tower slide down your hips, revealing your silky, untouched skin. Only your cute, white panties covered you. Almost nervous you looked at yourself, trying to find out what else might have changed. In all honesty, you rarely stood like this in front of a mirror. Your appearance had never been important to you. But suddenly... you wanted to look at least a little bit attractive. You wondered, why. You had never wished anybody to look at you. In fact, you hated men's attention and you despised their touch due to their brash attitude. Sadly it happened much to you, when you were working at the bar. Pirates and other scum always tried to lay a hand on you. That's the reason why you rarely tried to make yourself look pretty.

In any case you'd changed your mind. Staring at your image on the mirror you saw a young girl who slowly began to mature. Your body shape was still one of a child, but it started to change into a fine woman. If you dressed well, one could even see your neat curves. In view of your breasts you felt insecure. It wasn't like your chest was flat. Of course it would grow, eventually even get big. At least... you would be happy, if they would. Musing you stroked your own breasts in order to get a feeling how big they felt. ' _Soft_ ' you thought in amazement. Sure, it wasn't the first time you ever touched yourself - as for showering or putting on some lotion, so your skin would stay soft and silky. But now you actually put extra attention on this feeling. And it was strange. In your palms they felt not as small as you always believed, although the image in the mirror tried to deceive you. Carefully you moved your fingers and touched accidentally your sensitive bud, what made you gasp. That felt wrong!

Embarrassed your cheeks turned pink. What an odd feeling you got, if you touched them like that. Hmm... didn't you read something about perverted things in that last book that you'd borrowed from the school library? There was mentioned something strange... something about touching yourself and receive some kind of pleasure. Rubbing one of your cute buds, an unknown sound suddenly left your lips. Such a strange feeling. You shook your head and stopped doing this weird things. This was not the time to discover your own body, was it? You took your towel and dried your (e/c) hair which you noticed grew longer. Maybe you should go to hairdresser and cut them... soon you would leave the island and you had no idea, where Mihawk lived. Hmm...

Shrugging you looked back to your mirror image. Again your mind was filled with questions about your looks. Why were men attracted to these kind of things as breasts? Because they were soft? Mature women had so much more to show in comparison to you. So why would they even bother to flirt with you? With a sigh you threw yourself on your bed and spread your arms and legs. Staring at the ceiling of your room, you pulled a face. Gee, you got a headache from over thinking this. Still... it bothered you. You were always watched by male. But why? And why were your friend - that were in your age - so obsessed with relationships? Was kissing and hugging so much fun? You've watched them a lot, but never lost a word about their stupid behaviour. Though... apparently they enjoyed that stuff much.

Kuzan did help you to understand some things, though. But as he said: he was part of your family. You couldn't feel anything special towards him, as you saw him as a brother. Was is really that nice to love someone? To touch that special someone? In a blink of an eye you pressed your hand on your heart. "It hurts...", you hissed to yourself, confused about the sudden pain. You remembered the feeling of loss... you had no idea, why you would think of this. But it hurt as if someone was stabbing thousands of needles into your heart at once, over and over again. Loving something meant that you could lose it. That's why you always tried to hold a certain distance to others except for your grandma and Kuzan. Although it had changed, since you decided to join Shanks.

Confused about your own feelings you shut your eyes and concentrated on something else. Something else... what could distract you from these dark thoughts? If you didn't find some distraction, you wouldn't be able to sleep. It would be bad, if you -again- didn't sleep. Due to your nightmares, you often laid awake in your bed, trying to forgot about your past and that horrible image of that monster. Insomnia. That's was killed your health at times. Because of it, you'd often had dark circles around your eyes which you covered with make-up, so that your grandma wouldn't worry. Now, that you've started to train your body, you needed restorative sleep. So how could you distract yourself from these dark thoughts?

Blinking, you had a strange and very embarrassing idea. The one about exploring your own body and... You did read about it and it would surely make you forget about these disturbing feelings. How did it work? How could you make your mind go blank? You wanted to forget this feeling of loss... you desired some kind of warmth. "Imagination... with lots of imagination, I could..." You turned to your side and grabbed the weekly ' _Underworld_ ' magazine, that you snitched from the gamble quarter. The difference to usual youth journals was that there were lots of information about criminals and the like. There were often very interesting pictures of males who looked attractive here and then. Some looked disgusting, like really, really horrible. Pouting you browsed in your magazine, until you found a very interesting portrait of a seemingly dark-haired, rather young looking male. "Woah... why are criminals so handsome? Most of the marine officers look so boring...", you asked yourself whispering, staring at the image.

You laid down on your back and though about the things, that you friends told you. Even if you didn't want to hear about their relationships - especially their love-life -, there was no way around it. In the end you developed some interest in it. Without attracting any attention you had watched couples, in particular when you were working. At times their 'kissing' really looked dirty. A man's hands wandering on your body... Did it feel alike with the sensation of your own touch? You looked at your fingers and moved them slowly in front of your face. So far you'd hated, if someone dared to touch you. Damn your curiosity... you wondered about the difference, if you actually wanted a man to seduce you. A handsome male would be great... someone intelligent yet humorous. Again you took a glance on the paper where the good-looking male was printed. Such a sexy smirk. You had seen him in another article before. But since you'd never had paid attention, you didn't know who he actually was. There was only this attractive picture of him.

You'd read a lot about perverted stories and stuff. They'd never caused a strange feeling so far. No, you were rather calm and casual about it, as long as no one approached you directly with that topic. After you talked with your grandma about relationship and love, you started to gather information about sleeping with someone and such. So you wouldn't be too clueless. Still, you were inexperienced and somehow it annoyed you. Your friends kept talking about it... you also wanted to understand, why they liked that so much. At least they explained you something about 'sex appeal' and 'your type of man'.

Your type, huh? You ripped off the picture out of the magazine and held it in front of you. "Are you my type?", you asked the man on the picture, although it was clear, he wouldn't answer. Well, he was totally attractive. No doubt about that. His intensive eyes gave the impression of piercing everything and they seemed to stare at you. "Huh... why is everyone else on this island so stupid?", you quietly asked yourself. "Every male is so dumb here... the only interesting ones I've met are people from other islands - pirates to be exact. And the most of them react creepy and stupid." You moved your finger towards the cheek of the male, stroking it, like it would cause anything. "You don't look like them... you wouldn't fall to that strange power that makes everyone go crazy, right?"

With a sigh you put the paper beside you, therefore you could stare at the ceiling and get lost in thoughts. Pirates were evil, yes? They would play with your mind... with your heart and in the end with your body. "With your body..." You slowly caressed your skin around your belly, moving your hands slowly up to your breasts. Warm. Your body was still heated from the hot bath that you'd taken. You felt a soft breeze of air coming from your open window. It was almost summer, so the breeze was warm although it was nearly evening. The gentle wind caused a shiver running down your spine. You looked to your window, checking the curtains that were indeed half closed. No one could stare into your room, which was also locked from inside. Good.. you had your privacy.

You kept caressing your skin, although you weren't convinced that it had any effect. It was nothing special, right? It was your body, you knew every inch of it. Every blemish, every scar. Maybe you did something wrong... you didn't love yourself so much that you'd love to touch you. Hmm... maybe you had to believe that you were attractive. No... that wasn't that important here. Didn't your friends kept babbling about feeling turned on by something? Or rather: by someone. You glanced towards the paper and blinked. Oh, so that was it. You had to imagine that these hands weren't your owns, right? You had to imagine... that it was him who touched you.

Strangely your cheeks - that were slightly burning - turned red at the thought of him. Huh... how weird. You've seen that handsome face many times in those magazines from 'Underworld', but you'd never felt like this before. You almost didn't knew anything about him, but that he was a rookie pirate that already gained himself a title. He caused the marine lots of trouble. Also he possessed some kind of special power, probably Devil-Fruit powers. What else...? You lowered your gaze and bit your own lip. You saw that his lips were full and had a sexy shape. How would they feel like? Soft? Rough? Tender, like his kisses? Without noticing you gently stroked your breast, while you sunk deeper into your little daydream.

You felt hot. You had no clue, why you would react this way. But imagining that it was him, who caressed your body. His intensive gaze, travelling all over you... Why did you like this notion? It was just some fantasy, yet... You looked towards the poster. He was so unbelievably hot. This image resembled a lot the image of your dreamboat in your head. Hey, you were a girl after all. Of course you had some sort of idea how your beloved should be like... and if you could choose it, it would be definitely the same face like on this picture. You could say: it completed that image of your dream lover, it gave him a face.

Again you bit softly on your lower lip. You wanted to feel his touch. What would it be like? A low sound escaped your lips, while you kneaded your breasts. Softly you stroked your hardening rosy buds. Such a strange feeling... you felt nervous and hot. With a sigh you shut your eyes. You imagined him to do these embarrassing things. With a low, husky voice he would whisper your name. He would look deeply into your (e/c) orbs with his half-lidded eyes, a smirk on these seductive lips. Soft but decisive caresses. A cautious moan left your lips, as you felt a prickling and hot feeling rising. Nervously you pressed your thighs together. ' _Hot, it feels hot..._ '

After some moments you started to rub your thighs together. The holy place between your legs felt awkward and... wet. One hand moved down your belly, towards your panties. He would enjoy that, right? He would watch you, kiss you and whisper your name in arousal. '' _[name]-chan''_ You shivered at that though. It felt good. Gasping you touched the wet spot on your panty which caused a unexpected jolt running through your body. '' _[name]-chan is so sexy"_ With trembling fingers you stroked the spot carefully. Another low moan escaped your lips. Why did feel so _good_? You wanted more...

Slowly your fingers found their way under the thin fabric. Your skin felt soft and pleasant, since you preferred to shave your pubic hair. You felt more comfortable this way. " _How cute_ " A sweet moan left your lips. You imagined him to whisper dirty things in your ear, while he moved his fingers to pleasure you. Along the way you noticed, how wet and slippery your full of relish lips already were. "Ahn..." This messy feeling got even better. Your breath accelerated, as your fingers reached your sensitive pearl. " _Let me hear more, [name]_ " You even felt his breath on your ear, you gasped. Your cheeks burned from the incoming heat. Your legs trembled in light ecstasy, as you moved your fingers in circles, rubbing your delicate gem. Waves of an unknown feeling rushed all the way through you body. " _Naughty girl_ " "Hahh..." Why was this man so sexy? Why did it feel so good, to imagine him right above you. Wasn't he a bad guy? " _[name]..._ "

Panting you increased the speed of your fingers. You almost felt the hot breath of your dream lover on your skin, growling your name huskily and filled with lust. Such a sexy voice... it rang in your head. " _[name]-chan, you're mine now_ " You whined, as your back arched, while the burning feeling got better and better. Your breath accelerated, you sounded almost desperate by now. Something crazy piled up inside of you. "M-make me..." You voice was shaking. You couldn't even finish your sentence.

This handsome pirate smirked at your attempt to speak, as he reached out for your lips. His hand was wandering all the way between your legs, only to push them away. Moving his lips away from yours, he left a trail of kisses, as he aimed for that forbidden place. " _[name]_ " A hungry whisper before he would reach it and...

"Aahhn!" You baffled your voice with your hand, as you reached your sweet high that made created a feeling beyond words. Your breath was hectic. Your legs trembled slightly. An exhausted sigh, then you relaxed and felt... satisfied. With a shy glance you looked towards the image of the handsome pirate.

Maybe... just maybe... this wasn't half as bad as you believed. Maybe... you would try out this more often.

And Mr. Sexy would help you with great pleasure.


	9. SotS - 1 6 Candy From A Stranger

The time before your eighteenth birthday felt like a dream, a wonderful yet exhausting dream. This was the best time you had experienced since you had lost your home, Crescent Island.

Shanks took you as promised to Mihawk who didn't seem too happy about your arrival. On your way there you experienced many, new feelings and had a lot of fun. You made lots of new friends. Everyone of the Redhair-Pirates accepted you as a new member, although you weren't officially a part of them. Shanks gave you the choice, right? You could still decide whether you wanted to join him or simply go on your own adventure alone. This was one of the reasons why you liked him so much. He gave you the choice to decide, he didn't force you to do anything.

The lessons that you were taught changed you. You didn't only turn into an adult, but also into a real woman. In many ways. Maybe you experienced one of the most important things during your training. Maybe you confused things at this point.

But there was this one incident that you up to today couldn't say whether it was a dream or not.

If it was, it would be the best one you could ever imagine.

-ooo-

While you were trained by Mihawk, you barely had time for yourself. Every day you had to train until your physical limit was reached and you collapsed. Nothing... nothing in the world was harder than Mihawk's merciless training. If you thought the assault in the gym had been hard, then this had to be true hell. No matter what injury you got -bruises or even a broken bone-, you had to continue every day. It happened that Shanks visited you once or twice. He saw the trouble you had and decided to help you a little. Since Mihawk had other special duties, he had to leave the island once in a while. Usually you kept training by yourself or you battled with the _humandrills_ of the island. But after Shanks talked with him you were allowed to relax every time he sailed away.

So in the end you went back to your home for your own vacation, Gularia. The first time you returned home, you checked grandma's house that hadn't change in a year at all. She was still living there. As Shanks promised, you officially went overseas to study and your grandma couldn't do anything against it as your second guardian took the responsibility for this action. No, it wasn't Kuzan although he didn't do much against your decision. You were sure that grandma would hate you or at least try to chain you, if you went home. Therefore you always left her presents and letters, when she wasn't at home. As a result you had decided to check the small house that Kuzan had gifted you. And it was breathtaking. It was one dream of a small house at the beach, far away from the big city. You found it some miles away from the harbour, it took about an hour by foot to get there.

The beach house was painted white and was made of wood. The roof tiles shone in a dark red. A small wooden stair with exactly three steps lead to the entrance door. The inner walls held a light wooden, very elegant colour, while the floor was kept in a very dark tone. Beautiful patterns were carved into the wood on the wall. The house was large enough to have a big living room with a connected dining room and kitchen. A small bathroom was also on the first floor. You could reach the second through a spiral stair where your bedroom and the big bath was located. There you could see a large bathtub in the middle. You must confessed that the building was furnished and decorated in a elegant, yet casual style. It suited you perfectly. The couch in your living room was the one that you had seen so often in your favourite little furniture shop. You had regularly stood in front of the big windows and peeked inside. Honestly said, you had always saved your money for furniture of this shop. And now your little house was furnished the way you had always dreamed of. Kuzan was really the best. He even had bought you an armchair right next to a big bookshelf, filled with books that you loved. Even the ones from your nursery at grandma's were there. The only thing left to do: make yourself comfortable and personalize your bedroom with that freaking awesome king-sized canopy bed! Did you mention the huge mirror on the wall, right next to your grand wardrobe. You even had a small balcony. Awesome!

Your little beach house was perfect for vacation. It was very near to the beach, yet so far away that a storm wouldn't let the water reach it. You were glad that you could relax there once in a long while. Mihawk stressed you so much that you only knew two states: training and sleeping. Being back in Gularia allowed you to loosen up and work at the bar again. You had to take care for yourself, since you lived alone. You haven't spent much from the berry, you had saved. But after returning to his forsaken island, you spoiled yourself a little and bought some items for your new home. It was fascinating how clean the small house was in consideration of how long you were away. Kuzan did seem to keep his promise. He came here and looked after your present. You truly felt loved. A warm sensation filled your heart, at the same time it hurt a little. You still didn't find out, why you heart started to hurt so much, when you thought about loved ones.

However, you enjoyed your free time at Gularia, ignoring the fact that you used to hate this island. Now that you were free, you lived your life and had a lot of fun. Especially at the bar of Johnny, your idiotic boss who seemed to love you since he knew that Shanks was your friend. He was such a simple-minded guy... but surprisingly he helped you a lot. If you needed wood for the small chimney in your living room, he came over and helped you with chopping wood. Johnny was a middle-aged, average-looking bald guy who had no family. Maybe he considered you to be kind of part of his non-existent one. You didn't mind. It was nice to have someone around. Plus, you got to know a lot of different pirates who visited this island only to see you. But as you were most of the time at Mihawk's place, many waited for a homer with the message by Johnny that you were back. Wasn't it funny how much pirates were attached to you?

Of course you were careful around these guys. Pirates were still wanted criminals who could do anything to you. Well, this fact changed a little. After a year or so you were much stronger than before. You could easily lift up one tall man who weighted about four times more than you. It wasn't as easy as it looked, but hey. It looked freaking cool. Newcomers didn't know about your strength and provoked you as long as your patience ended. In the end you gave them a nice beating and complained to Johnny. That's when he threw out the rude guests. Work got very interesting with the time going by. You read much about rookie pirates who made a name in a fast pace. You event met some. It always felt like meeting a celebrity from the noble society. The only difference was indeed their status and maybe their behaviour. In a shady bar like Johnny's one it was common sense to treat them like normal people, even if they behaved like pigs and assholes. After all they paid for their ordered stuff. Anyway, you met some big time rookies and made friends with them.

It was interesting that the most of those rookies didn't react any weird to you, although the other still gaped at you and flirted with you in the hope of getting into your pants. Some rookies were really pleasant and kind. It was almost unbelievable that they were criminals who destroyed lives of other people. Well, you knew that every pirate crew hid another secret than the other. Not everyone was frankly enough to tell one. You got to know some secrets due to your charm. It didn't work on them like on other weak pirates but they still liked you. Because of that they told you a lot about their adventures or gave you tips how to handle enemies. Only a few of them knew about your true strength, since you looked like a harmless, cute girl in the wrong dress. Johnny was really a pervert relating to your working outfit. These maid dresses were so cheap.

The only more or less positive fact was that it flattered your body shape. Unfortunately guys got more annoying and tried to force themselves on you. It was no problem anymore, but you despised men even more because of it. However, you were still interested in the other gender. Being all the time with Mihawk let your mind wander because of his repellent attitude. He didn't speak more words than needed. The first times Mihawk left you were all by yourself in that huge, scary castle of his. No living thing beside the humandrills were to be found there. You were accustomed to have someone around you all the time and now you were alone. It got lonely very fast. So the only comfort was calling Shanks every now and then and... that picture of the handsome pirate whose name you still didn't know. It sounded stupid, but somehow it calmed you to talk to this attractive stranger. The effect was almost the same alike playing around with your beloved lollipops.

Moreover this handsome male was at fault that you wanted to know more about relationships and... dirty stuff. When you were alone, you got curious and explored your own body. But it was in comparison to the things you read in books harmless. You desired to feel this exciting tension that you read about. For this reason you started to flirt with some guys who you found rather pleasant. You guessed that it was your abilities' fault, but there were more reasons. On the outside you looked like an innocent, well-behaved girl and on the inside you were the opposite, you could say you were tainted in some kind of way. And males sensed that and were attracted to this lascivious side of yours. Not every girl was an angel to the core, right?

Aside from that naughty mind of yours, you were still innocent and no guy was allowed to touch you more than needed. You confessed that you gave your first kiss away to a cute fellow whom you couldn't refuse. Apart from that you made some experience in kissing only, nothing else. You didn't want to be like the other girls who gladly accepted the first offer of a good-looking guy. You wanted your first time to be special... the one who would get it should be unique. Not like the other males who tried to seduce you. Most of them only fell for your looks - frankly, you still didn't think you were beautiful although the training changed your appearance a little. Some of the other waitresses of the bar explained you why guys might take a liking to you. Apparently they liked inapproachably stance, the playful behaviour and your sharp tongue. You weren't as 'easy' to get as the others. In addition the most guys scared you. They were disgusting and smelt really bad. Sake wasn't your favourite flavour in terms of 'perfume'.

Was there really no charming guy out there?

-TimeSkip-

All in all, you had your personal troubles with life but you loved every second of it. No matter how hard it got, you stood through the trouble. You trained hard, learnt different techniques and got better with every past month. You sensed yourself how much you improved. Enduring the training was more than worth. At times you felt like crying and giving up. But you promised yourself you wouldn't. You would survive this at any cost and get strong. Plus, you had no right to complain. After all Mihawk had agreed to train you and to take care of you. There was no room whether for tears nor for a weak mind.

Years flew by, as you grew up and became a young adult with much self-confidence. At least, you learned how to display you in front of others. Mihawk taught you a lot about pride and stance alongside to swordsmanship. The first year he didn't even allow you to use a real sword, not to mention touch one. Of course he had asked you what kind of sword you wanted to use, but he didn't gave you the actual desired weapon. You had to use two bamboo stabs. Yet, you didn't dare to complain and followed his instructions. You had no choice anyways. Shanks couldn't help you with this difficult man, since you had seen him the last time almost two years ago. You knew that you couldn't make him stay. He had his own things to do, but you would follow as soon as your training was finished.

Your first vacation since a year happened to be shortly before your birthday. The only negative fact before your arrival was this one news. The house of your grandma had burnt down, so there was nothing left from it. Your grandma... had disappeared. Huge feelings of guilt overcame you. You had never apologized for leaving in such a harsh way. Of course grandma did mistakes and had no right to treat you like a dangerous living, but she gave you a second chance of life. Almost for a month you visited the ruins of the house and left her favourite flowers there. No one told you what had happened and if she actually died. You guessed it, because everyone looked with these gloomy eyes at you. What did they know what you didn't? This sudden death was hard on you... Kuzan hadn't mention a single thing. Even if he told you, he would search you, if you dared to shop up, he didn't. He even would write you a letter, if he felt liked it. But he had never mentioned this...

You turned seventeen with another past month and had lots of time to celebrate your birthday. At first, you didn't want to but your friends convinced you to do it anyways. To your surprise, the party made you feel much better. Your friends cheered you up, your boss made you a great present and closed the bar for the night, so as a result you could enjoy the great atmosphere without any unwanted guests. You felt at ease, like everything would be fine again.

Did you mention that you even celebrated twice? It was about two weeks after your birthday, when a bunch of dorks surprised you at your working shift. So you had to work as a waitress while the guys celebrated your birthday. At least you were allowed to wear another kind of dress, you didn't want to look like a bitch at your own surprise party. Johnny gifted you a nice, yet provocative dress in your favourite style and colour, that crazy was that man. This particular time, some of your pirate friends had extra come over to spend a nice time with you. It was amazing. You would claim that you weren't that good friends, but they came anyways for you, only you. You saw a lot of known faces and even many new ones. You had to admit that this peculiar time you had met some handsome males who you had never met nor seen before. Their attitude was super cool. They didn't know you but they made you little gifts, because the whole bar chanted your name and made you feel embarrassed. So many weirdos!

So many people who paid special attention to you, treating you like a celebrity. People, who wanted to clink glasses with you. You were underage, so you couldn't drink the same stuff and got special drinks from Johnny. He always made sure that no one made you drunk. Also his cocktails were mostly tasty fruit juice, so you could at least pretend to drink much. You were safe this way. Apart from that you had promised Shanks not to drink hard stuff as long as you were underage. But a little bit of sparkling wine and beer wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like you would get a total blackout, after you had a lot of fun with friends celebrating.

Right?

-TimeSkip-

Birds.

A wonderful sound of the bird's melodic chirp reached your ears, when you slowly woke up from your deep, good slumber. Amazing. It had been a while since you were able to sleep such s peaceful and restorative sleep. Not a single time a sound nor your own restless mind disturbed your rest. A few rays of the sunlight fell in your room from the edge of the velvet curtains and stroked gently your cheek. Blinking you slowly opened your eyes, rubbed one and yawned cutely. You were still half asleep, when you sat up and stretched. The sunlight fell directly on your face by now. But it didn't annoy you as usually. This time you'd slept well that the penetrative light wasn't disturbing you at all. No, on the opposite, you smiled widely at the warm feeling that was caused by these wonderful rays.

You felt happy. Your cheeks tingled a little and felt warm. A strange, funny feeling inside your stomach made you giggle and smile even happier. No clue, why, but it felt like the best day ever had just began. You moved towards the edge of your bed, as you felt a sudden pain coming from your lower part of the body. Perplexed you pressed your hands on your tummy. In the next second a sharp pain in your head made you moan. Your whole body felt heavy, alike the feeling of a muscle ache when you overdid your training. It was comparable to a hangover as well. Different places burnt or felt weird. Even stranger was that - although you were about to die from the sudden burst of pain - you felt different, yet incredibly happy.

With all your bravery you stood up. In the next moment you regretted it and tried to adjust to the incoming pain. It wasn't the kind of a beat-up nor it was caused by training. This kind of pain was different to the one you knew so well. In fact, it wasn't bad, it was simply uncomfortable and awkward. Wondering what might cause this weird sensation, you walked over to your window, in order to push the curtains aside and let the warmth of the sunlight come in. What a great day. The sun blazed in all its pride in the cloudless, blue sky. In order to enjoy it, you opened your windows and let the brilliant breeze of the sea come in. You took a deep breath. _'Wonderful',_ you thought, smiling widely at the sun with closed eyes.

Everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for that crazy headache... was it a hangover? You pressed your hand on your head and moaned annoyed. Turning away from the window you walked past your large mirror towards your bath. But then, you suddenly stopped. What was that? You walked in front of your mirror, so that you stood in a smart distance in the middle of it. "What the f-...?", you spoke. As soon as these words left your mouth, you pressed your hands on your neck and realised that your voice was raspy. It wasn't the only thing that shocked you. It was your outer appearance. You looked like you went crazy the last night. Last night... there was your 'birthday' party, wasn't it? Confused you hold your head again and took the time you check your image in the mirror.

Your hair was a mess. It was mazy and wild, a total out-of-the-bed look. The bad kind. Your face obviously displayed your inner state. You got dark bags under your eyes, like you hadn't sleep at all. Additionally your make-up was blurred a little. Well, a glance to the clock told you that it was past midday. So it was possible that you had stayed up the whole night. But this worst thing wasn't your head, it was your body. Whose freaking shirt was it that you wore? It was a black shirt with very short sleeves that was way too big for you, which was probably a nice view for any guy. It covered your breast just perfectly - just a little less and one could gape at your rosy buds, after all you had no bra on. At least, your black lace panties were still there. Oh, you didn't wear any short nor trousers... "..." You lifted one brow and came closer to the mirror. Your skin... there was something on your skin. Was that a heart on your neck? You found it near your collarbone on your neck. It was... it was a hickey.

A hickey formed into a heart. The form was close to one, maybe it was only your imagination.

Interesting.

It was almost an artistic performance.

Wait, what?! Blinking you didn't trust your eyes and patted the heart-formed hickey. It wasn't very large, but it was already too much for you. You blushed madly as you recognized more hickeys and even... bite marks. Disbelief shone in your (e/c) orbs while you stared at your mirror image. You gulped, when you noticed a bite on the inner side of your thigh, dangerously close to your vagina. Now that you kept staring at the mirror, you saw your lightly swollen lips. Some parts of your body, especially neck and ears were a little flushed. Due to the shock you sank on your butt, kept staring at all of those love marks and slowly understood this new sensation inside of you. It seemed like... you lost your purity and you had no idea to whom. How the hell did this happen!?

Your head signalled you with a wonderful headache how much it hated you. Gee, you didn't drink that much. Johnny usually kept looking after you. Cursing you noticed a strange smell. You blinked, grabbed the shirt and sniffed it. Okay, you admitted that the scent on this piece was alluring and sexy. You really liked it. Wait. Was the man here!? You looked around and peeked into your open bathroom. But there was no one. You didn't hear any sounds. If there had been someone in your house, you probably would have heard him. Also there was no male clothes aside from the shirt. You gulped. Cursing even louder than before and ignoring your raspy, pathetic voice you, stood up and went over to your bed. You lifted up the blanket, checking if there was any blood. In fact, there wasn't. Confused you rubbed your temple.

With a sigh you entered your bathroom und checked, if there was any evidence that someone had been here who was not you. As there was no trace, you let the warm water pour into your big bathtub. It was clearly time for a long, relaxing bubble bath. As long as the water flowed in, you went down and made you a small breakfast, prepared some medicine and the most important a big cup of tea. You put everything on a tray and balanced it upwards the stair. Beside your bathtub was a small table on which you put the tray. After you undressed yourself, although there wasn't much left of clothes. Slowly you stepped inside the bathtub and... winced loudly. "Kyaaa! Ouch!" Damn it! Some parts of your body burned even more! Especially that bite on the inside of your legs. Chuntering about the pain you tried to ignore the pain. After a while you sighed relaxed. Ahh, that feeling was so _good_ , now that the pain disappeared. You made yourself comfortable and stared lost in thought at the ceiling.

So, did you really lose your precious innocence? Did you break your own rule? You had never wanted to lose your virginity to a random guy whom you did not know. This was so degrading. Now you weren't any better to the other chicks. Nonetheless, you felt... happy. Happiness filled your body and heart, it wasn't just an imagination. Somehow you weren't that angry that you had lost it. You were only mad about your lack of self-control and that you broke your own principle. A loud sigh. You took your tea and took carefully a sip. Hmm... you wondered who that person was that actually defeated your once unbreakable wall. Who was this man who stole your purity? Putting away the tea, you reached out for a toast and noshed it. Wait... you did remember something. Thinking about the evening, images flashed in front of your inner eye.

 _Ohh_... right. That evening, there were many newcomers and rookies that just had started their adventure. You had been pretty busy serving the most of the orders. Yeah... you served some interesting guys. Some might have flirted with you and maybe you flirted too. But it was weird. You had never acted careless in front of dangerous pirates. Your senses instinctively warned you about people with great power. Every other guy would simply get beaten by you. A annoyed sound left your lips, when you decided to take some medicine and wash your hair and the rest of your body. After some time of cleaning you laid back and closed your eyes. Some moments went by, when you suddenly started to recollect the events of the evening. Unconsciously you flushed bright red, because you remembered how the whole thing started.

 _Oh dear_...

 **~~~Flashback - a day ago~~~**

This evening was very lively and pretty exhausting at the same time. It was rare to have that big amount of guests in one day. You knew that many of them were only because of you here, wishing you the best for your new year of your life. Though, there were newcomers who you had not seen ever before. Wondering about the mischievous figures you went over to Johnny who was busy with cleaning the glasses. He wasn't only the chef of this pub, but also the bartender. His drinks were always great. You gave him a list with the orders and sighed. "There are so many today. Couldn't you just arrange another private party for me, huh?", you asked him in annoyance due to the very demanding visitors who stupidly kept calling for only you.

Honestly, there were more super attractive and cute girls aside from you. You weren't the most beautiful one here. For example Janna, she had super huge boobs and such an amazing body shape that you felt boring in comparison to her. Fair skin, blond hair and wonderful chocolate brown eyes. Her cheerful, lively attitude attracted many visitors. There was always someone who asked her out or who took her home, at her home or course. You were different, you still didn't like to open up to strangers. You simply put on a cheeky facade in order to handle all these guys.

"Sorry, dear. But it was expensive enough to close it one time.", Johnny explained grinning. His bald head shone in the weak light of the lamps which made his tattoo look even cooler. On the side of his head was a dragon tattoo. "Besides, you have a lot of fans here. You grew quite into a fine woman. Wanna date me?" He loved to banter you whenever he could, because he knew that you would answer him back for sure. He dried another glass and watched you. "Moreover, there are quite some big timers around this time. I've spotted around four different pirate crews. That means, I'm going to make a lot of money this evening." He grinned widely at that thought. "Don't act all huffy. I know you're having fun. Too bad, Redhair isn't here to join." Johnny regretted saying the last part, he knew your feelings towards that topic.

"Spare me. I don't even know why they like me this much. Some sailed hundreds of miles for me.", you answered and shrugged. "Stop flattering me or else I'll stop working tonight. How am I supposed to work, if everyone wants to party with me?" You supported your head on your arms, when you sat down of one of the free bar stools. "Oh yeah?" Curiously you let your vision wander from one side of the bar to another. That was when you noticed a group of very shady, but extremely cool and young looking guys in the back of the room. In the middle sat one very interesting. Because of the dark you only saw the silhouette of his body and face, but still you knew that he was an attractive one. Gasping you looked away, as you felt caught. Weird, did that man just looked you in the eyes? Nah, it was just your imagination. It was dark back there, a VIP spot for famous guests. There wasn't that many tables around, so that they wouldn't be disturbed by others too much. "Johnny, relax.", you smiled at him, distracting yourself from that man in the back. "I'm fine with it. He had warned me, right? It's okay... he called me the other day. My sensei will bring me his present."

"Oh, I see.", he answered relieved, he didn't intend to spoil the party for you. After all he gave his best to cheer you up. In the meanwhile he started to mix the ordered drinks and put lots of sake bottles on the tray. His glance travelled to the back of the enormous room. Then he lifted his brows. "Oh." His sound awaked your interest. Looking at him you noticed a amused smile on his lips. He returned your glance with a strange joy. "Looks like you got the interest of a strong fellow." He pointed subtly at the direction where you had seen that one male who you had seen before. You followed his finger anyways and realized that the cool looking male indeed looked into your direction. A shiver ran down your spine. Hectically you turned your head away. Johnny laughed at your reactions. "You can be so sweet at times."

"Go die or something. That dude just watches you mixing drinks. Some of the pirates here are super careful that no one puts a drug in their drinks, you know", you informed him and tried to change the topic. There was no way that one of the big time rookies would take such a great interest in you. There were so many other girls who served here. Well, today was the only day that you wore another dress than the rest. But this didn't change the fact that girls like Janna won the hearts for the most guys. They were so simple-minded. Also, you noticed that many guys started to fear you or make fun of you, because of your unnatural strength and defensive attitude in terms of flirting and relationships. You didn't trust any of them. Grandma might did a lot of mistakes, but you wouldn't break the golden rule. You wouldn't fall for a pirate. They weren't able to love, but to mess you up. For a moment you looked depressed.

"Hey, [name]-chan. Table six asks for you.", the blondine told you, when she arrived next to you and caused you to turn your head in her direction. Speaking of the devil, huh? Janna always appeared out of nowhere if something fun was the topic to gossip around. "You are so lucky!", she sighed with envy, after you stood up. "There are some sexy ones over there."

Knitting your brows you looked doubtfully into her face. "Janna, quit the fangirling.", you ordered annoyed. "You know that I am not interested in any of these guys. Don't forget who they are." In the same moment your words left you mouth, you regretted even trying to tell her. She was such a blunt and naive girl. She didn't even listen to you, but she kept staring in the direction of the VIP table. It was obvious that she would love to go there. "Hey, you can serve them. My friends keep me busy anyways", you suggested.

"I tried.", she answered right away, "But they demanded your presence. I envy you so much, [name]-chan. I loved to be as cool as you around men. They won't stop staring at you in admiration."

Was she talking about herself or what? Confused and annoyed you rolled your eyes. "Tell them, that I'll be there soon." Well, whatever. You decided to take the two huge trays of orders which you skilfully balanced and served the other tables. With a bright smile you gave the cheerful groups their drinks. Of course they flirted in a playful manner with you, but you kept refusing and answered them cheeky back, dumping almost everyone. The most were well aware of that cold shoulder but they loved to try it out anyway. You had no problem with it as long as they didn't dare to touch you. Well, if they did, you would sent them flying. It was pretty easy to lift their weights as long as they weren't a giant or something like that.

Ahh... You felt watched. Serving the other tables you peeked into the direction of the certain VIP table. Strangely the feeling didn't disappear at all. First, you believed that it was your imagination. But by now you were sure that they were watching you. Was it such a good idea to go there? It was their turn now. Besides, you had lost a lot of time because of the others, they never let you go without chatting a little. Not to mention the huge gratitude you got for your 'great work'. Why complain? Fast money for no work at all. You weren't like the other waitresses who showed much skin to get some special attention. Perhaps this was the reason why the most tried to get your attention, you were a true challenge. You returned to Johnny and noticed his amused smile. "Are you avoiding table six by any chance?", he asked your and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am not!", you objected. "The others called earlier for me. Just because of their status I won't treat them any better than the rest" You pouted a little, since you felt sort of annoyed due to his claim. You didn't avoid the table. Just, you just felt nervous about the guys there. But why?

"Go finally.", Johnny demanded. "The others got enough of your attention. Janna is complaining already, since they ignore her the most time." He laughed a little. "I will make sure that you won't get bothered by them." You sighed, since you really avoided them. You didn't even know why. There was no reason to be afraid. Johnny noticed your changed attitude. He could guess why you reacted in such a shy way. Usually you were a very confident girl, unshakable in your pace. But you got shy if you were feeling irritated. You could be so cute at times. With a smile he hold your favourite candy in front of you. Since you were lost in thoughts, you noticed it a few moments later.

"Oh.. thank you, Johnny." You smiled at him and forgot about your worries. You took the lollipop, got rid of the wrapping and shoved it into your mouth. Hah, much better. Not you were a lot calmer than before. "Not a word to the others. I am not afraid of any man.", you told him with a frown that made him laugh.

"Sure, got'cha. Now do your duty. You get extra payment for your excellent job today." For a second you weren't sure if he was joking. Sometimes he loved to make bad jokes, but it seemed that he really intended to reward you. After all you worked a lot this evening, your shift would be soon over, yet you had to stay longer for sure. There were too many people who wanted you to hang around with them. How bothersome.

With a sigh you waved aside and shook your head. "Yeah, sure.", you answered casually, played around with your lollipop and smiled. "Going to do my duty then" Turning around you aimed at table six. Woah, you still felt nervous. What was this aura that you've been sensing the whole time? It was powerful and dark, but it didn't feel any evil to you. To some extent it was alike to Shanks' one. Still, it caused an anxious feeling inside of you. You clicked your tongue and gave yourself a push. No reason to worry! Finally you moved towards the VIP table, ignoring the others who called for you. "Sorry, guys! Please wait! I'll come over soon!", you shouted and laughed a little what caused a wave of your name getting chanted by the males. Gee, they would never change , huh?

You shut your eyes for a second, calmed down by sucking your tasty candy and reached table 6. They lights here were dull, yet very pleasant. The most preferred to get a seat here, but not everyone was special enough to get it. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and showed your cutest smile. "Welcome in Jo's pub. Sorry for taking so long, it's so full here today", you greeted the group cheerfully. You wouldn't show them that you felt insecure by their presence. You let your glance wander, so you could see everyone's face at least once. Woah, you had to confess that this group of visitors were really attractive. Janna didn't lie about it. Every single one had his own charm. Especially... that one in the middle. He captured your complete attention with a single glance. You forgot the breath for a second, as you stared into these captivating eyes...

 **~~~Present~~~**

Confused you blinked. Why... why didn't you remember the colour of his eyes? Groaning you pressed your hand on your head. The pain came back, although you took some medicine against it. With some cursing you let new hot water in. You refused to leave your bath, feeling not quite satisfied yet. Damn it! Annoyed you finally ate your breakfast and wrapped a towel around your hair, so it wouldn't get wet again. Leaning against the back of your bathtub, you stared at the ceiling and tried to relax. It was harder, than you thought.

Geesh, what was wrong with you? Okay. ' _Try to remember who it was_ ' you told yourself in mind. Why... why couldn't you recollect who these men were that you spent time with? Why didn't you remember their faces? Did you actually drink so much that you got a heavy hangover as a result? Panic overflowed you at the thought of doing such a mistake. But the real cause to the panic was the missing memory about their faces. No, in general, you didn't remember their outer appearances. The only thing you could describe was the shape of their blurred silhouette, no details, only rough facts. It was, as if something stopped you from remembering details. You knew clearly that you met a bunch of attractive guys and also females, but... your attempt of recollect a clear image of them was a failure.

Why... why? You had clearly seen them. Yesterday... yesterday everything had happened, it wasn't a dream. Johnny really invited many of those idiots over to celebrate your birthday again. You exactly knew that he had worn his usual stylish barkeeper suit that seemed way to noble compared to his bar. And Janna, she had again put on too much make-up. Still everyone kept gifting her attention and compliments about her innocent effect. You also had put on a little bit of make-up, you simply liked to put a highlight on your eyes. Your (e/c) orbs shone in a very strong hue combined with dark eyeliner and some (p/c) eye shadow.

So, why couldn't you describe how this group had looked like? You couldn't even say how the others had looked like. It was as if your memory got erased by something. The only thing you could clearly assert, was that this one guy captured your whole attention with only one glance. His looks were so breathtaking that you almost forgot how to speak. Too bad you didn't remember how he exactly looked like... you missed something big there. It made you feel unsatisfied not remembering anything specific. Did someone hit you by your head by accident? Did someone simply overwhelm you and had his fun with you? But why did you feel so happy then?

Annoyed you sank into the water and blew into the water, causing some bubbles to appear on the surface. Grr. You wanted to 'see' that man... you wanted to understand why he was so special. That single man easily made you feel irritated and weak. His aura caused you uneasiness, although no man had been able to shatter your strong facade so far. Who was this man? Just who? Giving up, you tried to recollect more of the evening. It didn't matter that you couldn't describe his appearance in detail. You had to find out what had happened to you.

 **~~~Flashback sequel - a day ago~~~**

Your heart started to beat faster as you returned his glance. Wow. His eyes... their shape was just perfect. It underlined the colour of his eyes which shone sharply in the weak lamp's light. It weren't just his eyes: His face was an eye-catcher, totally handsome and kind of mature. You could see that he wasn't that old, maybe he was in his twenties. Maybe some years older than you. Allowing yourself to let your vision wander you analyzed his body structure. Yes... that was one hell of a man. He didn't was as broad as his friends, but his muscles suited him perfectly. Not too much, not too little. And damn, he was huge. Even if he was sitting, you could unmistakably see that he was a big one. How strange... didn't you see this face before by accident? It's features remembered you of this one poster that you kept in your jewellery chest. In fact, their looked alike. Very. much. alike. Your cheeks heated up. In this very moment you felt so incredibly happy that your cheeks had already been red due to your running around. You didn't want to show this man how he affected you. Irritated about this discovery you felt nervous again. Was is just your imagination or was this really the guy on the poster who you liked so much? Aah! If it was really him, you would have lots of reasons to feel ashamed and nervous! Damn it, there was no way that a guy would affect you this much!

In a blink of an eye you noticed that the handsome male talked to his friends, ignoring the fact that you finally got there in order to take their orders. Huh? Did you just imagine things? In the little time that you had been wondering about his looks nothing really happened. Only several seconds had passed, in that you stared at him. Hopefully he didn't see that. It was embarrassing enough that he made you feel nervous and anxious. No reason to push his ego with your reaction. Good thing you smiled as cute as before, it didn't turn into an awkward grin or the like. Blinking you twisted your candy in your mouth, trying to distract yourself. You took your time to look at the others who also had their personal charm. But they were nothing in comparison to this man. Probably he was the leader... at least his aura let you guess the like. Shit, again you stared at him. Your body was rooted to the spot, not allowing you to move much. What was this intense feeling? Why were you so nervous? Was a single glance really enough to make you weak?

"Woah, such a cute, beautiful lady!", one of them shouted, clearly being head over heels for you. You smiled at him and thanked for the compliment. Still you felt irritated because he didn't have the same effect at the other male. Even stranger was his attitude. His sitting positing was cool. He leant back on the leather couch, laying almost on it and put his legs on the table, not caring about the food right next to it. He had crossed his arms behind his head, his head was lowered like he was taking a nap. Didn't he just look at you? Maybe you really imagined things. His eyes were closed. You couldn't describe his clothes, though. Your vision got blurry there without any reason. The lightening was bad... very bad. Nonetheless you saw undoubtedly that this body of his was just perfectly shaped. From what you could see his torso was free, nothing covered it. This was the most what you could remember. And damn, this torso almost made you drool over it. These abs...

You stopped yourself from staring and closed your eyes, refraining from raving about his looks. You should stop going crazy about him. You were different to the other girls, right?! Just, because he was damn hot and awesome, you wouldn't get weak and try to flirt with him. Your job had to be done and it happened that you got some eye-candy to see. It was a nice change of pace, haha! You gulped impalpably. He was true eye-candy. No man had attracted you as much as this one. You almost couldn't believe he was real. He was way too similar to the hottie on the poster you had. By now you were convinced that your mind played a trick on you. It was caused by this aura. Yeah, he wasn't this handsome. It was just your imagination. And your nervousness... and that one glass of sparkling wine affected you, too. Yeah, that wasn't his fault that you reacted like some teenager over its crush.

"Food. Bring us more of it."

Your heart skipped a beat. This voice caused freaking goose bumps on your skin. The alluring male in the middle just moved his full lips and expressed his order. If someone asked you, what kind of voice could make you melt. It was this one. Dark and alluring, like a forbidden fruit. Shit, you feared that you had already lost the battle. You didn't want to fall for a guy only due to his outer appearance. Nervously you toyed around with your lollipop. "Any other wish?", you asked and kept smiling. For a second you believed the male was smiling, but then again he looked like he was sleeping. Ah, there were even some crumbs on the corners of his mouth. Well, as sexy as he appeared to be, he was almost asleep and their table was empty. What a glutton.

"Some more sake!"

"I'd like to have some sweets."

"Some nice meat wouldn't hurt."

"I'd love to see more of that beautiful smile of yours."

You noted the other orders on a small paper and ignored the flirting attitude of the others. Usually you would return a little gesture, but somehow you didn't feel like it. This one male in the middle irritated you that much that you feared to react stupid or awkward. You didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of him. Peeking at him you stopped playing with your candy. He ignored you. He didn't look at you at all, he only reacted to his friends like he had told you everything he wanted to. Now you were boring to him. ' _Such a jerk. Not a single nice word comes out of his mouth_.' you thought, while you noted down some other orders. "Okay, I'll be back in a second", you told them and waved at them, since they acted too cute. Well, at least his friends were cool with you.

You turned your back towards them and felt a shiver run down your spine. Again. You were watched by someone. But if you peeked over your shoulder back, the guests around table six were cheerfully busy with chatting. No one paid attention to you. The male in the middle seemed to sleep, as his head rested on his chest. Maybe it was your imagination but it you head some kind of soft snore. Whatever. You fought your way back to Johnny, ignoring the other guests completely. There were enough other waitresses who could entertain them. You fell silent as you reached the bar. Your mind didn't pull a trick on you. Someone watched every move, every so small motion. You felt eyes travelling over your complete body, from tip to toe, like they were caressing your skin, every sensitive part of it. You gulped at the intense sensation. Whoever stared at you, he was successful at making you lose your composure. Shit, you still had some goose bumps.

Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around you, pulling to close and causing you to squeaked cutely. A moment later you heard Janna laughing who kept hugging you. "What was that?", she giggled amused. "Did you really just squeal? I didn't know that you can sound so cute, [name]-chan" Oh great. Now you lost your cool due to that stupid man. Hopefully Janna would forget that you actually had sounded scared. "I knew that you hide a cute girl behind your cold masquerade." She loved tattling way too much. God... for a second you believed that this man had approached you. Why would you even think that? You felt so lost at the weird sensation, the feeling of being observed didn't waver.

"I did not squeal.", you growled annoyed, pushing her away and taking a seat. While you did, you shot Johnny a glare who noticed your unusual behaviour. "Here, the order. Now move your ass!" With a loud laugh, he said something like "As you wish, princess." and disappeared, giving his cooks instructions of the wished dish. You rolled your eyes and toyed with the stick of your candy. You needed to pull yourself together. Fine, you felt attracted. Yes, his voice was sexy. But there was no reason to behave like an idiot! You were too proud to give in. "Janna, stop staring at me."

"Sorry, [name].", she giggled and supported her head on her hand. "It's just... I've never seen you this tense. Is something bothering you?" With a sigh you shrugged. You didn't know yourself why you acted this way.

"It's nothing.", you mumbled, allowing yourself one drink and taking a mouthful of it. "I guess I'm a little stressed. Full house today, you know.", you stated. "Many dangerous people... many demands..."

"Ohh" She made a sound like she would understand what you were talking about. "You're nervous because of the beast of a man at table six, right?" You choked on your drink, when you realised that you got caught. Janna giggled again and played with a strand of her hair. You gave her an angry glare, but remained unaffected. "Cute." You were about to kick her, when she told you another thing. "But I feel with you. He keeps staring at you."

"What?", you asked irritated. It was hard to refrain you from looking in the direction of the VIP table. So he was watching you. Your senses didn't trick you. "Janna, stop it. It's not funny. You know why I attract men. This is nothing special."

"I think it is.", she answered back, "That guy over there is one of the most dangerous rookies of this pirate era. One of the ' _supernovea_ '. His bounty contains around 125 million berry. At least, the other pirates babbled about him." Yeah, if Janna was good at something, it would be procuring information. Due to her innocent looks and cute almost naive attitude many trusted her and told her secrets. Even navy soldiers gave in to her beauty. Her charm was the opposite of yours, since you acted cool and indifferent. You didn't want to show it, but you were interested in this topic. You drank from your drink, pretending not to be interested and closed your eyes. "He is handsome...", she sighed in admiration. "And super sexy... he totally ignored me when I served them their drinks"

"Every crew has a wannabe badass. I bet he's just pretending being cool and the like.", you said almost bored. Actually you tried to convince yourself that he was. So you would be less nervous around him. "I guess he's... nice to look at."

"You're so cool, [name]-chan. I am totally in love with his looks... but you... you can keep calm about every guy. That's why everyone tries to win your heart. I loved to be in your shoes for one day. So many handsome admirers.", she sighed moony. This girl was stupid. Janna was such a beautiful girl, everyone tried to ask her out. You were even convinced that Janna hadn't paid for anything since she had started to accept dates. They gifted her even jewellery and clothes. She had no reason to envy you.

You shook your head at her reaction. 'Trust _me, you wouldn't survive one day._ ' you thought secretly, putting away your empty glass. Janna didn't know about your training, but she knew about your little secret. The secret why you didn't allow any man to win your heart. It was easy, you pretended not to have one since it hurt every time that you thought of beloved ones. "Janna, they are pirates. Plus, I am no superstar. Stop talking this nonsense."

"You're no fun at times.", she pouted. Then she turned her head towards the pirate crew in the back. Her smile got wider, as she watched them. "He's so hot and sexy. I loved to be seduced by his dark, smooth voice. [name]-chan, his voice! I feel like melting listening to him. But it's not fair, he keeps staring at only you. He has been watching you for the whole evening now. Why don't you try to chat with him? A little bit of flirting wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Stop making fun of me. He ignored me the way he ignored you."

"Oh, really? Why did he insist on calling you? Okay, okay. His crewmates did, but it was his demand." You felt your cheeks heating up again. Shit, this nervous, prickling feeling inside your stomach made you crazy. "[name]-chan, this is no joke. The other girls are sooo jealous because you got his attention. He ignores every other girl, but you... he doesn't avert his eyes from you."

"Janna..."

"Don't dare to bash yourself. You are a beauty!", she sounded angry. "Every time a handsome guy appears, you pretend to be not interested. But I can see in your eyes that he got your attention!"

"Geesh, calm down.", you sighed exhausted. "I am not you, Janna. I can't have my fun with a stranger. I'm not like that..." You took the tray with the finished dishes and drinks and balanced them easily in your palms. Annoying girl. Now you were even more bothered by this man. If he really laid his eyes on you, then you would try to act cool. No reason to let your guard down. A pirate remained a pirate. He was capricious. Tossing this thoughts aside you moved over to the cheerful guys. Around five minutes had passed since you left them waiting. Not showing your uneasiness you served the food and the drinks. "Here you go!", you announced brightly.

"Thank you!", the most of the guys chanted.

"Hey, hey. I'd like to ask you something.", one started. A it was the one with the cute but stupid looking smile. He reacted pretty obvious, like every other guy who fell four your ability. You could clearly see that his eyes that this certain glow, even though you couldn't see his eyes directly. You turned your head towards the big shadow. Ah.. you couldn't see his face clearly. He was a friendly looking guy with a warm smile. You nodded and signalled him that you would listen. He grinned widely. "Are you new here? We haven't seen you working here before."

Blinking, you guessed that they weren't here for the first time. Maybe that was the reason why Johnny had no problems with sending you. A while ago you let him in on your secret involving brash males and the effect they had on you, therefore he wouldn't let you hang around with dangerous guys who targeted young girls. In general, Johnny tried to keep his girls save. After all they were the key to his success in this class of business. Besides, it would harm him if someone enraged you. Awakening this thing inside of you could ruin his and your reputation. Another interesting thing to mention was your own aura. Some of the stronger fellows sensed that you weren't as harmless as you appeared. That's why they didn't force themselves on you. You didn't get as much harassed as before, for the better. Returning to his question you shook your head. "No, I have been working here for three years now.", you told him, "But I am studying overseas. So for the most time I have been away. Every time, I have a semester break I am returning and work here. Some extra pocket money." You winked at him and laughed a little.

"Ah, that's why we haven't seen you before. But I should have guessed it. The most seem to know you.", he scratched the back of his head and laughed a little bit ashamed. "Hey, want to hang around with us a little? Or will your boss go crazy, if you take a break? You have been running for the whole evening." He patted his hand next to him. The others looked at you - except for Mr Cool - in anticipation for your answer. Again - considering he didn't turn his head in your direction - you felt watched. How bothering, maybe you should considering a break for real. Well... you were curious about this guy. It wouldn't hurt to stay with them for a while.

"Sure, but I must do my work. So please don't be angry, if I need to leave soon again.", you answered and took a seat. The group reacted positive to your answer and lost no time talking to you. You had to confess that they were really nice and funny. They clowned around, making you laugh and tried to get to know more about you. Since you felt at ease, you told them a little about you, although you were careful about the information. It wasn't wise to tell them too many personal things. They might use it against you. While you were spoke to the nice guys, you couldn't refrain yourself from watching their captain. At least you guessed that he was the leader. He didn't talk much, but he wasn't only repellent. In fact, he listened to you, while he didn't give the impression of being interested at all.

Ah, the strange feeling came back. Looking into his sharp eyes your heart started to beat faster. His eyes were hypnotizing. Realizing that you were about to sigh dreamily, you stopped yourself and turned your head away. In the corner of your eyes you noticed - it was visible for a blink of an eye only - a keen smirk on his sexy lips. That bastard knew how he affected you! Oh, you loved to hit him for this! This asshole was teasing you without doing anything at all! It was almost frustrating that the first male whom you found handsome reacted as cool as him, not showing any signs of attraction. But this was a game made for two! You wouldn't lose to him!

-TimeSkip-

After some time of chatting, you decided to help the other waitresses out and left the table of the funny group. They were super nice and very cute towards you. The reason was simple: you guessed that it was your weird ability of attracting males. That's why they acted so cute towards you, although they looked pretty much badass. You sighed at this though and served some other tables. It was interesting, how much this one male affected you. You still felt nervous and uneasy. This sensation wasn't only bad, but you weren't accustomed to this. Plus, you didn't intend to lose to his guy. Damn that good-looking bastard! You hated to react so stupid. You weren't any better than the rest of the girls who obviously admired his looks. Many of them came over and tried to chat with your new-made friends, especially with their captain. But he didn't react at all. He was rather interested in drinking and eating, talking with his crew or sleeping. If he spoke, his smooth, pleasant voice would enchant every girl. Even you.

With a sigh you cleaned up an empty table and put the dirty dishes on the tray. Many of the guests had left. It was past midnight, when the most had enough and went back to their ship or the next near inn. Although it became quieter than before, there were still many customers left who wanted to relax some more. Johnny rarely threw paying visitors out, he sometimes let them stay until dawn. For this, his bar was closed at day. He made more money this way. At night it wasn't as loud as at the evening, so you tended to get lost in thought. This time you were so busy cleaning and thinking that you didn't see the next thing coming. Again someone embraced you from behind, pulling you close to his body. Hot breath reached your ear what caused you to shiver. You made an annoyed sound and looked up. Before any complain could leave your mouth, your eyes widen at the sudden movement of the stranger. A warm sensation on your lips was the next thing you realised, you were too astonished to push that guy away.

Who the fuck dared to kiss you at a time like this?! Finally you got your strength back, bit his lower lip hard and hit your elbow into his stomach, causing him to cough and laugh at the same time. Annoyed you freed yourself and turned towards him. Shooting him angry glares you recognized the male. You did see him before. This guy was a wild one. Strange, as it was, you couldn't describe his outer appearance in words.( -As awkward as it sounded - you even forgot his name.) The image of the guy was blurred although you had met him a lot of times before. You would describe him as a cocky, narcissistic and brutal bastard with a short temper. This guy was always trying to make a move on you. Yeah, you confessed that he was also nice to look at - these fucking abs kept calling for you - but you hated him from the first moment that he dared to touch your butt. You had sent him flying out of the building some time ago. "As fractious as always, huh, Evans?", he laughed, licking the blood from his lips. A wide smile laid on his thin, but well-shaped lips. "Come on, it's your birthday party. Let me gift you some delicious candy. You love lollipops, right?", he purred, when he reached out for your cheek in order to caress it.

You hissed, pushed his large hand away and rested your hands on your hips. "I fucking told you that I will kick your ass, if you dare to do this again!", you growled with heated cheeks. You felt a little clumsy every time someone acted as frankly as he did. You had no time to think about a decent reaction, you had to act by instinct. And that was the problem... it was embarrassing for you at times. "Learn you place, bastard!"

The male laughed and grinned with joy at you. You noticed how he checked your body, his eyes trailed the line of your nice curves. It annoyed you... this evening was like bewitched. Why did they keep staring at you as if you were some fresh meat? Usually the males refrained from showing their lust so directly. It unsettled you a little bit. But you didn't show it. Shit, that was the fault of this sexy captain in the back. Because of him you let your guard down and allowed this shitty brat to kiss you. "You're as cute as always", he purred, leaning over you, so you were face to face. His sharp eyes held this piercing colour. It reminded you of springtime. "Why so distracted, baby? Your reaction is pretty slow today, shame on you." His hand touched your hip, pulling you close. Yet you stopped him from moving his hand any further. You smirked as he realised that you were strong enough to defy him.

"Maybe I drank too much.", you answered, gaining your confidence back and glared at him. There was no way that you would tell him the true reason of your uneasiness. "What did I tell you about touching me?"

"It's a no-no" He laughed amused.

"So?"

"I'm a pirate, I don't care about your set of laws.", he murmured and grinned darkly at you. His eyes displayed his interest in you, since you were the only female who whether felt scared nor was easy to seduce. Again you felt a little nervous. You didn't like the feeling of being close to a male. Various reasons, of course. Mainly because of the stupid, unpredictable reactions of your body. If you were disgusted, it would be no problem to push guys away -your ability would help you anyways... But what if you liked it? Would you still kick their ass? If this guy in front of you respected you a little more, you wouldn't refuse him so much probably. He had his charm, too. A wild man with no fear, it was kind of sexy too. Ahhh! You shouldn't let your guard down! "What'cha thinking about, baby? My trained body?", he asked you close to your ear, causing you to shiver.

"Not even in your dreams" You showed him your middle finger and tongue for a second. Provocation wasn't a good idea, because of his short-tempered attitude. But you knew that you could got a benefit out of it as well."I won't repeat myself again. Get lost", you growled and pressed him snappy away. With the gained distance, you pushed away his hand and crossed your arms. Tsk! Why did this guy think that you would give in? His try wasn't sexy at all. Besides, you mind was filled with this other guy. Wait. Did you just confess yourself that you were totally attracted by... No way! No man would make you lose your cool! Even if this guy in front of you did sometimes... Honestly, you didn't hate him. But you weren't fond of his manner either. He had no respect for you, that's what annoyed you the most. Still, his dominant, wild attitude was kind of appealing. Maybe you had some weakness for dominant males. Maybe? Shit, what was wrong with you today? Had you drunken too much? Normally you wouldn't get distracted by males this much. This guy here was the perfect example, the last time he didn't even have the chance of coming close to you, but today it was bewitched!

You cursed lowly and didn't notice, that you got pulled close again. This time this asshole dared to lay his hands on your butt, stroking it grinning. This wasn't your best day... Probably it was time to go home already. "Feels good", he chuckled darkly, "You became a real woman here. I'd love to make you one" His voice was deep and challenging, like he was daring you to lose it, your precious treasure. This bastard had once tricked you in order to find out if you were still an untouched girl. Now he always tried to aim for your pride, hoping that you would fall for his trick once again. "Come on, Evans." He kept caressing your butt, his lips were near your ears. A shiver run down your spine, while you tried to push him away. His voice reached your ear as his breath did. "My journey leads me away from you... let me have a nice memory", he whispered, biting softly into your ear. "I will come and get you, so give in finally, you stubborn idiot."

 **~~~Present~~~**

You gulped at the thought of this man... this man being your first one. A loud groan left your lips as you pressed your hands frustrated on your face. That couldn't be true! You had kicked this ass so many times and turned him down so often, but now... it seemed like he was the one who did... A frustrated scream left your hips. You dived into the still lukewarm water and splashed it over the edge of your bathtub. When your lungs screamed for breath, you emerged from the water and pressed your hand on your face again. Damn... how could you lose your composure to that wild, bold man!? You sighed and stared into the water. You didn't hate that guy but it didn't seem right to you that he was the one. Huh, the happy feeling wavered. So was it true?

The water slowly became cold. You decided to finish bathing, took one last shower and got out of the bathtub. You dried your body and hair, put on some fresh lingerie and took your sweet time putting on some body lotion. You noticed some slight bruises on your hips, especially some strange ones on your wrists and lots of other love marks. You even found more bite marks... Also that guy put some extra attention to your breasts as it seemed. Your face heated up, as you froze in your movement. This was so embarrassing. Did this stupid guy really melted your heart by saying cute words? Sure, it had been sweet that he wanted a 'wonderful' memory for his departure, but not this kind of memory! This was so unfair. You would kill him for sure, if you saw him the next time.

Another sigh left your lips. You finished your body hygiene, stood up and noticed the black shirt that you had worn before. First, you grimaced at the thought whom this shirt belonged to. Then you lifted it up and moved over to your bedroom. Throwing yourself on the soft mattress you stared at the ceiling. What a crazy night. It was fun, no argue about that. But did you really have to lose your precious treasure? Didn't you defend it for your future beloved one? It didn't seem like you had drunken too much or the like. How did it happen? Was it possible that you simply had let him his way because of his sickly sweet words about a farewell gift? You shuddered at the thought.

Hmm... Blinking you looked at the shirt that you pulled closer. Closing your eyes a little, you couldn't stop yourself from sniffing and taking a deep breath filled with this arousing scent. It was nice. At the same time you recollected something: A taste. How weird. You remembered a delicious taste in your mouth, it was the taste of your favourite flavour mixed with something foreign. Your cheeks burned , while your heart started to beat faster. You wanted to know how this had happened. And you wanted to know... why you felt so incredibly _happy_. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing... as long as it felt good, it was okay right?

Losing it to a stranger... it was quite an erotic thought. You shut your eyes and inhaled the alluring scent from the shirt. So... how did you end up like this? Relaxing you tried to recollect the last pieces of your missing and airy memory.

There was this wild guy who dared to come close to you and made you an interesting offer...

 **~~~Flashback sequel - a day ago~~~**

Damn, this pigheaded fellow could be very cute at times. It was almost unbelievable that this pirate who was known for his cruelty and lust to kill could be like this. You had your reasons why you didn't gave him any chance. First, he was a playboy in some sort of way. He had no problems with making girls fall for him. But lately the most started to fear him and he got bored of the rest. Then - unfortunately - he had laid his eyes on you and since he hadn't stop his hunt for you. It was tiring. You hadn't the time to fool around with guys like him. Your training was of top priority. Feelings would get in your way, if you would allow yourself to let some guy reach your heart in your little time of vacation. Besides, you weren't aware of his true intention. He could act because of your ability - you were convinced that it had almost no remarkable effect- or because of your looks only. There was no way he could've feelings for you. He didn't know you at all.

Since you were so busy with your thoughts, you didn't notice that his attention drifted off. His shining eyes focused on someone behind you, which he narrowed after. His growl called your attention back. Blinking you noticed how he stopped moving his hands, instead he pulled you even closer. "What's that bastard doing here", he murmured aggressively. "You're **my** prize." He was acting like you were some treasure in the meantime. Confused you looked up. Then you tried to move your head towards the direction, but he didn't let you. Somehow you felt nervous and annoyed at the same time. Did you just get into the war of two pirates? "Stop staring at my woman, asshole.", he growled, "This is my territory."

"Relax, firebrand." You heard the cool, smooth voice that you had heard a little while before. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you. Besides, this is neutral territory." Yes, you managed to get into the war between these two. They seemed to know each other. "Not like you have a chance against me, anyway"

"You didn't dare to say that just now..." He shoot a dark frown towards the other male, who was smirking at him. You would like to watch this scene from afar, but unluckily you were part of it. "Get lost, before I decide to kill you." He was dead serious as he spoke out his warning. It seemed like they had been enemies from the start. Well, they were pirates after all. They would always have some reason to battle until no one was left alive. You knew that better than anyone, right?

"I fear that won't work for me.", the other answered calmly, intentionally provoking his counterpart.

"I said, get lost!", he shouted and made a step towards the other, noticing only after that you were in the way. Annoyed he glared at his foe. He had no time for this shit. He would have to leave soon and it was possible that you would leave soon again as well. He wanted to use this chance to break your iron will. He wanted you to give in so desperately. "Fine, wanker. I'll leave then. And I'll take **MY** prize with me." The other shrugged, watching both of you and kept smirking at the behaviour of your self-appointed date. First, he wanted to piss of your 'date' even more, but then he decided not to.

Now the male who still held you close tried to lift you up into his arms. But this gave you the chance of grabbing his arm. This behaviour enraged you a little. You were no prize and you had no interest in them at all! It was time to show them how dangerous you could get! You grinned darkly at your 'friend' with glowing eyes. A dark shadow was on your forehead, which gave some of the spectators the creeps. A vein popped up on your head. "I've warned ya, didn't I?", you asked cutely, before your expression got even creepier. You lifted him up into the air, swinging him around and using the momentum to toss him against one of the walls. He flew with a shocked expression against the wall and crushed on the table of some guests afterwards which broke down immediately. You watched him standing up cursing, his nose was bleeding. "If you would excuse me now, my shift is over. The gentlemen can continue their battle of dominance.", you informed both of them with an innocent smile. Yeah, the captain from the funny crew didn't do anything to you. But you didn't lose the feeling that he had targeted you as well.

It would be better for everyone, if you left now. It was far past midnight, you would take about an hour to get back to your house. You stuck your tongue out at the male who looked shocked. He was clearly perplex about your strength an reaction. It made you smile. But before he could react, you turned around and went over to Johnny, letting him know that you would leave now. He gave you his approval -ignoring the fact that you caused once again trouble - and wished you a good night. That was when you saw the wild guy approaching you. You moved your head away from him, signalling that you wouldn't care about his words.

"Tch, I got you.", he groaned annoyed. "Let me take you home. There's no way I would let another guy touch you. With that freak around it's not safe."

"I am a big girl, you know", you answered. "Besides, I won't lead you straight into my home. Forget it!" You almost laughed at the expression of the male, as you turned him down again. You shook your head, giggled and patted his shoulder. "We will see again, asshole. Don't die until then" Well, this would be a farewell for now. You moved over to the staff room, where your stuff waited for you. You should grab your bag and clothes and leave finally. You were super tired after this evening of hard work. While moving you noticed that the group from table six also prepared to leave. They waved you farewell what caused you to giggle and wave back. Realising that the captain was looking into your direction, you decided to turn away and enter the changing room without any reaction.

It was time to leave... before you again had to deal with either him or the other idiot. Your head was filled with weird stuff... you had to clear it, before you could talk to anyone again. Or else you might do stupid things.

What a night...

-TimeSkip-

Some time went by as you prepared to leave Johnny's bar. Since you were a little bit flustered about the strange incident, you cooled your face down with some cold water, being careful not to ruin your make-up. The cold water made you feel a lot better. It relieved you from the stress of your work. Plus you had sweated a little. A wet, small towel helped you to feel better and less sticky. After refreshing yourself, you grabbed your bag, put on a light camisole and finally left the building.

The nice, soft and yet fresh breeze stroked your cheeks and hair, blowing them a little back. Phew, now that you were outside you noticed the difference in the air. It had been awfully muggy inside, also there was always this heavy scent of alcohol and greasy food. This evening had been so busy, you didn't have time to take a break outside like you usually did. Besides, the wonderful smell of the sea reached till here. This quarter was near the harbour, once a forbidden part of the city for you. It didn't matter to you that it was dangerous around here. You enjoyed spending your time at the bar. It kept you busy from thinking and you were less alone.

You stretched, made an satisfied sound and started to move. The night was unusual quiet. Even the sky was clear, the stars shone in all their glory. The wind kept caressing your skin, making your skirt flying a little bit up. The most of the building's light were ceased by now. Only some old lanterns lightened the streets. Smiling you forget the guys for a small amount of time who invaded your minds and made you feel restless. "Hmm~" Humming you spun around and entered a narrow alley that was shortcut. Maybe it wasn't the safest one, but you had no fear. You always took this route home. The steps caused by your boots echoed in the alley. What a nice evening, you would totally enjoy the rest of the night. Maybe you would take a seat at your veranda and drink some hot chocolate. Yeah, das sounded nice!

Being deeply in thoughts you didn't notice that something changed first. But with the next foreign sound, you stopped humming and froze in your movement. Did you just hear steps? They weren't your own ones. In addition, you were sensing an familiar aura near you. You made some more steps, narrowed your eyes and realised that there was someone else close to you. Really? Was one of them following you? This aura wasn't like the weak ones who loved to gather around you. It was different, strong and daunting. You decided to leave the alley and turn into another, until you had enough and turned around. You sent an angry glare in the direction of your silent persecutor. "I thought that I made myself clear.", you said with no fear in your voice. You had always this one weapon in your bag that you used when someone tried to attack you. You weren't a helpless girl anymore. You knew how to defend yourself. Stubbornly you changed into an defensive stance you saw a silhouette appearing out of the alley that you just left.

Who was it?

Blinking you recognized the soundless shadow who came closer to you. Leaving the alley the weak light of the night sky lighted up his facial features. Oh, so it was him. You didn't expect him to follow you. Some dared to do this and regretted it at once. Johnny kept warning guys like him. You were more balky than a rock and totally feisty. Touching you meant one or two bruises and a nice 'make-up' for their eyes. Unfortunately this awkward sensation from before returned. This male made you memorize the feeling that he previously had caused. Once again uneasiness spread in your body. Something was different. Usually you were aggressive and feisty towards a male who thought they could have their way with you. But this time there was something else, a intense sensation floating in the air. Breathing got almost hard. This tension grew bigger... but why?

The male stood in front of you now, looking quite amused at you without saying any word. He didn't even make a sound. He simply kept staring at you, he was obviously aware how he affected you. His self-confidence was reflected by his casual, relaxed stance. One of his hands rested in his pocket, while he held something in his other. This male was bigger than you, maybe a head, maybe more. You felt so small compared to him, your heels didn't change anything regarding the height. It unsettled you to some degree. What did he want? There was no reason to chase you. There was nothing left to talk about, not to mention that you were strangers anyway. The little spent time with him didn't change this fact. Besides, the quarrel in the bar had been annoying enough. So why? Had he fun making you all nervous and restless?

You guessed that he could sense your troubled feelings. His eyes reflected his amusement as much as his interest in you. He hadn't shown it that frankly before. So it caused a stronger impact on you than it did before. Your body reacted by itself by now. Your cheeks flushed lightly, while you pulled the corners of your mouth down in displeasure. The (e/c) hue of your orbs glowed stubbornly, you didn't intend to back away. His aura wasn't that scary... but this wasn't the problem. The trouble was caused by something else: he was able to shake your confidence with sheer looks. And... he aroused you... with that dark, alluring smile of his. He didn't have to say a word. You could read his thoughts, yet not completely. Shit, he was sexy. Realising that you were losing your cool, you crossed your arms in defence.

"Do you have some business with me?", you asked him, breaking the irritating silence between you. Damn, the feeling inside of you took away your confidence. If you weren't used to stares like his - hello, Mihawk - you probably had your legs turn to jelly. Why did he have this strong effect on you? You felt bothered, at the same time aroused which you tried to hide. You did fine, but you sensed that he knew it better. The smirk that appeared on his tempting lips told you. After an awfully long time - it felt like an eternity - you saw his lips moving.

"Quite the fighter, hm?" His voice was husky, it sent shivers down your spine. You kept your defensive stance, trying not to show your troubled state and not allowing him to shatter your will. But damn, his voice! You would love to listen him forever. Such a pleasant, calm and damn sexy voice. You hissed as an answer, refusing to say something else. He still didn't explain why he had followed you. Well, it was quite obvious, but you could be wrong, right? "You're interesting."

You blinked and stopped for a second. Huh? Why was he telling you this now? He had plenty of time before to talk with you, there were so many chances of talking with you in private. So why now? Was he still disturbed by the incident in the bar? Had his counterpart possibly made him lose his composure? You gulped, looked away and sighed annoyed. You prayed that he would leave. At the same time you wished, he wouldn't. You were at a loss. Slapping yourself in your mind you decided to give in to your curiosity. "Thank you.", you answered as casually as possible, "However, I wouldn't bother to try weird things in your shoes. Unless you aim for a beat-up."

The male chuckled, his smile grew wider while he refused to avert his gaze from you. You could feel that he was observing every reaction. Furthermore you tensed up due to this familiar feeling. He studied your body, not showing any hints of reserve. "Do I daunt you this much?", he answered with a question, he didn't hide his interest at all. There was no need to hide it, since he knew that you felt it: This tension, this very dark, sexy tension in the air. So it was true that one male was able to arouse you without touching you. This was bad. Very bad.

"You don't", you replied stubbornly. You wouldn't allow him to daunt you even more, he did after all. You simply pretended that he didn't. In the meantime you tried to focus on something else than him, knowing that you would lose to his charm if you watched him. Aside from that, you had your pride. You wouldn't give in only because of his looks... his gaze... his.. voice. Oh god, this _voice_. You gulped subtly. Then, suddenly, you moved your head because of his movement. He held something towards you. It was... it was... a lollipop.

"Your favourite flavour, isn't it?", he asked smoothly, smirking at the surprised reaction. You didn't expected this strange gesture at all. With a slight nod you signalled him that he was right. You didn't look straight into his face, you had turned your head away, yet you watched him from the corner of your eyes. The nervous feeling grew stronger. It was, as if you awaited eagerly some special command. Such an irritating sensation! Refusing to reach out for the candy you hold your breath. "Relax, I won't do anything you don't want to.", he chuckled darkly.

"Isn't it awkward that a stranger is trying to lure me with some candy?", you questioned him, while you tried to convince yourself that it was indeed a dangerous situation. However you didn't get the feeling that he would hurt you. He didn't give the impression of forcing you to anything. He was blunt here. Your uneasiness persisted. Blinking you realised that he was opening the wrapping in a slow, provoking manner. His eyes rested on the candy, then they were focused on you. The sexy smirk cause you to feel some sudden pleasure. Shiiit, he was so damn handsome...

"I would rather say that you have been tempting me for the whole evening.", he replied easily, ignoring your reasonable point. He closed his eyes while speaking. Then his attention was completely on you, he pierced you with this dominant, sharp glance of his. You forgot to breath for a second, you were totally overwhelmed by him. You kept silent, watched him und noticed that he was pointed the candy at your lips. You blinked and look up into his eyes, regretting it afterwards. You couldn't move anymore, he had captured your interest, even more than it was good for you. "You take joy in playing dangerous games.", he whispered, as he traced the line of your lips with the candy, touching you softly with it. "Reckless, if you ask me." You couldn't answer him. The sensation of the candy on your lips made you crazy. You didn't know why but it was killing you. A very dark desire rose inside of you. You loved dangerous games, you loved challenges even more.

"If so, it wouldn't be of any concern to you.", you replied aspirating, the brief touch of the candy didn't leave your lips. Yet, you refused to take a taste. When did you start to participate in this game? When did he make you be part of it? The first mistake was to let him talk to you. But you loved this rising danger filled with dark, forbidden lust. You ignored your own reasons not to give in. You stopped wondering why he had taken his interest in you. Your desire to play this game grew with each word he spoke. Were you losing to him? "You're not the first who tries to take me on. Give up, you'll lose." You glared challenging at him, unconsciously provoking him to do more.

He lifted his brows at your reply. Then his smirk returned to his alluring lips. He loved to watch this stubborn, feisty attitude. "So much pride.", he stated approving, "Yet, very reckless. You must love to toy with men." His eyes narrowed a little, piercing yours even more. It gave you the creeps, but you returned the gaze and didn't let your stance waver. For a second you were confused by his words. Did you really rise the impression of being a man-eater? Really? You looked away, since the thought irritated you greatly. Then, subliminally, you pouted huffy. You weren't a bitch. You didn't sleep with everybody.

"You must love to toy with women", you replied huffy, staring back into his eyes. You made a step back, so you wouldn't feel the candy anymore. Still, you weren't angry. No, you saw a kind of challenge in his words. Like he was testing you. "Must be hard that I am not one of the easy targets, hm? What about giving up finally?" You grinned at him, trying to prove yourself in some kind of way that you still were able to refuse him. But you discovered that you made a mistake. The shimmer in his eyes revealed how big his interested grew. He wouldn't let you go that easily. Now you really were in trouble. The tension between him and you grew even more, you could almost grasp it.

He chuckled and took a step forwards, closing the small gap between you. His raspy voice caused a shiver run down your spine. "So, this is a challenge." You felt his cold fingers running over the skin of your throat, moving up to your chin that he lifted a little. This way you had to return his piercing frown. You couldn't help but feel yourself attracted to him. You weren't able to move again. He controlled you with such an disturbing ease. Plus, he was so damn hot. Being this close to him, feeling this hot breath on your skin... you gulped. You could see his facial features more clearly which were super attractive. His frown didn't scare you, no it rather turned you on. A hot feeling rose between your legs which gladly didn't tremble. No, it wasn't time to give up yet. You would make him beg for it, not the other way round.

"Yes.", you breathed weakly, trying not to sound aroused. You had your pride. There was no way of letting him crush it so easily. "Beware, you could lose your cool." Your provocation yielded a very promising reaction. For a second he gritted his teeth, feeling reluctantly affected by your low voice. You played a dangerous game by instinct, letting the atmosphere influence you. Trying to get away wasn't an option anyway. Furthermore you started to believe that this was a dream. You surely were sleeping at the moment and dreamed of this handsome guy you had met. This couldn't be real. This sexy male had no reason to be attracted to you, he was out of your league. If this was a dream, you would still act tough. You weren't a naive girl who approved anything this male said. Apart from that this atmosphere... you so wanted to get a little more of it, a taste... of this well-shaped lips of his. More of his touch. You couldn't know that he thought the same. But his eyes showed you more than enough to comprehend that you weren't going anywhere without him.

His self-confident smirk once again returned on his lips. He had already made up a plan that he was about to put into action. Once again he caressed your soft lips with the candy, provoking you with slight touches. You returned his gaze persistently until he made you halt. "Lick it.", he demanded alluring, his dark smirk didn't disappear for a second. Feeling even more aroused by his dominant gesture, you opened your mouth a little, showing your tongue, before you slowly licked it. He didn't let you avert your eyes. He held your chin determining, so you had to return his deep stare. Satisfied about your reaction he chuckled. Then he moved the candy by its stick, rolling it on your stuck out tongue and pushing it almost forcefully somewhat in your mouth. The male liked what he saw. His eyes glowed due to his pleasure he received from your blushing face. You kept licking the candy like you usually did, but this time it was more than naughty. It aroused you, damn it. "Good."

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to challenge this man, you had sensed that he was a rather dominant one whose pride was probably greater than yours. But you couldn't help it. You wanted to feel more of this excitement that you hadn't experienced ever before. A dirty sound was caused by the way you licked the candy, it almost made you moan. Especially when you heard him sigh darkly. Your cheeks heated up even more as you felt a thin trail of saliva run down on the corner of your mouth. In an instant he pressed you against the wall, so that you would gasp and blink astonished. His body was so damn close, yet he didn't touch you. He simply cut your way out of this game. One of his arms rested next to your head, supporting it on the wall. With the other he kept toying with the candy. You noticed how his attention was focused on your lips and your tongue that softly played with the candy, sucking it a little and breathing out lowly. He bared his teeth, yet grinned darkly at his secret though, when he pushed the candy deeper into your mouth.

That's when it hit you. You understood what pleasured him this much. You lowered your eyelids almost automatically, when you moaned softly by his action. He grimaced strained, kept staring at your mouth until his attention came back to your face. His eyes narrowed as he saw the challenging glint in your eyes that showed that he wasn't controlling you yet. "Begging for punishment, are we?", he growled amused. He removed the candy from your reach and took it into his mouth, what caused you to pant lowly. "Sweet." You refused to watch him smile. He gained his control back, since you got weak by the sight of him licking the same candy as you did before. It got hard to hide your arousal. You had a weakness for this dominant behaviour of his. "Look at me.", he demanded, but you rejected and closed your eyes. A quiet laugh reached your ears, then something wet travelled over the edge of your ear cup. Hot breath met your skin. "Look at me", he whispered tempting. His lick caused you to flinch and squeak cutely.

Yes, that was the reaction he wanted to see. Amused he twisted the candy in his mouth and noticed that your ears became red. How cute. You were so seductive, yet innocent at the same time. The mixture of your slightly opened mouth, your panting and the sweet blush drove him almost mad. Forbidden, dark lust rose and made it hard for him to hide it. He moved a little backwards, so he could look into your face. You couldn't refuse his command any longer. Therefore you looked up and felt nervous. Your cheeks were glowing red and you were afraid that the dark wouldn't cover it. Your own breath was heavy due to your excitement. The tempting male seemed satisfied and pulled out the candy that was linked to his lips with a string of saliva. Once again he pressed it on your lips, this time you took it instantly in your mouth, tasting him. Sucking the candy, you looked with half lidded eyes into his. It felt so wrong, but so good at the same time. A prickling, almost painful feeling gathered between your thighs.

He moved his free hand towards your legs, caressed your skin and moved it almost painfully slow upwards, causing you to shiver. His didn't stop staring into your eyes, he caught every so little reaction in his ones. You gasped at the touch and felt ashamed of reacting so lewd. But he liked it. He really liked it. With a quick move he removed the candy, tossed it aside and came closer to your face. You felt his hot breath on your lips, he was almost touching you with his. Surprisingly he sounded as turned on as you did. Damn, he was so close. Every hot breath hit your lips. Yet there was this small, painful gap between you. He stopped moving any closer. You even could feel his dirty smile. Gulping you stopped from closing the gap, although you _desperately_ wanted to get a real taste of his lips. He was teasing you again. His other hand wandered over your skin, dangerously close to your panties. Such a bastard... You refused to give in, but you couldn't help staring as his lips. "Dare to." Your voice trembled slightly.

"Mhhm" He sounded amused when he heard your voice. For a moment he seemed to think about it, but then the gap between you increased. "Such a lewd voice", he stated, he kept teasing you. Now he put his fingers on your trembling lips and stroked them gently. He had fun taking his sweet time to taunt you. Nonetheless you sensed that he wasn't less aroused than you. His breath was strained, while he watched you tremble under his touch. However he refrained from touching you directly at your sensitive spots. It would be less fun if he used the obvious buttons of your body. Besides, he was sure that you would give up soon. "Losing your cool?", he asked smirking, while you had your difficulties to keep calm. He was unfair. He knew much more than you and used it against you.

You decided to pull yourself together and tried to return his teasing. You opened your lips a little, so you could lick over his fingers that still were touching your lips. You breathed a soft kiss onto them, while you didn't break the eye contact with him. Taking his fingers deeper into your mouth, sucking them and making them wet caused a wonderful hum coming from his mouth. You twisted your tongue around his fingers and moaned softly, you imagined that his fingers were something else. And he exactly knew what you were thinking. He growled angrily at the tease, pulling his fingers away and grabbed your neck. "You little beast" Heh, he lost his cool now. But the sweet taste of victory disappeared as he smashed his lips on yours, making you instantly moan into the rough, passionate kiss. You didn't even dare to imagine that he could be this passionate.

Desperately you grabbed his shirt, you felt like losing your strength to stand on your legs. His kiss was that passionate that you couldn't refuse him at all Regardless of the sweet taste mixed with some alcohol it was everything except sweet. You had waited for this sensation long enough, you had endured so much of his tease. Your desire for more seemed endless by now. You felt his hands grasping your hips, pulling you closer to him, so you could feel every inch of his body. Your lungs burned from the lack of air, when he pulled away, panting as hard as you did with the difference that he was cool with it. You were not, you were totally not cool but turned on as hell. This was much better than any imagination. No, you couldn't even compare this intensive feeling to your dreams. You wanted to taste his lips once again, but he didn't allow you to. Your disappointed sound made him chuckle. "Want more of this?", he asked you seductively.

This guy drove you crazy. You wanted to punch him, but you had no strength left. His cold fingers that trailed the line of your hips and legs crushed your will to refuse any longer. How could you say no if your body was screaming for more? And his lips... you wanted more of him. So much more it was, like your mind was going blank from the lust he awakened in you. "You want _me_.", you whispered weakly, the tension pressed the air out of your lungs. "Stop teasing me... it's not fair." You saw his eyes widen at your words. He wasn't expecting any answer of this kind. Puzzled by his silence you looked into his eyes that captured you and made you fell silent as well. Huh? Was it your imagination or did he blush a little? No... his frown proved you the opposite of a cute reaction.

He moved his hand to the back of your head. Roughly he grabbed your hair and pulled you closer. His stare got dark and intense once again. It was scary, yet at the same time so damn sexy. He sure was loving to show his dominance: the way he shoved you against the wall and placed himself over you pictured it. With a small, cheeky smile you put your hands on his strong torso, your half lidded eyes returned his gaze with no fear. You could feel his erection throbbing against your stomach, he had closed the gap between you. He clearly lost his calm due to your reaction. And you liked seeing him reacting this way. Finally he showed some more honest passion. " _I lost_ ", he whispered husky. At the same time he brushed his lips against yours, kissing you briefly. He still went on teasing you. "Tell me" His lips left a trail of hot kisses on the corner of your mouth, your jaw and your cheek until he reached your ear. "What do you want me to do?" You shivered because of his husky, aroused voice.

In the next moment you moaned lowly. He was nibbling playfully your ear, awaiting an answer, while his free hand stroked your butt. His touches stimulated you with such a perfect technique that you weren't able to answer right away. Cute, unknown noises trickled over your lips. This bastard wouldn't let you say anything that wasn't in his interest, although there was no need to put you on the edge anymore. You already were in love with this feeling. Your handsome lover kept teasing you, you could feel his lips forming into a smirk against your skin. He knew your response, before you found the rights words for you wish. "You tease" you whispered weakly, "D-do I have to...?" You refused to tell him, but after he breathed a dark " _Yes_ " in your ear, you sighed in defeat. "M-make me... yours", you mumbled ashamed and squinted. This was so embarrassing, but you couldn't help feeling turned on.

His movement froze briefly at your cute reaction. You could feel that his face was in front of yours, his cold hand caressed your burning cheek. Then, once again he kissed you with such a passion that you melted into his touch. "Such a cute request", he breathed irresistibly against your lips. He couldn't know that you acted shy and cute, because you were still innocent. But you sensed that your reactions made him go crazy for you. You gasped at the feeling of his forceful kisses that took away your breath. He kept touching your body with such precision that you felt less and less able to stand on your own. He simply knew the right buttons to make you moan and wince under his touch. A smirk appeared at your panting sight. Then, almost suddenly, he lifted you up. Your legs hang around his hips, while his hands rested below your butt and your back. "But not here", he whispered in your ear, chuckling darkly and causing you to shiver again.

Weakly you leant on him and rested your head on his shoulder. The burning feeling that the desire created made you weak and submissive. His closeness was the only thing that kept you calm, since your body screamed for more attention. With a low, aroused sigh you looked up and noticed that his expression was as restrained as before, even though a very slight blush laid on his cheeks. He looked so handsome... this male was more than you could handle. And this male would play with you some more, but first a change of the location was needed.

-TimeSkip-

You didn't remember how you made into this room without eating each other up in the first place. You had felt his lips over and over again, he left you breathless and needy for more. You lost your feeling for time, as he stimulated your body, keeping the heat as high as possible, so that your desire didn't cease. Almost desperately you clung to his shirt. This burning desire weakened you, you were melting like wax under his touch. " _Please_...", you mumbled panting heavily. This heat was beyond all bearing. He looked down in your flushed face, smirked and once again conquered your lips.

" _Soon_." he breathed aroused, he couldn't hide his pleasure that you caused. "Such a needy, sexy voice." A quiet laugh followed. Finally he put you down on the large, soft sheets on the corner of the bed. You could see that you were in some luxury room of an inn. The furniture looked expensive and chic. The room was dark, only the lights from the outside gave you sight on this trained body of his. As soon as he gained some distance from you, you sighed disappointed. In the same moment you'd love to punch yourself for acting like this. You couldn't help falling for this stranger. You averted your eyes and pressed your hands on your lap.

"Ah" You blinked when you saw that he lit some candles which lightened the room a little. Now you had a better view of him. And this sight of his trousers and the visible bulk increased the needy, naughty desire between your thighs. T-t-that looked already huge... The sexy male noticed what you were looking at and chuckled. In embarrassment you turned your head away. How could you react so frankly!? This was not like your usual self. He had put a magic spell on you, making you addicted to him. Not paying attention cold fingers ran over your naked skin. A soft noise left you lips, as you felt his gentle, cool touch on one of your legs. He had crouched down in front of you. His gaze followed the line of his touch. With a formidable gentleness he opened one of your boots and pulled it down. His lips touched your freed, silky skin, causing goose bumps to crawl over your entire skin.

He did the same to your other boot, this time however his sharp attention was focused on your face. You blushed deeply at his forbidden tainted smile that told you about the dirty tales that awaited you. You couldn't help but moan softly at this thought. You covered your mouth with your hand, averted your sight and tried to soften your lustful sounds. But he didn't give you the chance to stay still. Brief kisses were placed up from your knee till he reached your hem of your short skirt. You expected him to go further, but then he straightened up and stole another deep kiss from you. He cupped your cheek and made you return his gaze. "Want more?", he asked you with a low, husky voice, smiling at your cute wince. The only thing you could do was a small nod as an answer. He chuckled, stroked your lightly swollen lips with his thumb and pushed it slightly into your mouth.

Without any hesitation you let him enter your wet cave, licking shyly over his thumb and sighed aroused. He still teased you and you found yourself loving this kind of torture. He was affected by it, too. You could see the glance in his eyes, when you softly sucked his digit. He lifted your jaw a little to get a better vision of this lewd scene. With a deep sigh he straightened up, so he was standing in front of you and looking down with a dominant expression. He undoubtedly liked what he saw. Smirking he parted his wet digit from your mouth and caressed your lower lip. "Let me hear you", he demanded husky, "Do you want more?" His voice let a dark, pleasurable shiver shoot through your body. Your mind was clouded, when you breathed a low " _Yes_ ". You had an uneasy sense of what he wanted you to do.

His hand stroke your cheek and your hair, until it reached the back of your head. With soft force he pushed you to his crotch, you almost touched it with your nose. "Show me how much you want it." His sexy order put you under a spell. Every straight sense told you to stop and leave this man at once. But the rest of your body gave up any resistance that was left. You closed your eyelids almost entirely at the moment you breathed a kiss on his bulge. You felt his shiver, when you rubbed your cheek against it. You read much about it, pleasuring a man. It was time to test your knowledge, your curiosity pushed every doubt aside.

Shyly you lifted your hands and stroked his crotch, getting a feel of what awaited you. It was big. You could feel through the fabric how hard he was. This time you would tease him. That's why you refused to free his needy member. You rather kept stroking him in his clothed state, shoving your lips against him and framing the side of his visible shaft with your teeth. You smiled at his dark groan. "Gorgeous, quit the teasing.", he growled strained. "Unless you desire punishment" His voice was even sexier than before. He wasn't able to hide his arousal any longer. You wanted to hear more of it, no matter how much you pained yourself with it.

"Undress me.", he ordered with an impure desire. Taking a deep breath you fumbled with the zip of his trousers, pulled it slowly down and freed him by pushing down his trousers. You didn't undress his boxers yet. You wanted to enjoy this feeling as much as him, the excitement grew with sensing more of his erect member. Your face burnt at the thought of getting a taste. Once again you rubbed his shaft, panting lowly at the gathering heat between your thighs. His somewhat trembling breath encouraged you to do more. With all your courage you pulled down his boxers and gasped astonished at the huge erection that meet you halfway.

' _Woah_ ' You didn't think out loud, but his quiet laugh signalled that he was in on. You gulped and stared at his hard member. It was almost unbelievable that something like that could fit into you. "Don't be shy", he whispered, stroking your cheek. "Taste it." His order made you sighed lustfully, even though you hesitated. He sensed your loss that irritated him a little. You looked too damn sexy and amorous, yet you were innocent and shy. This mixture made it hard for him to hold back. But he enjoyed the view of your trembling figure who shyly and timidly touched his erect.

He narrowed his eyes at the reaction. He could tell that you were somewhat troubled, even though you were as aroused as him. It didn't bother him, in fact. He had an delicious idea how to show that he kept the lead. Then, unexpectedly, he started to whisper something. When the silent orders reached your ears, you held your breath and gulped at the pleasurable jolt that shot through your body. He gave you lewd, quiet instructions what you had to do, stroking your head gently with his palm. With this he ceased your uneasiness and you felt confident to try out more.

The rising tension made it hard for you to breath. When you felt the hot, throbbing skin under your fingers you got turned on even more. Curiously you stroked his member, rubbing your thumb on the downside, following obediently his lewd orders. You used both hands to pleasure him. Your eyes glued to the alluring view of his erection, since you had never seen it - especially from the near. Concentrated you massaged his shaft and rubbed your thumps the way up, touching a sensitive spot. The sudden pressure on this spot caused the male to groan darkly, his breath got heavier and sounded more aroused. You could feel the gaze on you, while you cutely looked at his pride, stretched out your tongue and softly licked it. Your tongue trailed over his complete length, from the bottom till the top. The taste was weird, but you didn't mind. Slowly you adjusted to this feeling and got braver. You placed soft kisses on the side of his throbbing member, timidly looking up.

He was enjoying it. His lips were slightly parted, while his breath was heavy. The glance in his eyes were filled with lust. You nibbled at the side of his erect, watching his reaction. Instinctively you rubbed your fingers on the bottom side, where its head melted into the shaft. At the same time you rubbed his tip. His sharp breath and the way how he gritted his teeth showed you that you did right. He wasn't able to whisper any dark wish any longer. They disappeared under the heavy breath.

Sighing you shut your eyes, licked the full length and enjoyed the sounds that he made. After you got the first taste, you moved your lips to his tip, sucking it and taking it in your mouth. You ignored the embarrassment that rose inside of you by imagining to play with your beloved candy. Experimentally you wrapped your palm around his hot erection that caused him to moan darkly. So, he liked it rough. You swallowed the half of his member, when you started to rub him roughly. His pants were still low, but the fast pace of his breath revealed his rising pleasure.

His hot, wet pride was huge, it was hard to take him in completely. Still you tried it out, making him moan even darker. Suddenly he moved a little, causing you to gulp and almost choke. But he stopped it immediately. Seemed like he lost his control for a second. You parted for a second from him, gasping for air and kept stroking him. Your movements got faster and blustery. Then you took him in, pressed your tongue against his tip and closed your lips around the edge of his head. Moving your head a little you kept stroking his shaft while you listened to his sounds. You could hear what he liked. That was the only thing that helped you and encouraged you. His sexy noises were quiet, he wasn't a loud one. His growl let you halt for a moment. Such a hot reaction. "Take it in as far as you can", he growled demanding what turned you on so badly. You did as he wished and tried to swallow him even more. But at some extend it got hard.

You felt his hand on your head that pushed you against him. This time he entered you entirely, you had to hold your breath. He hissed at the sensation of your mouth and ignored for some seconds that it was unpleasant for you. He was rough on you. You shut your eyes and tried to gasp for air, as he parted from you. But then again he shoved it a little bit too fast in your mouth. You hang on to his legs. When this feeling got even more uncomfortable, you scratched over his thigh when some small tears appeared on the corner of your eyes. " _Fuck_ ", he hissed and grimaced pleasured. You didn't hate it, but he was using too much force. You didn't do something like this before. Breathing got hard, some lewd sounds left your filled mouth. "Mhhm!" Your reaction caused him to groan darkly, his breath was accelerating until he stopped moving. He let you pull away. Finally air filled your lungs, so that you coughed a little. Ignoring the little pain you could feel it, his member was throbbing since he was near the limit. Instantly you grabbed his dick and stroked it as rough and as fast as he did, when he thrust it into your mouth. Your own breath was accelerating, you coughed a little and felt hot.

Suddenly something spread on your face. A dark groan escaped his lips. You gasped at the weird sensation, but you refused to stop moving your hands. His lust filled groan signalled how greatly he reached his climax. His juice shot directly into your face and dirtied your cleavage. Blinking you opened your eyes, stopped moving your hands and panted. His sounds were enough to hold your own heat, your lust didn't cease. You so wanted... no _needed release_. You felt how his cum dripped of your cheek. Fascinated you swept it with one finger away. You put out your tongue and licked it, grimacing slightly. "Not sweet." However you couldn't help licking the tip of his softening member, surprising him with the action. A salty taste filled your mouth, maybe bitter too. You weren't sure, if you liked it.

You looked up and froze at once. The expression on his face daunted you, concurrently this damn heat between your legs increased so much that you feared to come from the view alone. The handsome male bowed over you, cupped your cheeks and kiss you with such a passion that a mewl escaped your lips. Your legs trembled at his intense kiss. As you felt his tongue explore your wet cave, you pressed your thighs together, rubbing them unconsciously and moaned into the kiss. He was taking away your breath, your mind went blank. At some point you furrowed your brows at the lack of air. Only then he let you go and licked your lips, he didn't seem to mind his own taste. "I should punish you for teasing me this much", he whispered heavily against you lips. He smiled when you shivered at the thought in pleasure. You averted your eyes at his worlds, feeling ashamed of liking it this much.

"You're so mean" Your eyes widened at your own voice. It was shaky and awfully needy. You bit your lower lip. Your cheeks were burning from the heat and the shame. Even your heart seemed to go crazy, as it was about to jump out of your heated body. "M-making me... do this.. and.." You stared down at your shaking legs. Your alluring lover made you look in his lust filled eyes and silenced you with a kiss. Once again his wet muscle invaded your mouth. Again you fell under his spell, wrapped your arms around him and kissed him eagerly back. You didn't notice that he lifted you up. Only after you felt the soft sheets under your back you realised that you lay under him. It was crazy, but you didn't want him to stop. Getting a taste of his hot member increased your interest as much as your own lust.

Your watched him get rid of his shirt. He looked into your eyes and smiled sexy. "Don't pout, you'll feel better soon.", he promised you mischievously. Now he would take all the time to make you his. His patience was a lot stronger, when he had had his first release. But you, you were still tortured by the heat. He loved to see you so desperately aroused beneath him. Such a sexy view, yet there was this innocent touch that fuelled his sinful craving. His desire to devour you was greater than any sane reason to stop. Especially after this fucking hot blowjob. His lips wandered to your ear. "I wonder if you taste sweet", he mumbled, nibbling your lobe. The soft sigh made him smile. He gently caressed your legs, moved his hands and pushed your skirt up.

No matter how soft his touch was, you trembled under the nice feeling. He enjoyed every little reaction of you. Slowly he undressed you, first your camisole, then he pulled your dress over your head and tossed it away. He licked his lips at the view in front of him. Your flushed cheeks and your low panting made him weak. This sexy view belonged to only him. Damn, he shouldn't get this weak because of a girl. But you were different, that's why he was - unknown to you - very thoughtful. He touched your soft skin of your legs, yet he ignored the most sensitive spot right next to it. Even if your lace panty was black he saw how soaked you were. The inner side of your thighs was shimmering wetly. "You're not only beautiful, you're perfect", he whispered seductively. He didn't get enough of you. In this very moment you looked ideal to him, there was nothing on your body that could disturb him.

Well, there was. These annoying, but nice pieces of clothes. His put one of his hands on your breast, softly he massaged it. You shut your eyes at the feeling, gasped weakly at the touch and shivered even more. He lowered his head, so he could kiss your neck. A wet trail of saliva created a tickling, yet burning feeling on your skin. You moaned in pleasure. Without your knowledge he opened your bra and undressed it for you. Only after feeling the fresh air on your breast you blinked and squeaked cutely. You covered your breast with your arms, you couldn't help feeling ashamed, even though you did some dirty thing just a moment ago. "Show me", he demanded, smiling over your reaction. You shook your head. "Don't hide, gorgeous. Or else~" Pouting you stared at him. Then you removed your hands and bit your lip. There was this stupid fear, that it wasn't enough for a guy. But the way he paled your breast with his palm proved you wrong.

You sighed needy at the touch. It was so different than your own, it was much more intense. Interested in your reactions he kept watching you, while he caressed and massaged your soft breast. With a skilful movement he captured your rosy bud, twisting it slightly between his digits. You gasped cutely and dug your fingers into the blanket. Your sounds changed from needy into rather pleasured ones. It got hard to keep your eyes open, but you wanted to watch him. "Haahh..." His expression was sexy. Somehow he looked cool, although the heat caused a very light blush on his cheeks. His eyes still were piercing and scary, however the lust in them was tempting you more than it scared you. How could he look so calm, when he toyed with you? And his touches... you didn't know how, but his precision in every little touch was so unbelievably perfect. "Nh"

You felt his lips brush against your skin. His wet muscle explored your nude skin, until it reached your breast. He chose to breath soft kisses on the unnoted one. "Ah!" Shit, you didn't want to get loud. But this sensation was greater than any dream. He didn't stop licking your skin. No, his tongue danced around your bud, until he captured it with his lips, sucking it forcefully. You sighed in pleasure and impulsively closed your legs as much as possible as if you were trying to hide your arousal. Your low noises couldn't sound more delicious in his ears. He looked up sharply, continuing to suck your breast and softly biting it. "Aahn, d-don't" He smirked and kept stimulating you. In the meanwhile he let his digits wander over your legs. He ignored your attempt on hiding your sweet spot. His thumb magically found its way between your legs. He didn't touch you there, not yet. But he followed the lower hem of your wet panties. You moaned lustfully.

Out of the sudden his grab got rough, he carefully squeezed your bud between his teeth, pulling it teasingly. It caused you to gasp in pain. He successfully mixed the breathtaking sensation with pain, you found yourself liking it too much. Again he bit you carefully, creating a light, arousing ache. "So sweet", he sighed lickerish. Speaking he stroked your breasts and made you moan. You were entirely under his control. "I fear I'll devour everything of you." You shuddered. " _Everything_ " His mouth left a trail of kisses. Then, suddenly, you felt a sharp pain on the side of your hip. You cried out and pulled the blanked at the burning pain. Gritting your teeth you grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away. You even tried to shove him away with your legs. This idiot was showing his dominance again.

The male ignored your struggle and enjoyed licking the fresh wound, tasting a little bit of your blood. The sadistic glint in his eyes daunted you as deeply as they turned you on. He straightened and seemed somewhat displeased. "Tch, I don't bear resistance. I'll have to make you obey", he mumbled darkly, a cruel grin decorated his handsome face. You feared you knew what he would do.

And you couldn't be more right. This fucking sadist refused to touch your burning, wet lips between your legs except for every other part of your body. Not only that, he had used his belt to chain your arms over your head to the bed. You couldn't do anything but receive this sweet, pleasurable torture. This bastard took great joy in breaking your will. And you couldn't help but love his game with you. His tongue explored every inch of your soft skin, leaving marks while doing so. Your breath got heavy and halting. You weren't able to put a single thought straight anymore. Yet, you refused to plead for release. You were too stubborn to let him have his way without any resistance. But your body worked against you. There was no use in muffling noises, he lured them easily out of your throat.

How could he know every fucking switch of your body that increased your desire? Why was every touch so perfectly seeded? You were only able to receive pleasure and give in, moaning and panting under his spell. The need for release grew bigger. You didn't even get how you hadn't reached it yet.

No, you knew why you felt to desperate. This damn tease stopped you from reaching your high, he understood your body better than you did. "I must confess that I am impressed.", he whispered lecherously. He forced your legs apart, moving his lips closer and closer to your wet spot. You shivered at the touch, even winced painfully. But he didn't change the slow, teasing pace. "You're even more interesting than I've imagined." Somehow you felt happy that you were used to bigger pain than this, even if the core was completely different to this situation. You were stubborn, that's what it kept interesting for him. He loved to see you die down from the heat. "Why don't you give up already?", he asked amused, looking into your (e/c) orbs that shone in lust. He licked his lips at the needy noise of your gasps.

"Hah... Never...", you whispered weakly. Your stubborn attitude would surely kill you this time. You fear to pass out from the great heat inside of you. It gathered all around your lower body, forming into a knot that didn't want to disappear. "K-keep on dreaming..." He chuckled sexily at your response.

"Still showing your fangs to me, hm?", he asked rhetorically, while his fingers travelled to the hem of your thin, drenched fabric. He rethought his plan for some moments. "Fine, I'll let you come~ it's time for greater pleasure", he mumbled into your skin. He gave you a long lick on the inner of your thigh, close to your burning spot. After he showed his teeth, grinned darkly and bit you violently. The sudden, heavy pain made you flinch. At the same time something great overwhelmed you and made your mind go blank. You cried out in pain and pleasure, when the waves of your climax defeated you. A thin trail of saliva run down the corner of your mouth. How? How did he made you come like this? You sunk into the soft sheets and kept gasping for air.

This was crazy. Did you successfully turn you in the palms of a lunatic? It was scary how he manipulated your body.

You felt a little bit of blood running down your leg. Your sadistic lover caught the few drops and sighed satisfied. Then he captured the hem of your panties and pulled them down, making you redden furiously. You felt that something slippery and wet connected your wet entrance with the drenched fabric. "Haahh" You didn't like this, you were completely exposed to him. And this bastard took his pleasure in staring at you. Without saying anything he trailed the corners of your full, swollen lips that hid the secret pearl that would make you scream. Your breath speeded up at his touch, you just had seen sweet stars but now you were again awfully turned on.

Your lover stroked your wet lips in circles, slowly spreading them and letting another digit draw circles around your pearl. Meanwhile he pushed one of your legs up, right on his shoulder. He caressed your leg, then he stroked your butt, clenched and massaged it. You were lost on it. You pulled hard on your chain, but you weren't be able to free yourself. The only thing you could to was enjoying what he made you feel. You didn't believe that it could get any better, ignoring the fact that you weren't even at the main part. You turned your head into his direction. You watched his lecherous, dark smile grew wider with every sound that left your throat.

Without any warning he captured your wet, swollen pearl with his lips, causing an intense, crazy pleasure to overpower you. You hold your breath for some seconds in which he sucked it passionately, poked it with his tongue and kept rubbing his fingers in circles around your wet entrance. "Waah! Haah!" You voice got louder. The more he melted into your heated spot, the wilder he played with your clitoris, the louder you got. The sound of your own voice was foreign to you: heated, needy, raspy and filled with dark desire. He was driving you crazy. You moved your head from one side to the others, desperately pulling your chained arms. " _Oh god..._!" This was much more than you could bear.

Your lover pulled away for some moments. He memorized the lewd picture, your trembling voice... the sexy glance in your (e/c) orbs. No fear, no regret... you didn't beg him to stop. You didn't beg him at all. It provoked him. His lust was as great as yours by now. Torturing you for this long had taken his effect on him as well. Nothing turned him on more than a horny, fractious prize like you. Your reactions and sounds were fucking delicious. It was hard to refrain from slamming his hard rod into your hot tightness. No, he had to prepare you some more, since he had noticed something very important. He didn't believe it yet, though.

Again he conquered your clitoris, licked it and sucked it tenderly. While he listened to your lust-filled moans, he slowly moved his finger to your entrance and draw circles around it. He narrowed his eyes, kept stimulating your pearl with long, slow licks and finally pushed one digit carefully into your entrance. He hissed that he tight feeling that swallowed his finger, but it didn't stop him from moving. His lips framed your clitoris, when he pushed a little deeper. You moaned darkly at the feeling, your legs trembled in delight. You pressed your head into the pillow. "M-moore", you breathed horny. Your hip almost moved by itself, but he didn't allow you to. He held your down with soft force.

While you melted by the new, strong sensations he noticed something. A small resistance that kept him from pushing his digits deeper. So he had guessed it right. He looked up sharply into your face. You were a panting mess. You were figuratively screaming and begging him to enter you. How was it possible that you - one of the most seductive women he had ever met - was still untouched? He gritted his teeth and felt provoked. He should let you go, but the dark desire grew with this finding. No, he couldn't let you go... he didn't want to. Considering how much you had affected him... making him play with you to this extent... no, you were absolutely his treasure. "You're mine.", he growled, but you didn't hear him. You blinked confused and stared at him, pained by the heat that gathered into a throbbing knot. He moved over you and stared directly into your eyes. "You're **mine**.", he repeated darkly.

A strange, powerful feeling rose in you, making a jolt run down your body, making you flinch and mewl in pleasure. "Repeat it.", he demanded growling. Your breath was heavy. The movement of his fingers stopped your from thinking, you reacted by pure instinct. You opened your mouth, but you weren't able to pronounce a single word. You only could return his piercing stare with your submissive one. "Repeat it," he hissed angrily, grabbing your breast roughly. Hunger and lust vibrated through his voice. You were this one thing that he wanted to possess more than anything else in the world in this very moment. But first he needed this one answer. "Tch" He kissed your neck and sucked the sensitive spot there - of course he knew where this special thing was located.

"Haah..." You felt his thumb on your pearl, rubbing it tenderly yet forceful while he moved his fingers inside of you: pushing them in and out, making a scissoring motion. You were about to come, but he didn't let you. Again he didn't let you see these sweet, stunning stars. Exhausted you clenched your fists and moved your head to the side. Now he pitched into your reddened skin of your throat. First, you refused to say anything. You weren't able to, your voice didn't come out. But as soon as the knot became painful, you gave in. "-ease..." It was so damn hard to speak. You knew that you had to, if you wanted to get more. There was no way that you would want to stop this feeling. " _P-please_... I'm... a-all yours...", you stammered. Saliva run down your chin. The heat was too much for you. " _P-please... I give up..._ "

He stopped and stared at you. You looked confused at him, since he seemed somewhat shocked. Your body and breath trembled out of pure lust. Why wasn't he doing anything? You had no patience left, that's why you moved your hips a little against his fingers. A lewd sound left your lips. He stopped you. Surprisingly he stopped you and put his fingers around your jaw. He grimaced almost angrily when he bared his teeth at you. A horny hiss left his lips. Oh god, you were so in love with this expression of his. It was so sexy... you totally ignored the danger behind it. "I told you...", he growled in dark ecstasy, "Not to _strain my patience_..." You shivered at his words, your desire to feel him was endless by now.

"F-free me", you begged, but he shot you an angry glare. Yet, at the same time you felt his lips on yours. His kiss was hungry, passionate and rough. He continued widening your wet cave, preparing you for the next thing that awaited you. And he prepared you just perfectly, you didn't notice what he was doing: You were so busy with all his deep kisses and touches that left a burning sensation. Only after you felt something hot rubbing against your swollen, wet lips you blinked and squinted your eyes. You didn't feel any fear so far. But now it overcame you and made you fell silent.

Gentle touches, soft kisses and his warm hands that travelled over your body made your relax. He again knew which buttons needed to be pushed to calm you. It was weird, you still sensed his dark, rough passion, but he didn't hurt you. He could've simply taken what he desired so much. But no, you felt his hand on your cheek. He stroked it and caressed the back of your head later on. Lustful breaths left his mouth that he tried to muffle by kissing you. His kisses were still forceful and dominant, but you felt that there was something more. Your lover left your lips in order to watch you carefully. You were so busy that you didn't notice that his tip was entering you. Only your desperate gasps revealed his doing. Your noises and pleading glances were killing his patience almost completely. He hissed provoked.

"I will fucking make you scream.", he growled, capturing your lips into a lewd, open but short kiss. "Fuck you until you pass out." His voice got lower and even darker, as he rubbed his hard, throbbing member against you. You looked with half lidded dreamily at him, not being able to answer anything since this strong feeling entered you. Pleasurable jolts clouded your mind. You barely heard his sexy threats. "For turning _me into a mess_... you sly beast." He hissed through his gritted teeth. " _Fuck_ " It was hard for him to load his arms with his own weight, since they started to tremble a little. He didn't want you to get crushed by his weight. Yet this wet, hot tightness killed him.

" _M-more..._ "

He kept listening to your sounds, being awfully aware of the pleasure you received. He was only little less than half way in, when he noticed that he had to slow down the pace. "Relax now", he whispered, caressed your skin and lifted your hips a little. He closed his eyelids more when he brushed his lips against yours. "Relax." Your shivering breath made him grimace in lust, but he refrained from giving in to his lecherous desire. You nodded and gulped nervously. Before you could say anything, he silenced you with a rough kiss. Then he parted a little from you, only to take you with a strong thrust. A piercing cry left your mouth, he tried to muffle it.

You squinted your eyes and clenched your fists at the sudden pain that luckily ceased after some seconds. Your lips trembled at the overwhelming feeling. The foreign hot flesh inside of you created a strange, but wonderful sensation. Blinking you noticed that he placed soft kisses at the corner of your eyes, he licked away the small, salty tears. His attention went back to your neck, focusing your sweet spot and taking away any pain that you had felt. You could hear his strained breathes, it was obviously hard for him to hold back. A pleasuring jolt made you tense, as you moved your legs a little. "Aaaahn!" Delight spread in your body, you felt saliva trickle down the corner of your mouth. At the same time he hissed darkly, he bit your neck and groaned in lust. " _So fucking tight_."

His voice... oh god, his voice. A mewl escaped your lips. The tension was unbearable by now. You would burn up together with him. "P-please...", you mumbled weakly, "I-i want to touch you..." He lifted his gaze, moved a little and let you moan. Then he freed your arms and put soft kisses on the reddened marks from his belt. You smiled tensed at the feeling, until you embraced him and sighed needy. "You're an awful sadist", you mumbled weakly and reproachful, while you adjusted to this feeling. You heard him chuckle sexily and wanted to punch him at the same time. "M-move finally..."

Your sadistic lover cupped your cheek and made you look into his from the heat shining eyes. "I thought I told", he whispered teasingly. "Only **I** give orders." You glared at him, but he defeated your resistance with one strong thrust. Slowly he pushed himself in an out, melting into this wet, delicious heat. He spread your legs even more, when he parted from your embrace. Almost rough he lifted your hips and held them, only to slam himself with such a force that you saw stars. "Aaaahn!" Your tasty moans and gasps filled the room. His pace was slow, but hard. He enjoyed the fucking awesome tightness that swallowed his throbbing member. He, too, groaned darkly. His pants were filled with pleasure.

"Hah" Your sounds got even more delicious and fevered. "Nhh" Every move took away your breath, your mind was filled by him. Staring at him you received an unbelievable pleasure. You couldn't stop yourself from moving against him. "Aah" An stunning jolt made you tense and smile in ecstasy. You scratched instinctively down his back, leaving red stripes on his back. He groaned in pain and lust. He slammed his lips on yours, conquered your mouth and took away your breath, until you had to break away to get some air. His thrusts got faster as you voice revealed how much you enjoyed it. You couldn't help but cling on him, leaving red marks of the pleasure you got. "Aahhn!"

It was too much. This overpowering feeling formed a huge knot in your lower abdomen. It made your breath accelerate and your voice shiver and break. He moved so perfectly against you that you believed that he was made for you. Every touch drove you further to the edge of passion, making you almost fall. His sharp gaze was on your face, when he decided to release your pain. He pulled himself almost completely out, only to slam his entire erection inside of you. Once again the sweet ecstasy of your high clouded your mind. A weak, yet loud cry escaped you, when you arched your back and ravished his with your nails. But he didn't let you rest. He continued slamming his hips against yours, licking his own lips at the image below.

You were so incredibly delicious. Your hot walls clenched around his member, it increased his desire to get some more. He wouldn't stop yet. First he would turn you into a mess, like you did to him. He expanded your climax with slow movements, while he enjoyed the tremulous tightness. This was not enough. With a dark growl he lifted your legs, pushed them together and pulled them close, in the end they lay on his shoulder. He grabbed your hips forcefully, as he slammed himself even harder and deeper into you. Your lust-filled scream made him smirk darkly for a second. " _Louder._ ", he growled aroused. "Let me hear that lewd voice of yours."

You shivered at his impure demand. Stubbornly you bit your own lips, muffling any noise. But it was a mistake. He pushed your legs against your body, cautious about the angle so he wouldn't hurt you. Once again his hot dick left your cave, only to return with such a brute force that you couldn't help screaming loudly as he hit your sweet spot. " _Mooore! T-theere_!" You dug your fingers onto your pillow, almost ripped it apart by doing so. Your eyes were clouded from the heat and pleasure. " _Oh god, more_!" He breathed darkly as he listened to your voice. With an incredible ease he hit your sweet spot, as if he knew the exactly where it was from the start. " _Fuck me harder_!" You held your breath, shocked about your own words.

Your lover grinned aroused, yet he decided to stop his movement. You whined at the loss of the pleasurable feeling and tried to move somehow but he refrained you from doing so. His pants were heavy as yours but his patience and will was much stronger at this point. "You're a very bad girl", he whispered in such dangerous tone, his voice alone was able to make you come. How disturbing it was how much he controlled you with his voice only. You begged him with cute looks and caressed his strong torso to keep moving. But he didn't. "Beg me."

Silently you cursed his dominant act that you adored madly. You gained your confidence in the little break back, turned away your head and pressed your lips together. You refused to beg any longer. No matter how strong the pleasure eradicated your straight senses. This time you would make him lose. You could feel his hard dick throbbing inside of you. You breathed out, tensed and dug your nails into his back. A dirty smile decorated your lips, as you heard his angered, lascivious growl.

He, too, didn't say a word and refrained himself from moving, ignoring his pained pride. He licked his own lips, before he stroked your legs with one hand and placed tender kisses on its side. The soft motion caused you to shiver, it was painful that he didn't move. Lustful, yet aching vibrations between your legs were caused by your clitoris, you could feel your own wet juices drip down your ass. You were so incredibly horny. And he knew it, he grinned at your halting breaths. Still, you refused to talk.

His lecherous grin got wider, since he felt your body shiver from your lust. He stroke your leg upwards, towards your lust-filled lips and stopped. He watched every reaction with passion, his desire grew but he didn't let his patience falter. His other hand moved towards your breast, touching it only softly, teasingly. You cried out, when he dared to touch your heated pearl. Stubbornly you refused to look at him, but you couldn't stop the sounds trickling over your lips. Shit, you were losing. You sounded even more pained, as he pulled his member slowly out of you, almost parting completely from you.

"Bastard", you hissed strained and couldn't help holding onto his sweaty skin. You shot him an angry glare, but he simply chuckled at it. He bit your leg and kept staring into your eyes. He slightly rubbed his tip against your lips and pearl, not entering you at all. "What was that?", he asked dangerously, he enjoyed the delicious view he had. "B-bastard!", you repeated, regretted it directly, since he stopped every motion. He froze and let you wince. You so wanted more... the heat was unbearable and he was irresistible.

You looked away and tried to speak. Your voice was trembling and weak, you would even say wimpy. "Mo-move, p-please...", you sighed nervously. But it wasn't enough. He didn't move a bit. With a painful gentleness he caressed the skin of your hips. "Look at me", he ordered, "Repeat it." He sure had his fun torturing you. You refused as long as he slammed his hips against you for one painful thrust, finally entering you again. You obeyed this time. You turned your head towards him and looked needy in his face. "P-please... I... I want more..", you whined cutely. "Much... harder..."

A strained sigh left his lips, while he watched your delicious, needy state. To your surprise he pushed your legs to one side, so that you still lay on your back but your lower body as slightly contorted. He entered you with a dark groan, pushing your hands beside your head with his. He passionately kissed you, like he had been waiting for an eternity. For the umpteenth time your noises filled the air. His movement increased with his heavy, fastening pants. You lost yourself in the passion, your mind went blank by the sensations.

Every time he hit the sweet spot you sinfully cried out loud, gasped desperately and begged for more. You feared to pass out through the pleasure you got. His fast, rough pace didn't decrease for one second. Helplessly you moved your head from one side to the other and gasped at the intense jolts that invaded your body. For the last time you felt a painful heat gather. Your breath speeded up and became hectic. Your felt his lips on yours, desperately you kissed him back. You loved to touch him but his hands stopped your from doing so. Your body was on fire. You were losing the last bits of your sanity, when he hit your delicious spot over and over again, sending waves of pure pleasure through your body.

Once again you fell over the edge, reached your climax and felt your body tremble. His movement went on, while his own breathed fastened together with the speed of his thrusts. He extended your high until he reached his down, hitting your mercilessly and ravishing your heated skin. A dark moan escaped his breath, when his movement stopped for some moments and when he came inside of you. You exchanged heavy pants. His head rested on your shoulder. Slow, tender motions. Soft kisses on your skin. You feared that you would lose consciousness due to the overpowering feeling. It was beyond words.

You opened your eyes a little, watched him fall beside you and pull you close into his embrace. For this, he pulled his softened member out of you. A weird feeling was left behind, also something wet dripped out of it. Tiredly you looked into his eyes that expressed something different than before. You weren't sure what it was. But you were in love with it. His hot breath touched your lips, as he came closer. You closed the annoying gap, kissed him tenderly and refused to let him go. A single though filled your mind exactly at the same time you heard his husky, dark voice.

"What are you doing with me?"

 **~~~Present~~~**

You gasped at the sound of your Den-Den-Mushi that buzzed loudly next to you. It felt like you woke up from a deep slumber. Puzzled you took the receiver and accepted the call. "H-Hello?", you whispered. You were afraid of your own raspy tone. Oh dear, you were so nervous that it became hard to concentrate. "[name] here", you said as clear as possible. After some moments, you heard the other voice. And you knew that it meant that your playtime was over.

" _[name] Evans. I'll return in two weeks. Prepare yourself, we have to work on some new tactics._ " You heard Mihawk's voice through the snail-transponder. He sounded somewhat annoyed and at the same time you knew that he would torture you with more and more training. Every time he told you that you would learn a new tactic it meant lots of strategic stuff and extreme pressure on your body.

"Yes, sir." You answered, then he hang up. Mihawk rarely talked much. It was almost an extraordinary event, if he did.

Exhausted to put the receiver away and moved your fingers through your hair. You were flustered. Your memory returned, yet it was so blurry that it confused you. You weren't able to remember his face or any special traits of his body. Yet you still felt his hot breath on your skin and heard his voice, as if he was right beside you. You shivered at the though and covered your flushed face with your hands. There was no way that this memory was real. These lewd, unbelievably perverted images couldn't possibly be true. This... this memory was worse than any story that you ever read about sex. In fact, you did read something about dominant and submissive stuff but... you experienced something much more intense. How could a clumsy, clueless girl like you get the attention of someone this sexy? It was impossible.

You tried to remember his face.

Then a strange though hit you.

You didn't know his name.

You didn't know anything about him.

A strange feeling appeared in your heart, it was unpleasant and hurt a little. You weren't able to remember anything further than the experience you made. However you were convinced that you missed something important. No matter how weird this dream was, you felt happy. Like you were in love with something... with someone. "Ah" Your heart hurt. It hurt and yet there was this nice tickling feeling in your tummy.

After realising, what it could be, you froze and stared blankly at the ceiling. Out of a sudden your heart stopped to hurt. It stopped to feel anything towards this memory. Like something important disappeared.

You wouldn't know that this would have great impact on the thing that awaited you.

 **End of Chapter 1 - Childhood**


End file.
